Mafia Princess
by jennifbl
Summary: You can't choose your family. Well, Catriona certainly wished she could. Her father is the head of the Scottish Mafia in Boston. Catriona has been running away since she was 15 but her father refuses to let her go. On one fateful day, Catriona sneaks out and comes across two Irish brothers who show her life is fun and love is what makes life worthwhile.
1. Scottish Brew and Baby Blues

**A/N:** I'm usually a one man one woman type of writer but I really cannot choose between the brothers! So I'm gonna choose both! Also, this story has a lot of smut! Warned in advance!

* * *

I live with my mother, father and older brother. Normal right? Nope, you are wrong. My family is different from others, and not in a good way. My father is the head of the Scottish Mafia group in Boston. We moved to Boston when I was 13 to expand my fathers 'Empire'. I hate it. My father's work is the worst! Hurting innocent people for money and power and my brother is happily right behind him as his heir. My mother is just happy to be living the life of luxury. As for me, I have tried to run away from home, countless times, but my father's network is vast and I am brought back every time and locked in my childish pink room for weeks. I'm a 22 year old woman with a degree and I'm forced to live in my family manor in a pink princess palace room, it's kind of sickening but it's my father's way of keeping me a child in his mind. That is until he marries me off to some other mafia related dude. Which I would rather put a gun in my mouth than go through with. Though this story is not about my upbringing. This story is about how I met two brothers who become known as the Saints and how they saved me from a life of guaranteed sin.

I dress in one of the only outfits I own that I actually bought myself. It's a black, leather, mini skirt and a white sleeveless, low cut, silk shirt. I tuck the shirt into the skirt. I slide on a pair of glittery, silver heels and put on my black, leather jacket. I fluff my long, curly black hair and put on make-up. I use only eye-liner and mascara on my eyes to make my odd coloured eyes pop. They're what my Welsh friend calls 'Scottish eyes' they are a bit of green, blue, brown and a little bit of yellow around the pupil. I apply red lipstick, grab my silver shoulder bag and sneak out the house. I jump the perimeter fence and head to the Irish part of town, it's the closest to home I can get. I miss Scotland, there I could go wherever I wanted, here I am watched like a damn hawk and only allowed out the house with an escort. Not tonight. I wanna meet some Irish and get a lot pissed.

I look up at the first bar I come across "McGinty's, as good as any I suppose"

I walk in and almost melt when I hear an accent that is not American. The bar only has a handful of men in it that all look up as I enter.

"What c…c…can I g…g…get you, lass?" The bartender stutters

"Anythin' that ain't American, pal" I tell him and sit at the bar.

The man laughs "No p..problem, lass" He stares at me curiously a moment "How old are ya?"

"I'm 22" I reply, already pulling out my I.D. I'm used to this.

"Put it away lass, just makin' sure" The bartender says with a smile

I grin and put my I.D. back in my bag.

A shadow comes over me and I look up and make eye-contact with a pair of baby blues, I scan his face and he is one handsome guy. Tanned skin, dark blonde hair, a small amount of stubble and a smile I'm sure has broken a good few hearts "Can I help ye?"

"Scottish, right?" The man asks with a strong Irish accent.

I close my eyes and smile "Go and speak again for me"

A hear a laugh and another Irish accent joins this guy "And why would ya want to hear him speak?" This voice is lower and rougher, I love it.

My eyes ping open and I turn to look at the man who has appeared to my right. This guy is even more handsome! Same baby blue eyes, darker, shorter hair and that little mole on the side of his mouth and the scruff on his chin just adds to his handsomeness.

I smile at him "I just need to hear a British accent, well a British accent that's no English"

The two boys laugh and I reach into my bag as the bartender places a pint in front of me "There ya go, lass… fuck! Ass! a S…Scottish Brew fer ye"

"Oh, you my dear sir are a saint!" I say with a grin and offer him a note.

The guy on my left grabs my arm "No, darlin' I'll get you this"

I take my money back with a grin "Aw, cheers, pal. I'm Catriona, don't call me Cat, 'cause I ain't a cat. You?"

The guy who bought my drink grins "Catriona, I like it. I'm Connor, this is ma twin brother, Murphy"

"Connor and Murphy, I love it! Could ye get any more Irish?" I say excitedly and spill a little bit of beer down my shirt "Oops"

Murphy laughs and leans against the bar to look at my face "Scottish girl huh?"

"Born and bred" I reply and take a drink.

"Why are ya in Boston?" Murphy asks

I frown "My da, brought us over when I was a teenager"

"Why?" Connor asks

I shake my head "I'd rather not say" I say quietly.

"Why not?" Murphy asks

"Cause you won't talk to me anymore" I reply with a smile

"Nah, come on, lass. We promise we won' walk away" Murphy says with a grin

I down the rest of my pint quickly and place it on the bar "Another please, pal"

The Bartender looks surprised "c…c…call me Doc"

I grin "Nae bother, Doc"

"Here's a deal fer ya, Catriona" Murphy says with a heavy roll on the r.

"What would tha' be?" I ask with a smirk

"We'll buy yer drinks fer the rest of the night, if you tell us what is so bad about yer da" He says

"You're gonna have to get me pretty wasted to reveal that to you, pal, and it is very hard to get me drunk" I tell him

Murphy and Connor exchange a grin. "Doc, give us shots over here!"


	2. Born Into It

As the night goes on, Murphy, Connor and I end up in a corner taking shots, drinking whiskey and drinking beers.

"Damn girl you can drink!" Connor says with a grin.

"Scottish" I say and lift my shot glass before downing the contents.

Murphy leans into my ear "Aye, lass, but we're Irish"

I giggle and open my mouth to reply when the door to the pub swings open and in walks two people I am very familiar with. I gasp and duck under the table with a whispered "Hide me!" To the boys.

The pub goes quiet as I hear footsteps going towards the bar "Relax, old yin, we're just looking for a girl, you seen her? Long, curly, black hair, Scottish, attractive?"

"No, I haven't s…s…seen anyone b…b…but Fuck! Ass! My regulars" Doc says firmly.

I hear footsteps coming towards this table and I press myself further under the table and press against Murphy's leg "What about you twa? You see her?"

"Sorry, unfortunately, we ain't seen any women all night, ain't that right brother?" I hear Connor say calmly

"Nope, not a one" Murphy replies

"You better not be lyin'. You call this number if you see her" then they leave.

I wait a few moments then climb up with a breath of relief "Thank God!"

Connor holds the card in his hand with a smirk "You in trouble with the Mafia, love?"

I nod "Yip, deep trouble."

Connor's eyes widen "What did you do?"

I look down and sigh "I was born into it" I look up and flick my eyes between the two boys who look confused "My da is Jock McAndrew"

Both boys look surprised "The Mafia boss?"

I nod "The very one"

"Then why are they hunting you down?" Murphy asks

I grin sheepishly "I have a bad habit of running away. I don't like what my father does and I don't want to be any part of it, or near him for that matter, it makes me feel like an accessory and I'm not on board with that"

The brothers exchange another look "We'll hide ya. Stay at our place. No one will think ta look there" Murphy says

I raise an eyebrow "Do you have any idea what'll happen if ye get caught? My Da will have ye both for dinner"

The boys smirk "Don't worry about us, Catriona, we can handle ourselves."

I frown "I barely even know you. We met a few hours ago and now yer offering to hide me in your flat. Anythin' about that sound a bit creepy to ye?"

The boys laugh "I suppose it does" Connor says and leans back with his arm across the back of my chair.

By the end of the night, the boys finally got me wasted. The Irish won, bastards! Murphy half carries me out the bar. Connor follows.

"Offer still stands, Catriona." Murphy says

I turn my head towards Murphy and we're so close, damn he's handsome. I smile a little "I like you two so I don't want to see you get hurt because of me."

"We won't" Murphy says moving his face a little closer to mine.

"I don't think you realise the gravity of the situation" I tell him, even closer. Our lips brush as I talk

"Catriona McAndrew!" A Scottish male voice snaps and I flinch. Oh crap.

I pull away from Murphy and look at my brother Cameron. "Awright, big brother?" I ask a little miffed.

"Let go of her now, mate, or you'll regret even lookin' at her" Cameron threatens, his blue eyes glinting angrily

Murphy smirks but its Connor who speaks "I don't think anything you can do can make us regret lookin' at this little lady"

I swear Cameron's eyes went red for a moment "Hands off!"

"I can't, lad" Murphy says "If I let go, she'll collapse and hurt herself"

Cameron storms over and rips me from Murphy's grip harshly. I gasp in pain at the feeling of my shoulder pop and my wrist bruise. I fall head first into Cameron's chest. "Ye stay away from her, ye don't look for her, ye forget she exists or you will regret it"

I'm bustled into a black SUV and I look at the boys briefly with an apologetic look as the door slams shut. They look at me with identical looks of defiance and determination. I sigh, it probably would be best to stay away from me.


	3. Extraordinary Surprise

**3** **rd** **Person's P.O.V**

Every day is the same for Connor and Murphy MacManus. They get up in their illegal loft apartment, they go to Church on some days, they head to work, they come home to shower and eat then go to the same bar, night after night. Nothing spectacular, nothing noteworthy. Not until one ordinary night that came with an extraordinary surprise. The door to McGinty's bar opens. Nothing new there. Both boys look up simultaneously to see who it is. Both boys nearly drop their drink. At the door stands probably the most beautiful thing either man as ever laid eyes on and they're from Ireland. The girl stands at about 5'5, her face looks like it's too young to step foot in a bar but her body tells a whole different story. The first thing Connor MacManus notices is the girl's toned, white legs that seem to go on forever. The first thing Murphy MacManus notices is the girl's ass as she walks further into the bar. The skin tight skirt hugs her ass in the best possible way. The girl's outfit is too dressy for a place like McGinty's but she doesn't seem to care. In fact, she looks extremely comfortable, almost relieved. On further inspection the men notice her gentle curves, her long curly black hair that looks soft to touch, the pale flawlessness of her skin, her plump red lips, her high cheekbones, small nose and dark, calculating eyes bright with happiness.

She heads to the bar and Doc asks "What c…c…can I g…g…get you, lass?"

The girl opens her mouth to speak. The MacManus brothers were expecting either an American or an Irish accent to come from the girl's pretty little mouth, instead they hear an accent from the neighbouring country of their homeland, Scottish.

"Anythin' that ain't American, pal" Her voice is surprisingly gentle for an accent so rough. The Scots didn't drive fear into the hearts of their enemies because they wore paint.

Doc laughs at her words "No p..problem, lass"

Connor and Murphy exchange a look. One that has passed between them before. They get up and walk over to the girl. Standing at each side of her. The girl's eyes land on Connor first. The intensity of them make him lose his words. The colour he's seen on some Scottish people before, a mix of blue, green and brown but this girl has a ring of yellow around her pupil and something about them makes him feel like she is staring into his soul.

"Can I help ye?" She asks with a raised eyebrow

"Scottish, right?" Connor asks her. He instantly feels like an idiot.

The girl closes her eyes and a blissful smile crosses her face "Go and speak again for me" she sighs. Connor's voice seizes in his throat.

Murphy laughs, he's been enjoying watching his brother uncharacteristically fumble while talking to the beautiful girl. Connor has always been the more confident one when approaching women not that Murphy ever had problems in that area.

"And why would ya want to hear him speak?" Murphy asks her.

She looks around at Murphy surprised. Murphy notes a pink tinge cross the girl's cheeks as she looks at him. Her eyes trace his face slowly before she gives him a pretty smile and says "I just need to hear a British accent, well a British accent that's no English"

Both men laugh. Even 3000 miles away the Scots still hold a prejudice against their neighbours south of the border. Something the Irish can sympathise with.

Doc places a pint in front of the girl and her eyes lighten considerably "There ya go, lass… fuck! Ass!... a S…Scottish Brew fer ye"

The girl reaches into her bag saying "Oh, you my dear sir are a saint!" She grins and hold the ten dollar note between her index and middle fingers.

Connor grabs the girl's arm, the leather of her jacket is real "No, darlin' I'll get you this" He says with the most charming smile he can muster.

The girl doesn't hesitate to put her money away, another Scottish trait that the girl will tell you about herself. The Scottish don't like parting with money. She grins at Connor, her teeth are pearly white and straight "Aw, cheers, pal. I'm Catriona, don't call me Cat, cause I ain't a cat. You?"

Connor grins at that, the girl doesn't beat around the bush "Catriona, I like it. I'm Connor, this is ma twin brother, Murphy"

An excited grin spreads over the girls face "Connor and Murphy, I love it! Could ye get any more Irish?" She says it with such an enthusiasm that beer sloshes out of her glass and runs down her chest. She look at it surprised "Oops" She mutters

The brother's watch as the beer trickles down the white skin of her chest then disappears into her cleavage.

Murphy lets out a laugh at the look of indifference on the girl's face. Most girls would freak out that their clothes were going to stain. He leans forward onto the bar to get a better look at the girl's face.

"Scottish girl, huh?" Murphy asks. Connor asked before but she didn't conform their suspicions.

She smiles proudly "Born and Bred" She replies bringing her drink to her mouth.

"Why are ya in Boston?" Murphy asks her.

Her whole demeanour changes. The bright smile disappears and her eyes darken. Murphy had clearly touched a very sensitive nerve. "My Da brought us over when I was a teenager."

Neither Connor nor Murphy understood why immigrating to another country would cause such a reaction as the one they are witnessing.

"Why?" Connor asks

Catriona shakes her head sharply "I'd rather not say" She replies quietly.

"Why not?" Murphy asks. Both of the men are starting to feel a little concerned about the young girl between them.

She smiles gently and says "Because you won't talk to me anymore"

"Nah, lass. We promise we won' walk away" Murphy says with a grin. What could possibly be so bad that the MacManus brothers would willingly walk away from a beautiful girl without even a kiss first?

Catriona downs the rest of her pint and places the glass on the bar without even flinching. The brothers look at the girl impressed. Girl can handle her drink "Another please, pal"

Doc looks at the young girl surprised "c…c…call me Doc"

The girl grins "Nae bother, Doc"

"Here's a deal fer ya, Catriona" Murphy says, rolling the r of her name. He likes the way it sounds.

"What would tha' be?" She asks with a smirk. Murphy resists the urge to kiss her. That is one sexy smirk

"We'll buy yer drinks fer the rest of the night, if you tell us about what is so bad about yer da" Murphy says. He's getting it out of her one way or another.

Catriona laughs "You're gonna have to get me pretty wasted to reveal that to you, pal, and it is very hard to get me drunk"

Murphy and Connor exchange a grin. That is a challenge they will happily accept without complaint "Doc, give us shots over here!" Connor shouts


	4. Growing Desires and Unnatural Rage

The three of them move to a booth and spend the entire night drinking and having a great time together. Connor and Murphy think that Catriona is fantastic. She's funny, sweet and altogether charming. Both of the MacManus men are attracted to her and has the night progresses the desire to have her grows stronger.

Damn girl you can drink!" Connor says with a grin, watching Catriona down the last bit of whiskey from her glass

"Scottish" she says and raises the empty glass with a grin.

Murphy smirks, thinking how cute she is to think she can outdrink Irishmen. He leans down to her ear and says "Aye, lass, but we're Irish"

Catriona giggle and opens her mouth to reply when the door to the pub swings open and two men walk in that neither brother have seen before.

Catriona gasps and dives under the table "Hide me!" She whispers desperately.

Without even thinking about it, the boys do as she says.

The pub goes quiet at the sudden intrusion. These men are not here to have a good time. They're looking for someone and they're pissed at that this is how they're spending their night.

"Relax, old yin, we're just looking for a girl, you seen her? Long, curly, black hair, Scottish, attractive?" One of the guys say when they notice how tense Doc gets.

"No, I haven't s…s…seen anyone b…b…but Fuck! Ass! My regulars" Doc says calmly and firmly.

The men approach the booth Connor and Murphy are in. They watch the men approach calmly. Murphy can feel Catriona press herself further into his leg.

The man that spoke to Doc shows the boys a picture of the pretty girl underneath the table "What about you twa? Ye seen her?"

Connor looks at the picture, pretending to study it "Sorry, unfortunately, we haven't seen any women all night, isn't that right, brother?" he says calmly

"Nope, not a one" Murphy replies

"You better not be lyin'." The other man hisses then places a card on the table "You call this number if you see her"

The men turn and leave the bar. A minute or so after they leave Catriona pulls herself out from under the table with a sigh "Thank God!"

Connor picks up the card and stares at the name on it. James McAndrew. Connor knows the name, the man goes by Jock. He's a Mafia boss. Why the hell would he be looking for a girl that doesn't look capable of any wrong doing?

"You in trouble with the Mafia, love?" Connor asks

The girl nods "Yip, deep trouble."

Connor's eyes widen. What the fuck? "What did you do?" He asks her.

Catriona sighs and looks down "I was born into it" The boys look at her confused and she lifts her head and says, a little reluctantly "My da is Jock McAndrew"

Both boys look surprised "The Mafia boss?" Murphy asks

Catriona nods, she looks tense "The very one"

"Then why are they hunting you down?" Murphy asks. Why would a father be chasing down his own kid?

Catriona give him a sheepish grin "I have a bad habit of running away. I don't like what my father does and I don't want to be any part of it, or near him for that matter, it makes me feel like an accessory and I'm not on board with that"

The brothers exchange another look. They both know they would never even think about doing what they're thinking but there is something about this girl. A need to protect her maybe? They can't quite put their finger on it.

"We'll hide ya. Stay at our place. No one will think ta look there" Murphy says

Catriona looks at Murphy like he's insane "Do you have any idea what'll happen if ye get caught? My Da will have ye both for dinner"

The boys smirk "Don't worry about us, Catriona, we can handle ourselves."

Catriona's brow crease as she looks between the twins suspiciously "I barely even know you. We met a few hours ago and now yer offering to hide me in your flat. Anythin' aboot that sound a bit creepy to ye?"

The boys laugh. Although, they feel disappointed the girl turned them down. Maybe she's right "I suppose it does" Connor says and he stretches his arm over the back of seat when he really wants to wrap around her shoulders.

The men watch amused as Catriona finally gets drunk. She laughs more and sways slightly in her chair like she has a slow song in her head. The two, triumphant in beating the Scot at a game she is very good at, call it a night.

Murphy wraps an arm around Catriona's waist and half carries her out of the bar. Her body is letting off a warmth that Murphy does not want to part with "Offer still stands, Catriona." Murphy says to the inebriated girl.

She turns her head to look at Murphy and Murphy inhales sharply. Catriona is a breath away from him. All he has to do is lean in the slightest bit and he'd be kissing those beautiful lips that curve into a smile as she looks at Murphy.

"I like you two so I don't want to see you get hurt because of me." She says

Murphy and Connor hate the fact she has to think like that. Connor has also noticed how close his twin is to Catriona and a wave of jealousy washes over him. He wants to touch her.

"We won't" Murphy says moving his face a little closer to Catriona's

Catriona looks into Murphy's eyes. Her eyes are darker, almost black. Her voice is breathy and seductive as she speaks "I don't think you realise the gravity of the situation" Her lips brush against Murphy's as she speaks. They are softer than he imagined.

"Catriona McAndrew!" A Scottish, male voice interrupts the moment. Murphy looks over his shoulder in annoyance. Who's this arsehole?

Murphy almost protests as Catriona pulls away and looks at the dark haired man, annoyance written all over her face "Awright, big brother?" she asks

Brother? Both MacManus brothers stare at the guy. Catriona and her brother do look kind of similar "Let go of her now, mate, or you'll regret even lookin' at her" He hisses at Murphy, his eyes glinting angrily.

Murphy simply smirks at the man. Like he could regret looking at Catriona. This is probably the best day he's ever had. Connor is thinking the same thing and speaks his mind "I don't think anything ya can do can make us regret lookin' at this little lady"

The anger in the man's eyes is intense. He must really love his sister "Hands off!"

"I can't, lad" Murphy says "If I let go, she'll collapse and hurt herself" He's not lying. Catriona's only on her feet because of the grip Murphy has on her waist.

The man storms over and rips Catriona from Murphy's grip harshly. The twins hear Catriona gasp in pain and the rage they feel is not natural. Catriona collides with her brother's chest and Connor has to hold Murphy's arm tightly to stop him grabbing Catriona back and knocking her brother out.

"Ye stay away from her, ye don't look for her, ye forget she exists or you will regret it" The brother threatens as he opens the door to SUV and shoving Catriona into the back.

She looks at the Murphy and Connor apologetically. She knows her brothers an asshole. It was in that moment when Connor and Murphy decided they were not going to take no for an answer. This girl will be with them. Catriona McAndrew has officially captured the hearts of the MacManus brothers and they will not let her go.


	5. Family Values

**Catriona's P.O.V**

I follow Cameron through the front door and head straight for the stairs "Catriona!" My father's voice booms off the walls of the large foyer.

I turn lazily and stare at my father with indifference "Yeah?"

"I told ye not to go oot without an escort!" He snaps

I roll my eyes "Then I wouldn'y have any fun, da"

"I don't care about ye having fun! I care about yer safety" He snaps

I feel anger flood through my veins "You wouldn't have te worry about my damn safety if ye made an honest living like normal folk!" With that I bound up the stairs and slam the door closed to my bedroom and collapse onto my bed and scream into my pillow. I hate him!

I was awoken the next morning by the sunlight streaming through my window, turning my room into a pink cage of bright light, my head isn't a fan. My mouth feels sticky and dry. I stagger from my bed and head to the bathroom where I drink water, brush my teeth and shower. Humanity comes back. I look at the date on the calendar over my desk and groan. It's mum and dad's anniversary party tonight. 30 magical years together… my ass. Dad's been cheating on my mum since before I could walk. Apparently he's adopted the philosophy of 'that's the mouth she kisses her kids goodnight with' and looks elsewhere to satisfy his needs. I can't believe they have the cheek to celebrate their fake marriage but we're Scots, any excuse to drink. I think back to the previous night and smile. I bet Connor and Murphy are not like that. I bet they would be faithful and loyal to a fault to the women lucky enough to capture their hearts.

A knock on my door nearly sends me out my skin "Who is it?" I call

"Me, darling" Mum calls in. I roll my eyes. Ever since we moved to America, mum has been trying to act all posh.

"Yeah, come in" I reply

The door opens and she smiles at me "Someone had an interesting night"

I hum thoughtfully "Beats this place"

Mum ignores me, as always when I say something she doesn't want to hear. "Are you excited for tonight?" She asks

I smile sarcastically "Thrilled"

She grins "I bought you a dress"

The smile turns into a look of horror "Oh, God" I mutter.

She opens my closet door and hanging on the back of it is a baby pink, floor length, chiffon dress that flows gently from the hips with a small diamante detail on the bodice and it as one strap and is sleeveless. It's actually not that bad, it's still pink but not bad.

"Thanks" I mutter

"Don't mutter, it's not ladylike" Mum scolds

I frown "I'm not a lady"

She frowns back "Cleary. Honestly, not one but _two_ men, Irish at that"

I frown "Ma, you're Irish"

She shakes her finger "No, my parents are Irish, _I'm_ Scottish"

"Whatever" I reply.

That night, I do what I have to do. I put on the dress, I put my hair in a low, braided chignon and put in a diamond clasp. I keep my make-up light, going for the natural look. I shove the half empty cigarette packet from my bag into my bra and check in the mirror that it doesn't stick out. I stare at my red lipstick and sigh. I much prefer that. I'd rather wear a little black dress and a crimson lip and be myself but I need to behave for a little while until I get another opportunity to get out. Maybe even see Murphy and Connor again.

The party starts off all sophisticated, dinner and stuff but slowly starts to decline into what the Scots and Irish seem to have in common. Crazy drinking and unnecessary loudness.

"Catriona!" A voice calls.

I turn to see a handsome, tall, blonde man coming towards me, his blue eyes make him look innocent but that smirk on his lips tells a different story.

"Kyle" I greet as he approaches.

He looks me over "You look great, as always"

I bite my tongue and nod "Thanks" I really hate this guy. Why? Because he's my dad's favourite employee which means he is sick and twisted. Which is a shame because we grew up together and he used to be a nice kid.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" He says

I shrug "Okay"

"Are ye okay?" He asks

I nod "Fine"

He's persistent "Wanna dance?" He asks

"No" I reply

He laughs "You've always been so blunt, even when we were kids"

I look up at him "I need some air" I turn towards the glass doors behind me that lead to our extensive gardens.

"Shall I come with ye?" he asks

"Please don't" I reply and head outside.

I take a deep breath and walk further away from the house. I take off my heels when I reach the grass and walk barefoot. I stick my hand into my strapless bra and pull out the cigarette packet. I take one out and the lighter I had shoved in there. I walk towards the metal barred, 10ft high fence that circles the property and lean against one of the bars while staring at the brightly lit mansion.

"That was easy" An Irish voice says from behind me.

I jump with a scream and drop my cigarette.


	6. Rescue

I spin around and see Connor and Murphy grinning at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with a grin

"Rescuing you" Connor says with a cheeky grin

I shake my head with a laugh "Thanks, but you should go before you're caught"

"Nope" Murphy says and in the dark, I can see his eyes appraise me "Wow, you really are beautiful"

My face burns. I've been called, hot, sexy, fine, pretty but no one has ever called me beautiful.

"You think?" I ask, feeling a little embarrassed.

Murphy nods "Yeah but…"

"But?" I ask with a tilt of my head

"The dress doesn't seem very you" Connor says.

I stare at them surprised then smile "I'm glad you think so"

They chuckle "You coming?" Connor asks

I look towards the house "I can't, security is tight. They'll catch us if I left now and I don't want you two to get hurt because of me. Enough people have been hurt on my account. I'm sorry"

I turn and walk away "Hey! Wait!" One of them shout after me.

I rush back to the house. I speed through the crowd and make sure my parents see me before heading upstairs. My father's voice stops me.

"Catriona! Where are you going?"

I look at him "I feel sick"

"Then you shouldn't have drank last night" He says

I shake my head "I'm going to throw up."

He's silent and I bound up the stairs and crash into my room. Why? Why are those two here? They should stay away from me if they know what's good for them. I bring nothing but trouble to those who try to help me. I sigh and drop onto my bed.

I hadn't realised I passed out until I heard a whispered row and my window opening. I gasp and sit up as two thumps hit my bedroom floor. My bedroom light is still on and on my white carpeted floor lie two familiar boys who I'm both happy and upset to see.

"What are you two doin'?" I ask in a whisper

Connor stands first and looks at my room with a little surprise and a little distaste "Wow, this is pink"

Murphy staggers to his feet and looks around with the same "Didn't peg ya for the pink and unicorns type"

"I'm not!" I say defensively "It's my father's way of keeping me a child"

I hear footsteps advance towards my room and I panic and rush over to both boys "Under the bed!" I whisper harshly

They crawl under the pink four-poster and I place a pile of books on the floor and as the door opens I pretend to pick them up "What happened?" Father asks looking at me.

I hold up one of the books "My book ends suck"

"Okay, petal, daddy will buy you better ones" Father says patronizingly

I sigh angrily as I put the books on the white desk "Da, I don't want you to buy me better ones. I don't want you to buy me anything period"

I look over and my dad is frowning "Catriona, I do what I do, so you and yer brother can have the life I never had"

I scoff "Don't use me as an excuse. There are plenty of people in this world who give their bairns better lives without resulting to crime"

"What do you want Catriona?" Dad asks harshly

"I want to leave this damn house and lead my own life! Get a job, actually maybe even date!" I tell him firmly

"You don't need a job, you will never need a job and once you marry Kyle you can leave this house" Dad reveals

There is a silence where I try and contain my anger "What did you just say? Marry who now?"

"Kyle, petal, you grew up with him" Dad says

"I know who he is!" I scream loudly. I grab a book from the desk and launch it at him "Who the hell do you think you are? What time do you think we live in? You don't get to marry me off to the highest bidder!" I scream "Get out!" I throw another book at him.

Dad sighs "It's happening, Catriona, deal with it"

"Over my dead body!" I snap, and I mean it.

"Don't be so dramatic. You are staying in this room until you learn to behave yourself" He says calmly and closes the door behind him. I hear it lock and he walks away.

I drop on to my desk chair with a sigh. I forgot Connor and Murphy were even here until they crawl out from under the bed. I look up at them "I'll take you up on that offer now" I'd rather live with two strangers than be within 30 feet of my family.

They both grin "pack a bag" Murphy says

"Okay" I reply and pull my pink suitcase from my cupboard and walk to my walk in wardrobe and open both doors wide. The boys come up behind me and look into my giant wardrobe and one of them let out a low whistle.

"That is a lot of clothes you have there, lass" Connor says stepping into the wardrobe

My eyes widen "Wait" I say but it's too late he finds one of many of the pink monstrosities my mother bought me. Both of them burst out laughing.

"I did not buy that!" I snap "And keep yer voices down!"

The laughter dies down and Connor steps out of the wardrobe "I'll let you pack"

I only grab a few things, because there are only a few things I would actually wear. I bought them. I throw the wardrobe of Denim and Leather into the case.

"This is more like it" Murphy says, picking up a pair of leather trousers I threw in my case. I giggle and move from the wardrobe to my bathroom and grab toiletries and my make-up.

"Lass, ya don't need any make-up" Connor says

I smirk "Why? Can I just use yours?"

Murphy laughs again, so hard in fact he has to grip my bed to avoid falling over.

Connor hits his brother and says "What I meant was yer a beauty with or without it"

I close my suitcase with a little smile "Why thank you Connor."

"Hey, what's this?" Murphy asks pointing to the framed certificate on my wall

"My degree" I say with a shrug, walking over to him and the certificate

Murphy frowns "Why did your father let ya get a degree but not work?"

I smile "It was a way to shut me up and distract me for a while, it worked until I graduated" I take the certificate and put it in my suitcase.

A knock at my door nearly sends me to the roof and I indicate for the boys to get down again and I shove my suitcase under with them. I walk to the door and call "Who is it?"

"Your mother"

I lean against the door "Shouldn't you be at the party?" I ask

I hear her girlish giggle "I worry about you, Catriona"

"Why?" I ask

"You shouldn't defy your father." She says switching to Gaelic

"I will when he's wrong" I reply in Gaelic

"Cameron told me about those men you met last night" She says carefully

I smirk "Oh yeah? What about it?"

"He also told your father" She says, she's warning me.

"Right, and? What do you want me to say?" I ask

"Just that you should stay away from them for their sake" Mum says

My smirk falls from my face "Why? What did dad say?"

"Nothing" She replies and I frown

"At all?" I ask

"Not a thing" she replies

I sigh "Who did he call?"

"I don't know" She replies

"Yes you do, give me a nationality" I snap back

"Russian" she says with a sigh.

"Right, goodnight, mum" I say, returning to English

"Goodnight" I hear her steps retreat and the boys climb out

"I believe my brother blew what went on between us out of proportion" I tell them

"You speak Gaelic?" Connor asks

I smirk "What? You think you Irish are the only ones? We have a version too"

"Let's go" Murphy says with a laugh as he grabs my case.

"I don't know, you guys might be in danger" I say hesitantly "Why would ye risk yer lives fer a girl ye barely know?"

Connor and Murphy look at each other, then to me "Why not?" Murphy says and that takes me by surprise "Ya don't wanna be here so we're offering ya a way out. Take it, Catriona"

He holds out his hand. I take it tightly and we climb out the window.


	7. The Loft

The boys lead me to the area of the fence they got in. It has a tree next to it which gives you the boost you need to get over the tall fence.

"We think alike, this is where I always escape from" I say quietly.

Connor climbs over first and Murphy tosses him my case. Murphy moves forward to help me but I'm already climbing up the fence. My dress gets stuck on a tree branch as I straddle the fence.

"Fuckin' thing" I mutter and pull at it.

I lose my balance and fall off the fence with a gasp. Connor catches me in his arms. I look up at him shocked and he's grinning "Falling for me already, love?"

I laugh "What can I say, Connor? You're irresistible"

He smirk and leans forward, his face inches from mine "So are you"

My face burns and I let myself drop from his arms. Murphy lands next to me and takes my hand "Let's go"

We walk through the darkened streets quickly. It's not until the adrenaline disappears from my system I realize I packed my jacket instead of wearing it. I shiver violently as the cold, Boston air starts to affect me. A heavy jacket is placed over my shoulders. I look up at Murphy surprised.

"Thank you." I say and slide my arms into the jacket.

"You sound surprised, love" Connor says with a smirk.

I look down at my slightly ripped dress "No one has given me their jacket before when I've been cold"

"No even yer Da?" Murphy asks, shocked.

I shake my head "No, he just tells me I should have brought a jacket."

"What an arse" Murphy mutters

"Well, I don't run away from home to get away from father of the year" I say with a grin.

We enter an apartment building and Connor presses 5 in the elevator. We head up and Murphy lifts a wooden bar and leads me towards a door. When we enter the apartment my eyes widen.

"Cosy" I say with a smile in Murphy's direction.

He smiles sheepishly "Yeah, it's not what yer used too but it's a roof"

"Its fine" I look around. There are two double mattresses on the floor, a round table with cards and an ashtray with a good few fag butts in it, a small kitchenette and empty food containers lying around. The bathroom is one with the rest of the room that gives me concerns about privacy. There's only a ratty couch.

"Um, where do I sleep?" I ask

The boys hang up identical rosaries on a couple of hooks by the door and move further into the room. "Take yer pick. Ya can sleep with either me or Murphy"

I look between them surprised "Why can't you sleep together?"

The boys freeze "what?"

I laugh "I'm kidding, who's beds this?" I ask sitting on a mattress

"Mine" Murphy says with a smirk

I smile and look around "We have a privacy issue"

Connor grins "Privacy? We don't mind"

I give him a look "I do"

He holds his hands up with a grin "Relax, I'm jokin', we'll find some sorta curtain to put up"

I smile and look down at my lap "I'm sorry for putting ye guys out like this"

Murphy drops down next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side. I relax automatically and put my hand on his chest. I yawn and my head drops.

"You should get some sleep." Murphy says and pulls back a little.

I tighten my grip on his shirt briefly then let go when I realise what I'm doing. I look up at him and nod "Yeah, you guys too, I got a half an hour nap, you guys didn't. I need to change"

"We'll leave" Connor says

I shake my head "Don't be ridiculous, just turn around"

The boys smirk and turns.

I open the case and pull out a pair of shorts and a vest top and change quickly. I turn and I'm confronted by boxer clad Irishmen. My face burns. Wow, they are gorgeous men! My eyes go straight to Murphy and the temptation to touch him is too high. I take a deep breath.

"Catriona?" Murphy says with a smirk.

I shake my head "Nothing, I'm fine. Sleep time!"

I crawl onto Murphy's mattress and crawl under the covers "This is actually pretty comfortable" I say and snuggle into it more. The light goes off and I feel the mattress dip.

"It does its job" Murphy says. He's so close.

I can't resist and I slide closer. I like him. I realise how close he really was when my ass bumps into his body.

"Oops, sorry" I say quietly

He doesn't reply but his hand does go around my waist and he pulls me into his chest. Not a word passes between us and I fall asleep.


	8. First Day of Freedom

The next morning I wake up first. My head is lying on Murphy's hard chest, my arms is across his stomach and my leg is tangled with his. His arm is around my shoulder, loosely holding me to him and I feel his other hand on my upper thigh, a little too close to my ass.

I pull away slowly and carefully to not wake him up. I'll make them something to eat… if they have anything in. I move in the dark, I don't want to turn the light on and disturb them. They do have a little lamp though, so I use that and place it on the kitchen counter. I open the fridge and they have very little. They do have milk, cheese and eggs. Omelette it is. Their frying pan is surprisingly clean… although by the looks of this place they don't use it. I shake my head and put on their two hob cooker.

Ten minutes later as I am putting the cheese covered omelette under the grill in the frying pan I hear one of the boys sit up.

"What is that smell?" Connor's voice asks from the darkness.

Light fills the room and I look over at the mattresses. "Oh, I'm making you guys some breakfast, you don't mind do you?"

"Mind? Not at all." Connor replies with a grin then punches Murphy.

Murphy sits up suddenly and his hand searches my side of the bed. His eyes look panicked until he sees me in the kitchenette. "Whatcha doing?" He asks

I pull the frying pan out the grill and place it on the hob "Breakfast."

I pour out some coffee and place the cups on their little table. I clear the table from the cards and poker chips and head back to the kitchenette where I plate up the omelette and put the plates on the table too. The boys stand and I admire them as they pull on their robes. They head over and sit down.

"It's not much but it's all you had" I tell them

Murphy grabs his fork and starts shovelling the food into his mouth "It's good" He says with his mouth full.

I giggle "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full" I scold jokingly

"I'm surprised ya can cook" Connor says

I nod understandingly "Yeah, my third nanny taught me when I was little. I used to help her around the kitchen and set the table and stuff. Eventually, she was fired for 'getting my hands dirty'" I put that in finger quotations.

Murphy nods with a smirk "You're a little rebel ain't ya?"

I blush and stare at my plate "I never meant to be but anything to piss off my father just made me feel I was making his life a little less easy. If he's not going to work hard for money he can work hard to keep his child in check"

The boys chuckle. Murphy looks at his watch and says "We've got to go to work"

I smile brightly, hardworking gentlemen! I hit the jackpot. "Ya should stay in here for a few days. So no one sees ya" Connor says as the boys dress.

I lower my head "Yeah, I suppose, I would like to go out and work too"

Murphy grips my shoulder on the way passed and smiles "Ya will, for now though, keep yourself safe in here. We'll look after ya"

I nod "Okay. Thank you"

Connor and Murphy grab their rosaries from a hook on the door and head out the door. Connor pauses and looks back at me "See ya later, love"

He winks at me and leaves. I grin and do a little twirl, I'm free! Well, kind of. This is fantastic! I look around the room. This room is not. It's a grimy bachelor pad and is in serious need of a clean and that is what I will do today.

The boys do have cleaning supplies, though they have clearly been rarely used. I start in the kitchen with the dishes. Then I deep clean the crap out of the room. Even the shower looked almost as good as new, almost, I can't clean rust. I clean myself next, I have a choice of three shower heads, and it's kind of like the showers you get at the swimming pool. The water is actually quite warm and the pressure is alright. I just put my panties, jeans and bra on when the door opens.

Both boys stop laughing almost instantly when they see me. I shove my shirt on quickly and grin "Oops, sorry"

Murphy walks over saying "Don't be sorry, I'm disappointed we didn't get here earlier"

I punch his chest "You're such a perv"

"Now, lass, we can admire beauty can't we?" Connor asks with a sly grin before I can answer he lifts up the things in his hands "We got a curtain to put across the bathroom for your ladyship"

He pauses and looks around "Did you clean in here?"

I nod "Yeah, should I not have?"

Connor and Murphy shake their heads simultaneously "Ya kidding? This is great" Murphy says and pulls me into him.

Connor hits him in the back with the pole in his hand "Ya can leave her alone for a minute and help me"

Murphy hits Connor back and in second they're both on the ground beating the crap out of each other. I shrug and head towards the door and grab my jacket and my purse.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Murphy asks, rolling off his brother.

"The shop. Ye have nae food" I tell him with a smile

"Ya can't go outside yet, give it a couple of more days and when we stop seeing so many Scots around here you can go out" Connor says standing up.

I put my purse down with a sigh "I am so sorry. What am I doin'?" I sit at the table and look up at the boys "You two are Catholic right?"

They nod.

"Isn't one of the commandments to respect thy father or somethin' like that?" I ask

Murphy walks over to me and grip my chin and lifts my head to look at my face "Your father has broken most of those commandments. I believe ya respect your father within reason not allow him to force ya to do stuff ya don't want to do. You're an adult, ya can do what ya want"

I smile "I don't know how"

He brings my face closer to his "Yeah, you do. We'll help ya" He steps back

"Not another word on it, Catriona, your here ta stay even if we have ta force ya" Connor says with a grin.

I laugh "Well one of you need to go buy something for dinner"

Connor stands "Chinese okay?"

"I meant buy ingredients to make food" I say with a smirk

"Na, takes too long" Connor says then leaves.

I turn to Murphy "You two-" my words are cut off by Murphy's mouth


	9. Murphy

His lips against mine are rough and urgent. He deepens the kiss forcefully and lifts me on to the table. I moan into the kiss and opens my legs for him to step into. He presses his body into mine, his hand tangled in my wet hair, my legs are wrapped securely around his hips. I can't stop my hands from wandering down his chest to the hem of his shirt. I play with it as Murphy kisses down my jaw to my neck. His hands grab my shirt and lifts it up. My hands are forced to detach from his shirt and I lift them above my head as he rips it off. His mouth moves down my chest to my breasts. My breath quickens with anticipation and nervousness. My very core is awake with a desire I didn't know was possible. As his mouth presses oh so gently on the curve of my left breast I feel a shiver run through my entire frame. He takes that as a sign to unclip my bra. He stares unabashed as he pulls the material from my body. I look away from him and cover my chest. He moves my arms away silently and firmly. He lowers his head and kisses one breasts before taking the nipple into his mouth. I gasp at the foreign sensation. Murphy gives the same attention to the other breast and his hand inches towards my jeans. He unbuttons them and that's when all hands went to panic stations and I push him off of me harshly and cover my chest again.

The loss of his warmth brings me back and I look up at him wide eyed. He is looking at me guiltily "I'm sorry, Catriona"

I shake my head vigorously "No! It's not you, actually I really like you. It's just that I've never done this before"

He looks confused for a moment then his eyes widen "Wait, you're a virgin?"

I nod "Well, yeah, wasn't that obvious? You saw my room right? You think my dad would let me have a boyfriend?" I smile at him gently "You were my first kiss too"

He looks shocked then smirks "Really?" He advances on me and I feel more comfortable again now that that is out in the open.

Murphy extends his hand "I'm the only one to touch here?" he asks caressing my lips. I nod speechlessly.

He moves his hand to my neck "And here?" I nod again and feel that desire again as his fingers slowly slide down my chest and move my hands. He slightly skims over one nipple with his finger "Here too?"

My breath is shallow as I nod "Yeah"

His hand travels further down and stops at my hip "What's this? A tattoo?"

I'm snapped back to reality and look down at my hip "Oh, yeah. My dad hates tattoos but I think its art. They mean something, you know?"

He traces the bird "What does this mean to you?" He asks

"Freedom" I reply

I lift my hand to his neck at touch the Virgin Mary "I don't need to ask do I? Devote Catholic, right?"

He nods. I caress his neck then giggle "You know, that was people used to call me in high school"

He frowns "The virgin Mary?"

I look at the tattoo on his hand and nod "Mary is my middle name. When people found out my middle name and the fact I was a virgin still, that's what they called me. Didn't put me up or down like. I was a virgin out of choice. Didn't see the point in just giving it away just because everyone else was" I move my hands back up to his face "I wanted to save myself for someone special. My father on the other hand wants me married first but that sound so medieval"

Murphy smirks "Special, huh?"

I nod with a seductive look "Murphy, would you be that special someone?"

He caresses my cheek with the back of his hand "aye, but not tonight. I'm not gonna take ya on a table. I have too much respect for ya for that being how your first time goes."

I smile and hold out my hand "Can you give me my bra back? My back needs the support"

He laughs and collects my bra from the floor for me. I thank him and put it on. He watches me carefully "I'm assuming they're real" He asks pointing to my double D's

I nod "Yeah, I was an early bloomer too, high school was a pain. Boys at that age can be so vile"

He hands me my shirt and laughs "I suppose we are"

I blush "Sorry, I'm not saying you were vile, although you could've been. I didn't know you back then"

I pull my shirt over my head. The door opens at that moment and Connor walks in and looks relieved "Oh good, you're not havin' sex"

I snort with laughter and slide off the table and wink at Connor "And leave you out? That would be mean"


	10. New Job and Connor

Over the next few weeks, I became the boys' housekeeper, cleaning and cooking and that is about it. The three of us have become extremely close. The two of them can speak seven languages! Although I can speak eight, French, Italian, Spanish, German, Russian, Latin, Gaelic and Japanese. Why? My dad made sure I learned them so I could interact with Mafia groups from almost any background and also make sure they can't plot against me in their own language. The boys said their mother made them learn them. The only difference is the boys speak Irish Gaelic and I speak Scots Gaelic, the dialect is different and they only understood some of what I said to my mother. They also use Irish to speak behind my back, always about or involving me. Catriona is the same in every language. We found out almost everything about each other. Though everyone has their secrets. I certainly do, I'm sure they do too. They came to me with good news this afternoon.

Murphy bursts in first shouting "I want ta tell her!"

Connor follows with a pout "But I got her it!"

I stand from the table and raise my hands "Woah, woah, tell me what?"

"A job! We got you a job!" Connor says and is tackled to the ground.

"I wanted to tell her!" Murphy says as they fight.

I grab Murphy's coat collar and pull him off Connor and I kneel between them "You got me a job?" I ask excitedly.

"It's in the meat factory but not like us, as admin, cause of your degree." Murphy says wrapping his arms around my waist possessively

"It's not exactly worthy of your skills or in your field but it's the best we could do" Connor says sheepishly.

I grin and hug Connor then turn in Murphy's grip and hug him "Are you kiddin' this is great! A real job!"

I jump up and run to my suitcase, there isn't enough room for all of my things so they are between a drawer the boys gave me and my case. I rummage through my clothes and pull out a high-waisted, black pencil skirt and a white shirt and my black heels. "Finally! I bought these when I received my degree assuming I would start work but as you know that never happened"

I stand and hold the skirt against by body "Cute, right?"

The boys stand from the floor and Connor laughs "It's a meat factory, Catriona"

I shrug "You said Admin, right? Admin wear things like this" I say with a grin.

"Aw, look how excited she is" Connor teases and grins at his brother.

Murphy grins back and moves towards me quickly. He grabs my face between his hands and kisses me enthusiastically. I hear footsteps charge across the room and I'm pulled from Murphy violently and another pair of lips hit mine. My eyes ping open and I'm kissing Connor. I try to step away from him but Murphy's body presses against my back. A noise of confusion vibrates off the back of my throat.

"She's mine, Con" Murphy mutters and presses his mouth against my neck.

Connor lets go of my mouth and chuckles "It's rude not to share, brother."

My eyes widen "Share?" my voice comes out like a little squeak

Murphy grips all of my hair in one hand and moves it over my other shoulder for better access to my neck. "We're twins Catriona, we've always shared"

I try to break away but Murphy grips my wrist with one hand and covers my eyes with the other. "Just relax, love" He mutters against my ear.

I can't see, what's happening? He tells me to relax but I can't if I can't see! My whole body twitches as hands grip my hips gently but firmly. The hands move my shirt up, I feel the coolness of the air on my bare stomach. Lips brush against my cheek, jaw and neck and I shiver at the sensation of both. The boys are silent, the only noise is my hollow breathing. Breathing that turns into a gasp as warm lips press against my cold stomach.

"w…wait" I force out, my free hand searching in the dark for Connor's shoulder.

Connor takes my wrist and holds it away from my body. My shirt is tugged higher and a coldness rushes over me as I feel suddenly uncovered. My shirt is gone and my hands are only temporarily free, I can see temporarily as well. I see Connor on his knees in front of me and I feel suddenly hot. Murphy's body presses against my back again and I'm on fire. His hand cover's my eyes again.

"Boys, wait" I protest and struggle

"Trust us Catriona and just relax." Murphy mutters against my ear. "Yer still my girl but Connor loves ya too"

My mouth drops open "Love? Too?" I ask.

My head is tilted backwards and lips attach to mine hungrily. Hands brush against my lower stomach as they unbutton my jeans. They are tugged down my legs and the hands move my ankles as the pull the jeans away from my body. The hands travel up my legs slowly. Lips press onto the flesh of my inner thigh. I gasp into Murphy's mouth. He detaches from me.

"No, Con" I hear him say.

The mouth pulls off my thighs "She's mine first" Murphy says firmly.

"What was that, Murph?" Connor asks sounding a little pissed.

"You heard me" Murphy growls.

What's happening right now, what the hell is happening! There is movements and something is tied around my eyes. I'm left cold again and I'm suddenly well aware of my lack of clothing. I move my arms around myself tightly. Hands grab mine and pull them away from my body. Sensory deprivation certainly does heighten all your other senses.

"Don't" Connor says gently in my ear, his hands let go of mine and travel down my back to my bra clasp, there is a tightness before it falls off my body.

"I'm cold" I say quietly

Conner's warm hands cup my breasts gently "We'll warm you up"

My heart jumps into my throat. Oh God.


	11. Two Is Better Than One

Hand caress the outside of my thighs, the contact makes me jerk harshly "Relax, love" Connor mutters against my hair as he massages my breasts.

Murphy's finger touches me through my underwear firmly. I twitch again and gasp. I hear him chuckle and his hands brush my hips as he hooks his fingers in my underwear and pulls them down my legs and pulls them away from my body. I am now completely naked in front of both brothers. I press my thighs together automatically, is this the point of no return?

Connor kisses my neck slowly, his tongue licks the junction of my neck where it meets my shoulder. It was a distraction. Murphy's fingers rub the little cluster of nerves that only I have ever touched. The rough pads of his fingers are a stark contrast to my softer hands. The sensation causes me to let out a moan.

"That's right, Rhi, let it out" Murphy mutters as he kisses my hip. Rhi? I like that.

His tongue replaces his fingers, I gasp and my legs collapse on themselves. Connor's strong arms keep me standing. My back is flush against the synthetic of his t-shirt. My head has fallen against his shoulder, my hand is gripping his on my breast. My other hand has shot out to grip Murphy's hair as he uses his tongue to make my insides feel hot.

"Oh God!" I gasp as I feel something build in my lower stomach. "Wait! Murph" my orgasm hits me like a tonne of bricks and a scream erupts from my throat.

My whole body collapses into Connor who chuckles "You wore her out, Murph" His mouth presses to my ear "We're not finished with you yet"

I'm lifted from the ground and held against one of their chests. My head just drops to their shoulder. Not finished? I suppose returning the favour is only fair but I can't see for shit.

"Let me see" I say weakly.

I'm dropped onto a mattress "No" Connor says

I hear things being dropped, shoes? Belts? Oh God! My breathing is already increasing in anticipation. The mattress dips and I can sense someone leaning over me, a body slides between my legs, it's the perfect fit, like a jigsaw puzzle. I reach my hand up and feel their face. I feel short hair first and move my hand down to a forehead and further to gorgeous high cheekbones, further and feel a small amount of facial hair, my finger brushes over a mole at the corner of the person's mouth. I allow my thumb to caress a thin mouth.

"Murphy" I say quietly.

His mouth presses against my ear "I love you, Rhi"

My hands grip either side of his face and bring his mouth to mine. "I love you"

He shifts slightly then asks "Can I?"

I drop my hands to his shoulder "Yes"

I grip tightly and tense as I feel his member press against my lower lips.

A hand caresses my cheek "You have to relax, Catriona" Connor says kissing my cheek

"I want to see!" I gasp as Murphy enters me with a grunt of his own

The blindfold is removed and my eyes take a moment to adjust to the light. I look straight up at Murphy and smile. He looks down at me and moves slightly. I wince at the sharp pain.

"Move" I tell him.

He does. It hurts a little at first but the more he moves the more it becomes pleasurable. I pull him to me happily. I can never go back now, this is the life I want. Murphy. I look over at Connor. I reach out and stroke his cheek. Connor too. My head snaps back to Murphy as the feeling comes back. His movements are rougher and harder, he's not holding back anymore and I love it. I lift my head and crash my lips onto his as my second orgasm hits me. Murphy grunts against my mouth as he stills within me. I'm definitely warm now. Murphy collapses next to me.

Connor's lips touch my ear "Can you go one more round?"

I look back at Connor and nod. He grips my hips and flips me onto my stomach. I make a noise of surprise, I'm facing Murphy. Connor's hand brushes up and down my back slowly and grips my hip. I gasp as Connor enters me, a little more gently than Murphy. I reach out and grab Murphy's arm. I'm extremely sensitive, the slightest movement sends shocks of pleasure through me and nothing about Connor's movements are slight.

His tempo increases and his hand wraps around my stomach and pulls me up. My back hits his chest. My hand slips from Murphy and I'm forced to grip Connor instead. It doesn't take long for my third orgasm to shock through me. I spasm and fall forward into Murphy's waiting arms as Connor crumples behind me. The three of us lie there, Murphy's arms tight around my body and Connor has an arm wrapped around my thigh. The sweat covering my body cools and I shiver violently.

"Well" I sigh gently "Didn't see that one comin'"

Murphy chuckles "I told ya I'd make yer first time special"

I look up at him "I assumed ye meant candles not a threesome"

Murphy smirks and Connor kisses the dip in my lower back "That wasn't just a threesome, love" He mutters against my back.

I look up at a smirking Murphy then over my shoulder to Connor "What do you mean?"

"Murphy isn't the only one that loves ya." Connor says.

"The both of us talked. We both want ya so we'll both have ya" Murphy says

I sit up, grab the blanket and cover my body before moving down the mattress. "What? That… we can't"

Both boys sit up "Why not?" Connor asks

I open my mouth a few time. My brain is screaming: Why not indeed? Two gorgeous men wrapped around me all night. Both hopelessly devoted to me. But something is nudging at the back of my head.

I look down "Won't that make a whore?"

Both boys frown "Of course not" Murphy snaps "You'll be exclusive to us and us to you. If anyone has a problem with it they can fuck off"

Connor nods in agreement "Yeah, we love ya, Rhi."

I smile "Rhi?"

"Ya said not to call ya Cat" Murphy says with a grin.

I giggle. "I love you both too but…" I look at Connor a little guiltily "I am in love with Murphy"

Connor smiles "I know, I'll make ya fall in love with me too"


	12. Spiritually Touched

I slept beside Murphy that night. It only seemed right, but when I woke in the morning I opened my eyes to see Connor's face in mine. I jump in surprise. I'm still in Murphy's arms, I can feel his breath against my hair. I grin excitedly and jump up and start shaking the boys not to gently.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I shout excitedly.

"What?" the boys ask simultaneously and sit up

"Work!" I say and jump up.

I almost fall back down at the noticeable twinge in my lower region. I ignore it and dive into the shower and when I get out the boys are sitting on the edge of the mattress and rubbing their eyes. Totally passed being embarrassed naked around them I get changed into my work clothes. I do my hair and face in front of the cracked mirror. When I turn I see one the boys have poured cereal and coffee for us.

"This is so exciting. I've never had a job before. I've done a few lectures and interned and stuff but not a real proper job!"

The day went great! My job is in HR, managing the employees, sorting pay check, filing incident records, sick days ect. The weeks pass by quickly and I almost forgot about having a family. The boys, my boys, and I are having a great time, drinking at McGinty's and getting to know their friends really well, especially their best friend, Rocco. They keep trying to get me to go to church. I refuse. Today is St Patrick's Day and the whole neighbourhood turned green overnight.

"Please, come ta church with us, love. Just for today" Connor says as we get ready for work.

I sigh impatiently "I'm not religious"

"It's Saint Paddy's Day!" Murphy protests.

"Not my patron Saint" I tell them "Talk to me on St Andrew's Day"

I'm tackled against the wall. I gasp and look up at Murphy who is looking at me with a smirk "Just once" He digs his thigh into my crotch

I twitch a little "Fine!" I push him "Now get off me!"

We walk to the church and I look up at it. I flinch, I'll probably be struck by lightning before I touch the door. Technically I am Catholic. I was baptised Catholic, I had my first holy communion, that creepy thing where they make seven year olds dress like brides. I never actually went to church other than when my gran used to drag me there when I was a kid. Connor grips my elbow and half drags me up the steps.

"You'll be fine, darlin'" He says

He pushes the door open and pushes me into a pew. I sit as rigid as a board as the service starts. The boys pay little to no attention to the service and spend their time praying on their knees. They are so cute. The priest stops talking and another takes his place.

"Thank you Father Macklepenny, for coming all the way across town to be our guest speaker today. I hope you found our little parish to your liking." The older priest says.

Suddenly the boys stand. Connor touches my arm and I stand with him and they usher me out the pew. I look around confused as the others in the aisle part ways like it is a regular occurrence. My eyes flick to a little girl who stare at the two brothers in awe. Huh?

Connor places me at the door and says "Wait here"

I nod and watch them walk straight towards the alter. What are they doing? I tune out of the sermon as I watch them. They kneel in front of the Jesus statue and pray. They kiss the statues feet and walk back towards me.

The priest's words grab my attention "and I am reminded on this holy day of the sad story of Kitty Geneviese. This poor soul cried out time and time again for help but no person answered her calls. Though many saw, not one so much as called the police. Her assailant wiped the bloody knife off on her lifeless little body. They watched as he simply walked away. Nobody wanted to get involved. Nobody wanted to take a stand... We must fear evil men and deal with them accordingly but what we must truly guard against, what we must fear most is the indifference of good men."

His words hit me deep. It's almost as if I was meant to come here today. Murphy whispers something in my ear but I don't pay attention. I can see the priest stare at me and his head bows just a little. My father is one of those men he speaks of… and he's right. I'm dragged out the church.

"You alright, Rhi?" Murphy asks

I look up at him "Eh? Aye. I'm fine!"

He frowns "No, you're not" He says gently

"He's right, what that priest said, it's true. People like that man he was talking about, justice never comes to them. Especially if they are like my father. A slap on the wrist and they're on their way to do it again" I look up at Murphy feeling angry "How is that fair?"

He shakes his head and holds me to his chest "It's not"

"I do believe the Monsignor finally got a point." Connor says as he lights two cigarettes in his mouth and hands one to me.

Murphy lets go of my shoulders and lights his own and says "Aye"

I take a draw of the cigarette and says "Let's get out of here. I don't like gettin' all spiritually touched. Creeps me out"

They both laugh and follow me down the street. We head to work and I accept a kiss from each brother before heading to the Admin office.

"Mornin'" I say to my colleague, Darcy, with a big grin.

"Oh thank God you're here Catriona." Darcy says, her Irish accent thick, and stands up, grabbing a folder as she goes. "We have a new employee and I'm swamped here."

I take the folder with a smirk "And you want me to fill it out and get them to sign it"

She kisses my cheek "You're an Angel sent to me by the Lord himself"

I shake my head and sit at my desk "I'm already doin' it ye don' have to convince me anymore"

Darcy is an older woman, well older than me, late thirties. Her hair is ginger, her eyes are green. She's pretty. She smiles at me "No one gave ya anything for nothing did they?"

I look up from the paper in front of me in shock "What? How could ye possibly know that?"

"It's the shock in the face ya have when ya get a compliment" She replies

"My daddy brought me up to no take nothing for nothing, I tended to try not to listen to my dad though" I reply with a grin

"You live with Connor and Murphy MacManus don't ya?" She asks

I nod.

"They gave you nothing for nothing" She says.

I smirk and give her a wink "Not nothin'"

She laughs loudly and shakes her head as we continue to work.


	13. Teasing in the Workplace

Ten minutes later I stand with the form in my hand "I won't be long"

I head down to the factory floor. Murphy spots me and looks very excited, like a kid when they see their parents in the audience at a school play. I spot the woman Darcy described. It wasn't hard. She's very tall and butch. She's standing with Connor who I'm assuming is training her.

I hear Connor say something as I approach. "Okay, just cut off as much fat as you can as it goes by and the rule of thumb here is…" He is interrupted by the woman, her name is Rozengurtle Baumgartner. Unfortunate, I thought it was a joke to begin with.

"Rule of thumb?" She says sounding offended. She turns to the room and I can see a tattoo on her neck that says: untouched by man. Makes sense now, lesbian.

Connor looks at her questioningly "Yeah?"

"Do you know where that term comes from? In the early 1900's it was legal for men to beat their wives as long as they used a stick no wider than their thumb." She says loudly to the room.

Connor holds up his thumb and stares at it and says "Can't do much damage with that. Perhaps, it shoulda been the rule of wrist." He looks a little too proud of himself.

Before she can say anything I stride over and bump Connor out of the way with my hip and smile up at the woman "Hi, how you doin'? I'm Catriona from admin, could I get you to sign your employee form please?"

She looks at me up and down with a loose jaw and nods silently. I grin "Thank you"

I hand her the form and the pen and she leans on the table next to her. I look at Connor with a grin "Don't get to see you at work very often"

He grins and brushes his mouth against my exposed ear "No, I don't. I don't like it. I want ta see ya all the time"

Murphy who was standing right behind us joins in with his brothers teasing by kissing my jaw "Me too"

I push them away with a fake look of annoyance "Connor and Murphy MacManus, we're in the work place. I think they call that sexual harassment."

The woman turns angrily on Connor "You don't even respect women do you?" The woman snaps at my boys.

I hold my hands up "Hold on"

Murphy presses into me "Rhi doesn't mind, do ya, darlin'?"

Connor grins at the woman who is boiling with rage "I knew you two pricks would give me problems. Women don't like your male dominance bullshit!" She snaps

I can't help but want her to feel a little more pissed off "Really?" I ask innocently "I kinda like it" I reply and stroke Murphy's arm.

The room erupts with laughter. "Oh, come on now Rozengurtle. We was just tryin' ta get a rise outta ya." Connor says when he sees the woman's been pushed too far.

"Yeah. Just tryin' ta break the ice is all. Rhi's our girlfriend" Murphy says. All the employees know about the three of us and nobody gives a shit.

"Fuck you" Rozen…whatever says pointing at Murphy then turns to Connor and shouts "and fuck you too!"

"Oh, come on its St. Patty's Day. It's all in good fun." Murphy says with a grin

"Baumgartner sound Irish to you, fuck face?" She snaps and I glare at her

I step in front of the boys and hold up my hands "Right, now. There is no need for that"

Connor says "yeah, look Rozengurtle, we're sorry. Just relax."

She punches Connor in the face. I gasp in shock but Connor barely moves and smirks "Why don't ya save all your aggression for protests and marches and what not."

She suddenly lifts her foot and kicks Connor in the balls and he goes down "Would you stop beating my man!" I snap angrily as I drop down beside Connor and help him onto a seat

"You fuckin' slave. Kowtowing to the needs of men! Get up! Get the fuck up! Leave him there" She snaps at me

I stand up and get into her face "What did you just call me?" I ask dangerously.

She actually looks surprised and I smirk "What? Because I wear a skirt and shave means I can't take you down?"

She lifts her fist and aims for my face. I'm ready to hand her ass to her but Murphy pulls me away and punches her instead. She hits the ground. "Don't ya try and touch me girl again and you're gonna have to change that tattoo now"

I managed to tweak things in HR so the three of us could keep our jobs. That bitch started it and we defended ourselves it wasn't hard to find 'witnesses'. Everything was smoothed over and Rozengurtle was moved to another factory line. Just another day with the MacManus brothers, you gotta love them!


	14. Ma and Games

When we get back to the apartment, Connor collapses onto the couch with a groan.

"Well that was eventful" I say with a grin. I point at Connor "Strip"

He does and I get ice from the freezer and wrap it in a dish towel and hand it to him "Wouldn't want you to get swelling now would we?" I ask with a wink

"I'll be back soon. I'll get dinner, can't be arsed cooking. Pizza okay?" I say and pick up my bag.

"Want me to come with ya?" Murphy asks

I shake my head "No, I'm good"

20 minutes later I walk back in with a bag in my hand and see the boys, both naked, on the floor, side by side, talking on the phone. It's their mother.

I know that because I can hear her voice from here "I mean it now. I carried the two of you little bastards around in my belly at the same time you ungrateful pissants. Ya ruined my girlish figure in one fell swoop, and then ya sucked me dry. My tits are saggin' down ta my ankles. I trip over 'em for Christ sakes, now ya listen ta me, no fighten'!"

All I see right now is Connor's naked ass and, unfortunately, Murphy's towelled covered ass and ice everywhere! "Uh, what's happenin'?" I ask and put the pizza box down on the table.

Both boys look around at me with a look of surprise.

"Oh, I just heard a girl! Is that me Catriona?" Mrs MacManus says excitedly. I've only spoken to her once, she loves me.

"Hey, Mrs MacManus" I say loud enough for her to hear and move around the boys and lie down on my stomach in front of the two brothers, using my elbows to keep my upper half off the floor.

"Oh Darlin', call me Ma" She says "My boys treating ya good?" she asks

"Very good, they saved my face from a butch lesbian today" I reply with a giggle

She laughs loudly "Good boys, I raised them well"

"Aye, you did that" I reply with a giggle

"Shit. I gotta go. Looks like I caused a ruckus with that shot. Half the damn neighbourhood is comin'." She says with a laugh

"Shot?" I say confused

"All right, love ya ma. Listen, before ya go just give us the goods, eh?" Murphy says

"Yeah. It's been twenty-seven years." Connor says

"Still bickerin' over that, huh?" Ma asks

"Come on, ma. Out with it. Who came out first?" Connor asks

"All right, I suppose ya have the right ta know." Ma says and the boys listen intently "Are ya ready?"

"Aye." Both boys say

"The one with the biggest cock!" She yells then bursts out laughing before hanging up.

I burst out laughing. "I love your mum." I tell them and scoot closer to them. I close my eyes and move my face between them.

Nothing happens and I open my eyes to see they are staring at each other penis's "Um, hello?" I say irritably.

"Who is bigger?" Murphy asks

"What?" I ask

"Who's bigger?" Murphy repeats moving in to kiss me lightly.

I smirk then stand "I see why your mum keeps the 'who came first' thing to herself."

Both of their faces drop "Oh, naw, come on Rhi!" Connor protests.

I shake my head "Na"

Murphy climbs to his feet and grips my face "We can get it out of you, you know"

I sigh, too tired and already know since it St Patty's day the boys are going to drag my tired ass out drinking "You're both about the same size to be honest"

Both boys pout. I look at Connor's penis and frown "Although, what's going on there?" I ask, it looks like it shrunk

Connor looks down then up to me quickly "Hey! Come on, I've had ice on mine!"

I walk over to him and slide my hand up his chest and into his hair "Need help warming up?" I ask seductively

Connor grins from ear to ear "Aye"

I turn to Murphy abruptly I can feel Connor's lips on my hair "You heard him Murph, warm him up"

Murphy looks surprised then starts laughing. I can see Connor's hands move out of the corner of my eye and I move out of the way quickly.

I turn and grin at Connor who looks annoyed then smirks dangerously "I don't think so, lass. Get yer arse back here"

My grin grows "Nope"

I back away slowly, turning this joke into a game. Murphy decides he wants to play too as he moves to his feet slowly. This might be fun. My heel hits the platform edge that separates the shower and the main room and fall backwards into the still running, freezing shower. The initial shock from the cold water makes me freeze before I shout and throw myself forward onto my knees and out of the cold water. The boys both start pissing themselves with laughter.

I move my wet hair out of my face and glare at the two. I stand slowly and smirk at the fact the water soaked my shirt and it's see through. I place my hands behind my back slowly and lean forward slightly with an innocent smile on my face.

"I was gonna let you have all of this too" I says to them before shimming my shoulder gently.

They both stop laughing and stare at my see-through shirt. They both step forward but I hold my hand up. "Ah, no. You see I used the word was? Neither of you are getting any of this tonight."

They look at each other and I hate the smirk that crosses both of their faces. They step forward slowly and predatorily. I eye the door, contemplating if I can grab my jacket and get out without them catching me but I realise this is no longer my game anymore. It's theirs. I set off at a run, hoping to catch them off guard but a hand grabs my bicep and pulls me into their completely naked form.

"Don't try and tease us, my love. It won't work." Connor presses his mouth against my ear before saying "Ya only make us want ya more" his hands make quick work of the buttons of my shirt. His hand reaching into my bra.

Murphy is already on his knees in front of me and is removing my skirt. I look down at him and he smirks "You can't win, Rhi."

I step out of my skirt and Murphy separates my legs and smirks up at me "No underwear?"

I grin "Happy Saint Patty's Day."

Both boys laugh and Murphy attacks my vagina with his mouth. I gasp and cling to Connor's hand and neck. Connor peppers my neck with kisses and his free hands plays with my breasts. I can feel Connor's no longer cold. I abruptly pull away from both of them.

I grin "I'm gonna get changed, then we eat"

I can feel their murderous looks on the back of my head as I open my drawer and pull out my emerald green pleated, mini skirt and a black, off shoulder jumper. I have to change my wet bra and put on underwear. I tuck the shirt into the skirt. I slide on a pair of black heels with ankle straps with diamante buckles. As I turn the skirt bellows out then back into my body.

"I've been saving this for today, ain't it cute?" I say with a grin "I love the way it swooshes"

Murphy smirks and walks over to me "I like the way I won't have ta take it off to fuck ya"

I grin and push him away from me "Don't be so dirty and get dressed"


	15. Bar Fight and A Reward

The boys dress, then we eat and half an hour later we're in McGinty's with people from the factory. I sit on the bar with my legs between Murphy's. We drink the night away, no green beer thank God. That's the weirdest thing I've seen.

"Try the Guinness" Connor says pushing his towards me for the tenth time tonight

I push it away "No, I don't like it and if you get any of that on this skirt I will end you"

Connor pouts and takes it away. Rocco walks in that moment and the boys go nuts over each other it's my turn to pout. "Who you love more, Rocco or me?" I ask the boys.

Connor smirks "That's a tough one"

I move to kick him but Murphy closes his legs and captures my legs between his. "Rude" I mutter.

"I love you the most" Murphy mutters and leans up to kiss me. I kiss him back.

"Hey!" Connor complains.

I look at him and stick my tongue out "Yer own fault"

The room empties slowly until around three A.M. and only the regulars are still here. It's quiet now, I'm still on the bar and Murphy has his head on my lap as he smokes. Casual conversation flows between us all until Doc says.

"Listen, boys and girl, I've got some very bad news. I'm gonna have to close down the bar. The Russians are buying up buildings all over the town, includin' this one. Fuck! Ass! And they're not lettin' me renew my lease." He stutters

There is a silence between us all. Oh no, I like it here. The boys do too.

"Let me talk to my boss." Rocco says "Maybe he can do something."

The boys groan "What the fuck's your boss gonna do?" Connor asks annoyed.

"Who's your boss?" I ask Rocco

"Yakavetta" Rocco replies

"The Italian Mafia?" I ask surprised

"Don't sound so surprised, your Dad's McAndrew right?" Rocco asks

My eyes widen and my eyes dart around the room.

"Don't worry, love. All those weeks ya spent in the apartment we were makin' sure nobody spilled the beans as to who you are. Every Scot that walks in this neighbourhood is told you're not here" Connor says

I nod "Really? That's kinda cool"

"Listen, fellas, I don't want anyone to know. So you keep your traps shut! You know what they say: People in glass houses sink ships." Doc says and I look at him confused

"Isn't it: People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones?" I ask

The boys laugh "Hey, Doc, I gotta buy you, like, a proverb book or somethin'. This mix-and-match shit has gotta go." Rocco says

"What?" Doc says with a shrug

"A penny saved is worth two in the bush, isn't it?" Connor teases

"And don't cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen." Murphy joins in and there is laughter until the door open and three big, scary guys walk in.

My eyes widen, please don't recognise me, please don't! The whole group at the bar turn to look at the Russians and Murphy stands and blocks me from view.

"I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing now." The baldy in the middle says

"Checkov." Murphy says and wraps his arm around Rocco "Well, this here's McCoy. We find a Spock, we've got us an away team." The boys laugh, I don't get it.

"Me in no mood for discussion. You, you stay. The rest of you, go now." Chekov says angrily while pointing at Doc

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck out of here!" Doc stutters angrily

Connor turns to the bar and picks up his drink and says "You know he's got till the week's end, right? You don't have to be hard-asses, do ya?"

"It's St. Patty's Day. Everyone's Irish tonight. Why don't you just pull up a stool and have a drink with us?" Murphy offers and I kick his back gently, he can't stay here!

"This is no game!" Chekov yells and smashes both boys' drinks out of their hands "If you won't go, we will make you go."

Murphy had moved to far right when his glass shattered and Chekov spots me "It's Catriona McAndrew!" He shouts excitedly. "There is a pretty prize on your head"

"My head?" I ask with a little fear.

"You have to be alive" Chekov sneers "They said nothing about you being conscious"

Murphy and Connor both dive in front of me "You keep your hands off her" Murphy snaps in Russian.

"She's our girl, you don't touch her" Connor says angrily, also in Russian.

The Russians look surprised. Suddenly, the two on the either side of Chekov knock both boys out of the way and Chekov grips my arm tightly and pulls me off the bar. I lose my footing and my knees land on the glass on the floor. I gasp in pain as Chekov drags me forward on the floor before pulling me to my feet.

"Rhi!" I hear the boys shout.

Now I'm pissed. I pull my fist back and punch Chekov hard across the face. He is shocked by my actions and loosens his grip on my arm. I pull away and lift my foot and kick him in the stomach and send him sprawling onto the ground. I step backwards and shake my sore hand.

Hands grab my shoulder and I find myself staring at Murphy and Connor's backs. "That wasn't very polite was it?" Connor asks in Russian sounding pissed

"We can't let that one go, Ivan!" Murphy says, also in Russian and he is fuming.

The boy turn to me and kiss a cheek each before turning and plummeting a newly standing Chekov to the ground. Instincts kick in and I round house kick the Russian to my right while the other regulars take out the one on my left. My concentration is on the guy I kicked, respect for women is not in these men's philosophies. Boss's daughter or not, I hurt their pride, they will try and hurt my face. The word being try. The fighting lessons my father forced me to take revive in my brain and the guy doesn't get a punch in edge ways. One last punch from me sends him to the ground face first and doesn't move.

I turn to see the Russian that was on my left push Murphy into the wine rack and is choking him with his arm. I step forward to help but Connor's hand grips my bicep tightly and pulls me into his chest.

"Stay away, he can take care of himself!" Connor shouts.

Murphy grips two wine bottles and brings them down onto the guy's head and he's out for the count.

The regulars and my boys tie Chekov to the bar and pour whiskey onto his ass. I step back as Connor sets Chekov's ass on fire. I smirk and can't help but feel this just isn't enough. It's funny as fuck but it'll heal and he'll be right back out terrorizing people but this feels like a little victory. At least he's been knocked down a few pegs.

An hour later, I'm back at the apartment with the boys and Murphy fixes up my busted knee as Connor gets me some water. I pass out before either job is done.


	16. More Than Meets the Eye

**Third Person P.O.V**

Murphy and Connor were both surprised to see what their girl could do to a man twice her size. She took the Russian down easily and this is while she's drunk as hell. The boys thought they knew everything about Catriona yet she can still surprise them. There is more to the girl than meets the eye. Both boys were fuming when Chekov dragged her across glass like that, tearing her pretty white skin. They lost it. No one hurts their Catriona. Neither of them missed the smirk that spread across their girlfriend's face when they set Chekov on fire, and both of them had never wanted her more. She is such a strong woman with high morals despite being brought up by scum that treated her like a child.

Back at their apartment Murphy cleaned Catriona's knee while Connor went to get her some water. Murphy watched as her head dipped a few times before she fell backwards onto the bed, passed out but fine. He couldn't help but laugh. She is so cute. Still in-between her legs, as she lands, Murphy gets a fantastic view of her black lace panties. He wants nothing more than to bury his face between those thighs but he won't because she's fucking unconscious.

"There's no need for the water, Con. She's out" Murphy calls over his shoulder quietly as he tapes the bandage pad to Catriona's knee.

Connor walks up and chuckles "Can really handle herself can't she"

Murphy manoeuvres his wasted girlfriend under the covers "Aye, she certainly can"

Connor leans over her and pulls the clip from her hair "They know she's with us"

Murphy nods and bites the flesh of his thumb "Aye, we'll protect her. That scumbag da of hers isn't gettin' her"

Connor laughs quietly "I think she'll protect us"

Murphy smiles and crawls in beside Catriona. Murphy and Connor never officially agreed upon who would sleep with Catriona but it seemed clear to both of them that Catriona loved Murphy more than Connor. For now anyway. Connor was determined to change that.


	17. Russian Payback

**Catriona's P.O.V**

I open my eyes just to force them closed again. Ow, my head! Thank God it's Saturday. I sit up slowly and risk opening my eyes again, I need water. I turn onto my knees and hiss in pain. I look down at my bandaged knee and sigh. I forgot about that. I feel for my shoes, slide them on. I push myself to my feet, stagger over to fridge and pull out a bottle of water. I drink half the bottle in one go. Next I grab asprin and take two and leave the packet out for the boys. I look over at my two boys and smile. They both really stepped up last night. I don't know a single other person who would beat the crap out of the mafia for me, or anyone else. The boys stir and Connor sits up first with a groan.

I smile and take the asprin and water over to him "Mornin', darling. Want some water and asprin?"

He nods and takes both off of me. I move to Murphy next and offer the same and he takes the same. I look down at myself, I'm still wearing the same clothes I was wearing last night. I half expected to be stripped but we were all pretty wasted last night.

Both boys swing their legs over the edge of the mattress and slide on their boots and house coats. Murphy grips the back of my neck and kisses me "You okay?"

The door bursts open before I can reply. A scream escapes my mouth by accident as two of the men from last night burst through the door with guns in their hands and bandages on their bodies. I stand quickly with the boys. Murphy keeps me firmly behind him and Connor turns to face the Russians.

"Freeze! You fuckin' Irish faggots!" Chekov screams then punches Connor across the face, sending him to the floor.

I gasp in shock and fear. Oh God, I should have known this was going to happen! The other Russian grabs Murphy away from me and forces him to his knees, his gun at Murphy's head.

"Get the fuck off me!" Murphy snaps

"One move, McAndrew, and his brains will be on the floor!" The Russian growls.

I stand stock still with my hands up in front of me. Chekov pulls Connor off the floor and drags him to the toilet "Put on the cuffs!" Chekov screams at him.

"You know why I fucking come here? I come here to kill you. But now, I no think I fucking kill you. I kill your brother. Shoot him in the head. And I take the girl and get a sizeable payday and she won't be conscious, I promise you that" Chekov snaps at Connor.

Connor looks furious and screams "Fuck you!" Over and over.

My whole body feels numb with anger "Leave them alone!" I snap angrily.

Chekov storms over to me and grabs my hair painfully. I let out a gasp of pain "Shut up! There isn't nothing you can do. You no your father"

I'm dragged towards the door by my hair.

"It was just a fuckin' bar fight! You guys are fuckin' pussies!" I hear Murphy snaps

I struggle. The last thing I see is Connor screaming his brother and my names. My eyes burn with tears. They're going to kill my boys.

Outside Chekov throws me at the second Russian who forces me to look at Murphy who is looking at me and nods.

"It's okay, Rhi" He says, trying to sound soothing.

Chekov smirks "Is it?" He looks over at the Russian holding the gun to my head and nods.

My knee throbs painfully as I'm pushed to the ground roughly. I gasp in shock as the butt of a gun makes contact with my face. The force send me sprawling to the floor and I'm kicked in the stomach. I gasp again as the air in knocked out of my lungs.

"No! Leave her alone!" Murphy screams.

"I hope your conscious is clear, Irishman" Chekov says then starts laughing.

From my position on the ground I can see the roof. My eyes widen as our toilets falls from the roof and Connor jumps after it. I try and move but my stomach won't allow that. Murphy dives on top of me as porcelain shatters after hitting Chekov over the head. Chekov shoots as he is hit and falls forward and hits the ground. Another gunshot goes off. Murphy jumps off of me and runs over to Connor.

I force myself to my knees and crawl over to the unconscious MacManus. I feel for a pulse, which is there and stroke his face gently "Connor, baby, wake up"

The Russian Connor sent to the floor moves and reaches out for his gun. "Murph" I warn.

Murphy pick up the un-shattered lid of the toilet and smacks it over the Russians head twice. He then grabs a bag and puts Chekov's gun into it and searches the body and puts money in it. He repeats the process with the other Russian. He then comes over to Connor and I and lifts Connor off the ground. I struggle off the ground and help get Connor onto Murphy's shoulder.

"Grab the bag, Rhi" Murphy says. I nod and wince as I bend down to grab the bag and run after Murphy.


	18. The Hospital

Overcrowding in hospital these days is ridiculous. Despite this, the Doctors do their best for their patients. They do good by Connor, they get him into an exam room until he is awake. They check him out and wake him up artificially when they see he has no internal bleeding. They also patch up his forehead.

I hug Connor as he sits up, looking dazed but fine. "Thank God, you're okay!" I cry into his neck.

I feel a hand on my shoulder "Miss, please let me look at you now" the female Doctor says with a smile

I shake my head "I'm fine"

"Catriona" Murphy says dangerously.

I sigh "Okay."

"Would you two step out please, Connor, you can stay for as long as you need" The Doctor says

The boys nod and leave the room.

She examines my face then tells me to lie down and examines my stomach and she re-dresses my knee which had split open again. "You're lucky, you will have a minor bruising, no internal damage"

I nod with a smile "That's good, thanks Doc"

"You can stay as long as you need as well, holler if you need anything" She tells me.

I nod and head out of the room. I see the boys talking to a little boy lying on a bed in the hall. I look to my left and see three nuns sitting there, the one in the middle has been hurt.

"Rhi!" I turn and see Murphy run over to me.

He envelopes me in his arms and kisses me. I kiss back and he pulls away "Are ya okay"

I nod and Murphy is shoved out the way by his brother who then proceeds to kiss me. I kiss back then pull away and examine his face "Are you okay?"

Connor grins "It takes more than that ta take me down, love"

I smile and I feel eyes burning into the back of my skulls. I turn and see the nuns glaring at me and cross themselves. I frown back and say "Don't judge me, you're all married to the same bloke"

They all look shocked and I walk over to the little kid on the bed who Connor is playing with again. "Look at the ceiling. Sense our touch alone. Wait until you feel me move." Connor says to the boy

The boy is staring at the ceiling and Murphy smacks the boys hand gently and grins "So quick ya couldn't even feel it go, could ya?"

I smile as the kid grins and Connor says "Let's try it again. Try it again. Look at the ceiling."

"It's Doc." Murphy says suddenly.

I look up and see Doc cross himself with the holy water and Connor moves away from the kid with difficulty and grabs the bag with the guns and money in it

"Thanks for comin', Doc." Murphy says and pats the man's back

Doc looks between the three of us then touches my bruised cheek gently and says "Jesus Christ! What the fuck happened? Are you three all right?"

"We're alive." Connor says, with his arm around my shoulder to hold himself up

"A F.B.I. agent came by the bar...and he left me his ca…ca…ca He left me his c... Oh, he fuckin' gave me this." He hands the card to Connor who takes it "Fuck! Ass! What are ya gonna do?" Doc says, earning the attention of the nuns

"We oughta turn ourselves in, tell him it was self-defence." Connor says

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what he said." Doc says

"How the fuck's he know that? We haven't spoken to anyone." Murphy says looking confused

"Don't know. He didn't say." Doc says

"All right. Listen, Doc, we need you to do us a favour." Murphy says

"Anything" Doc says

Connor hands him the bag "Just hold on to this for us. We're gonna come back for it when we get out."

"Right." Doc says and walks off shouting "Fuck! Ass!"

"None of that cursing was directed at you." Connor says to the boy "He's... He's a bit" He taps his head and earns a smack from me

"Ow, what?" He asks rubbing his arm.

"The man's got tourettes" I tell him and wrap my arm around his waist

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and Murphy takes his other side. This is going to be difficult.


	19. Meeting Agent Smecker

It takes ages to get to the police department and my arms are hurting when we finally do.

"I've never been happier to see a damn police station!" I mutter as we head up the steps.

I hear voices as we enter the main part of the station "Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights is gonna spook 'em. Okay? So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston. Thanks for comin' out." Rude.

"You'd probably have better luck with a beer." Murphy says with a smirk, the comment not even fazing him

"You would" Conor agrees with a grin

The whole room stares at us in shock. I smile a little not really sure what else to do.

"Hey, Greenly. Onion bagel, cream cheese" The guy, who I'm assuming is the Agent Smecker from the card, says with a smirk

The Greenly guy was the one who spoke and he put his head down into his hands.

Smecker looks up at us "This way boys and girl"

He takes us into a soft interrogation room and leaves as we sit. He comes back with doughnuts and coffee.

I dive for both. Smecker inspects my face for a moment "Miss Catriona McAndrew"

I look at him surprised "Yes, how do you know that?"

He smirks "Your mother reported you missing"

I raise an eyebrow "my mother?"

"You look surprised" he says

"It's unusual for my family to go to the police for anything but as a member of the organised crime unit you would know that" I tell him

Smecker chuckles "Yes, I do. I might as well settle two cases while I'm here. Why were you reported missing?"

I look at Connor who nods. I look back at Smecker and say "Well, my father treats me like a doll. Kept me looked up in a room that has been kept the same since I was ten. All pink and frilly, it's God awful. The only reason I got an education was to keep me temporarily distracted. However, when that distraction was over and I wanted to leave and earn an honest living my father all but had a heart attack and locked me in my room. I snuck out one evening and met these two. They had known me about six hours when they offered me to stay with them and I took them up on that offer. That's all. I'm 22 years old and I left home. Hardly a missing person. If anything I escaped captivity and that's why I never left a note"

Smecker nods slowly "Well in that case, I won't reveal your identity to the press. All they know is a woman was present at the scene"

I frown "How do ye know that?"

Smecker pulls an evidence bag out of his pocket and places it on the table.

My hand flies to my ear automatically "My earring. I didn't even notice it was gone"

"You can have it back" Smecker says

I smile at him and take the earring out of the bag "Thank you, for this and not revealing my identity, I appreciate that. I don't want these two to get hurt even more because of me"

Murphy and Connor's hands both grip one of my thighs each under the table. Smecker turns on the boys "This conversation is going to be recorded. Just answer to the best of your knowledge."

"Excuse me, sir. Please." Murphy says and places his hand over the recording device. He leans into me and whispers in Latin "What do we tell him about the guns and money?"

"We just got up and left. Bum musta rolled them before the police got there." Connor answers in Latin.

They look at me and I nod. Smecker looks between us with a smirk. Murphy sits straight and nods "We're ready"

Smecker turn on the recorder "You are not under oath here. Just answer the questions. I'm assuming you knew these guys from before?" He offers us cigarettes.

The boys take one each and Murphy also grabs me one and holds it to my mouth. I take it and hold still as he lights it.

"We met them last night." Connor says, putting his own on a napkin until he finishes his doughnut

"They had some pretty interesting bandages." Smecker says with a smirk "Know anything about that?"

The boys and I look between each other and resist laughing. Connor and Murphy relive the previous night.

"So, how is it that you guys are fluent in Russian?" Smecker asks

"We paid attention in school." Connor says

"Know any other languages?" Smecker asks

"Aye. Our mother insisted on it. French." Murphy says then in French ask "How do you think he figured all this out without talking to us?"

"That's beautiful" Smecker says

"I have no idea. Maybe someone saw and talked." Connor says in Italian then chuckles "It's Italian" He says to Smecker

"Not in our neighbourhood, man. A hundred percent Irish. No one talks to cops. Period." Murphy says in German.

"Then I guess he's just real... real good." Connor says in Spanish

I giggle a little "It makes me wonder who actually does speak to the police" I say in Gaelic, it's more to myself.

Both boys smirk at me "It's sexy when you speak Gaelic" Connor says

I grin "I am sexy, babe"

"Babe? You're dating them both?" Smecker asks with a smirk

Murphy puts an arm over my shoulder "Aye, she is. Got a problem with that?"

Smecker shakes his head "Each to their own"

"I'm glad you see it that way" I say taking a draw on my cigarette.

"What are you guys doing working at a fucking meat packing plant?" Smecker asks

Both boys laugh and the door opens and a cop walks in "Agent Smecker? The press is everywhere. They're just goin' nuts for these guys. I don't know what you wanna do."

"You're not being charged. It's up to you. You wanna talk to 'em?" Smecker asks

"Absolutely not." Connor says

"No pictures either. Is there anyway that we could stay here?" Murphy asks the cop

"Yeah. You know, we have an extra holding cell you guys can..." the officer trails off and looks at Smecker "Can they stay?"

Smecker makes a patronizing face "Well, we'll have to check with your mom. But it's okay with me if your friends sleep over."

The three of us laugh at that and the cop looks embarrassed "Time to feed the dogs." Smecker says and stands, grabbing his jacket.

I put my head on Murphy's shoulder "Uh, my stomach is killing me"

"Here, you got any pain killers?" Murphy asks the cop

He nods "Uh, yeah. Give me a minute"

"No one has kicked me in the stomach like that in a while." I say with a giggle.

A hand strokes my hair "And it won't happen again" Connor says firmly.

I giggle "Never say never"

Murphy grabs my face and lifts it to look at his face. He looks angry "We mean never!"

My eyes widen "Guys, relax, I…" Murphy's mouth cuts off the rest of my sentence.

His free hand grabs my waist to pull me closer. Connor's hand moves my hair over my shoulder and grips my bicep. He kisses a trail up my shoulder to my neck and kisses all the right spots. I moan into Murphy's mouth as the door opens.

I pull away from Murphy abruptly and lose my balance on my chair and fall off it. Connor catches me under the armpits before I hit the concrete floor. The cop looks embarrassed "Sorry" He stutters before placing the pain killers and water on the table.

"I'll, em, show you to the holding cell now" He says, not looking directly at us.

I hear Connor and Murphy chuckle "What's the matter with ya? You never seen a girl get kissed by her boyfriend before?" Connor asks

They're teasing him. "Aye, does it bother ya she has two?" Murphy asks

The guy looks at him shocked and shakes his head rapidly "No! Just surprised"

Connor pulls me onto his knee "Can ya blame us? She's beautiful, don't ya think?"

The cop looks mortified, not quite sure what to say "Y…yes she is"

I sigh "Now boys leave him alone." I smile at the cop "sorry about them they like to tease. You can show us to that holding cell now"


	20. Beer, A Pack of Cards and Company

The cop shows us the holding cell and says guiltily "We only have two spare cots"

Murphy's arm tightens around "No problem, Rhi here sleeps with me anyway"

I look at the cots "It'll be tight"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Connor and Murphy smirk at each other. I elbow Murphy in the stomach and step away from him "Get your heads out o' the gutter"

The officer smiles and says "Do you want anything?"

Connor grins at the officer "Beer, a pack a cards and some company would make us happy"

The officer beams as if it's Christmas and nods "No problem!" He scurries from the room.

I walk around the small cell a minute and smile at the boys over my shoulder "This is tight and cosy" I turn and press my back into the wall of the cell with the best coverage. "We can have fun. What do you say?" I ask and lean my head back into wall.

Both boys move forward but I put up my hand "What do you wanna play?" I ask

They both look at each other and smirk "Miss McAndrew, you have been a very bad girl" Connor says, his accent almost makes me slide down the wall

"Ya need to be punished" Murphy growls

I bite my lip "Yes, yes I do"

Someone clears their throat at the door. I turn my head and see two officers standing there, the one from before and his pal.

"Sorry to interrupt" The cop from before say and looks down.

I push myself off the wall with a laugh "Why? Wanna join in?"

Both cops and both my boys look at me shocked and I laugh harder "I'm kidding, wipe the look off your faces"

I see a pack of card in one of the cops hand and move forward quickly and take them from him "Oh, cards! I've never played cards before!"

The cops both look at me with red faces and their eyes avoid mine. Connor and Murphy chuckle "How have you never played cards, Rhi?" Murphy asks

I look up at him "Daddy wouldn't let me play. Said it was a man's game"

Murphy's arm goes around my neck "It's anyone's game, you can play with me first and watch how it's done"

I nod excitedly "Okay."

Playing cards was fun. Murphy and Connor are very good at it. I decide to play on the next round and I'm a natural according to Connor. I beat all of them, twice. On the third round Rocco comes in and saves the boys from further humiliation. The boys jump and greet him enthusiastically and Rocco hands them clothes. Then pulls out their rosaries.

He walks over to me "I also brought you clothes too" he hands me the folded up clothes and I take them with a grin

"Aw thanks, pal!" I say with a grin

I look at what he brought and flinch. My leather trousers with a crop top, I'm going to be showing a lot of flesh. I feel my face burn when I see he brought me underwear too, the skimpiest underwear I own. White lacy panties and matching bra.

With a smirk I hold up the panties "Really? These?"

Rocco shrugs "They were the first ones I saw"

My smirk grows "Well that's a lie because I put these at the bottom of the drawer"

Rocco's eyes widen and his eyes flick to the boys who are smiling in a way that put chills down Rocco's spine.

The boys advance on him "Raking through our girl's underwear have ya?" Connor asks Rocco.

Rocco shrugs "Can you blame me? The girl's hot"

Both Connor and Murphy tackle their friend to the floor. The laughter stops the cops from intervening. The boys stand and Murphy lifts me into his arms and I squeal in surprise and tug my skirt under me to cover my ass.

"Murph, put me down!" I demand.

He grins at me and kisses me "I'm protecting you"

I slap his chest "At this rate I need to be protected from you"

I start to kick my legs until he forced to let me go. I stagger away from him and fall onto the floor with an 'oof'.

The room erupts with laughter. I pout huffily


	21. Punishment

Rocco leaves and the cops go with him, leaving me and the boys alone. I change out of my skirt, shirt and underwear and replace them with the new underwear. I'll sleep in these. I have no idea how the boys can sleep in jeans but I definitely won't be able to sleep in leather. I turn just to come face to face with Murphy's chest. I gasp and stagger back into the wall. I look up at him and he is smirking at me. He reaches out and gently strokes my stomach before gripping my hips gently but firmly and stepping close to me.

"Murph?" I say quietly.

He is looking at my underwear with a smirk "Doesn't leave much ta the imagination does it, Con?"

Connor appears at my side and runs a finger down the entire side of my body, ending at the middle of my thigh "No, it doesn't" he replies.

Connor pushes me forward hard and I collide with Murphy's chest. Connor slides behind me and pulls my ass back into him. My body twitches and Connor groans. Murphy grips either side of my face and lifts my head to look at him.

"You've been bad, Rhi. It's time for your punishment." He growls at me.

He kisses me roughly. The boys like it rough, so do I. Neither boy wastes any time. Connor's hand is in my panties, rubbing my clit and Murphy's hand is under my bra and massaging my breast. My body starts convulsing and moans escape my mouth but are muffled by Murphy's. My hands drop to Murphy's boxers and push them down. Murphy moves briefly. I pull away from his mouth and look down. Murphy is now only in his robe. I smirk and slide down Connor's body and land gently on my knees on the ground. My face is level with Murphy's penis. I have no idea what I'm doing but I'll give it my best. There is a tense silence in the room. I can hear Murphy's shallow breath, I can feel both brothers watch me intently. My hand comes up first and I stroke Murphy from base to tip once before wrapping my hand around him. Murphy is very thick, my fingers don't meet. Murphy takes a sharp intake of breath as I move my hand up and down, my grip firm. I like the noise that came out of his mouth, I want to hear more. I move my head forward and open my mouth. I take Murphy's penis into my mouth and keep moving forward until I feel I might choke. Murphy gasps and his hands snaps up to my head and grips my hair. I pull away until the tip and the move back in. I gag as Murphy's hips jerk forward. I pull away again.

"Rhi" Murphy gasps.

I keep going, I use my tongue and suck. Murphy loses control. He grips my head with both hands and starts thrusting his hips erratically. With one last thrust he hits the back of my throat. I feel his seed coat the back of my tongue and throat. I pull away and swallow reflexively then take a deep breath and wipe my mouth. Murphy falls backwards onto the cot behind him. I turn to Connor and look up at him with a smile and a tilt of my head. He nods, his jaw is slack but his mouth is closed. His eyes are burning with desire and I love it. I crawl closer to him and release him from his boxers. He is rock solid. I repeat the same thing with him as I did with Murphy and he reacted the same way though his thrust are considerably more controlled that Murphy's. He almost chokes me as he cums, his penis being slightly longer than Murphy's, I'll never tell them that. Connor falls back against the wall behind him and I lean forward onto my hands and breathe deeply.

My rest is short lived. Murphy climbs off the cot and lifts me off my feet before dropping me onto the empty cot. He kneels on the floor and pulls my body to the edge. His tongue licks my already wet folds. My body twitches and Murphy pins my legs down with his hands and continues what he's doing. He switches between sucking on my clit and exploring my insides with his tongue. I swear this man is magic. I grab his hair as my hips start to grind against his mouth instinctively. Murphy's name escapes my mouth in eager pants of breath, my legs shake involuntarily. One of my hands shoot up from Murphy's head and clamp over my mouth as my orgasm pulses through my body. My body convulses a few times before collapsing on the cot.

I look down as Murphy's head appears from between my legs and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He smirk as he crawls up my body until his mouth is level with mine. "We're not done with ya, love"

He grips my hips and twists me until I am straddling him. My vagina rubs against his hard penis and we both let out a gasp. I see what he's getting at and I lift my still shaking body off him slightly and position his cock at my entrance before coming down on him very slowly. My hands press down on his hips tightly as he tries to buck them. His face contorts with pleasure when I'm sitting on him properly. I move my hips up and down slowly, grinding against him, lifting my body only slightly. Murphy groans in pleasure and his hand snap up to my hips. I completely forgot about Connor's existence until I felt his lips on my shoulder. I gasp at the sudden contact and bounce on Murphy a little harder than I intended causing the man under me to gasp in pleasure.

"Want ta try somethin' new, love?" Connor whispers in my ear as his hand slides down my sweat slicked back and to my ass.

My whole body tenses as Connor's fingers press lightly against my second hole. I'm conflicted. It'll hurt, but so did losing my virginity and look at me now. I'm also very curious… curiosity wins and I lean forward onto Murphy's chest but look back at Connor with a wink.

He looks genuinely surprised a look that turns into one of glee. I watch him lick his fingers before pressing them into my second entrance. I gasp at the foreign intrusion and unintentionally scratch Murphy's chest who grunts loudly.

"Sorry" I whisper gently.

I can feel Connor stretching me then pulling his fingers away. I can hear him move behind me. Murphy grips my chin and forces me to look at him "Concentrate on me for a moment" He mutters.

Connor enters me slowly and both of us gasp at the same time "Oh, fuck! Rhi!" Connor says and brings his mouth down onto my shoulder.

He stays very still once he's fully inside. All you can hear is our breathing. I start moving again. I kiss Murphy passionately, feeling neglectful. The feeling of having both inside of me at once is overwhelming. Murphy thrust up as Connor pulls out, they get a great rhythm going and all I can do is allow it to happen, my body shakes with pleasure at this sudden turn of events and I'm kind of loving it. I feel like a pervert but I do not give a crap. I open my mouth to scream as my second orgasm envelops me but no sound comes out. I'm too blinded by pleasure. Murphy cums next as I clamp down around him. It takes Connor a few more thrusts before he joins us. Connor pulls out of me and falls backwards into his own cot with a shaky breath. My head stays on Murphy's chest as my breath comes out in short bursts of air. Murphy recovers first and lifts my hips up so his penis can slide out of me. I twitch again at the loss.

Later, once recovered, I manage to find the showers and I wash before returning to the boys. They go one at a time to shower as well. Murphy first. While he's gone I sit in Connor's arms and he kisses my shoulder.

"Was that okay?" He asks concerned.

I nod with a smile "That was surprisingly enjoyable. I didn't think I'd be into that but there you go"

Connor laughs "This day has been full of surprises"

I nod and kiss him "I love you Connor"

He looks at me wide eyed "Rhi. That's the first time ya've said that to me"

I nod "I know and it's true. I love you and I love Murph. I need both of you." I look away with a frown "does that make me greedy?"

Connor shakes his head "Naw, love. Plus, it was Murph and I who forced this on ya"

I look at him with a smirk "Connor, have ye no learned by now that no one can force me to do anything I don't want to do?"

Connor laughs "True. That's one of the things I love about ya"

Connor disappears for his shower once Murphy is back, wearing only his jeans, which are unbuttoned. I stare at his body then look at his face "You should be careful around me. Walking around dressed like that. I might do something that I will have to pretend to regret."

Murphy laughs and walks over to me and kisses me "You're one ta talk, Rhi"

He lies down on the coat and opens his arms. I crawl into them. I pass out before Connor even comes back.


	22. Mysterious Female

A sudden white light beneath my eye lids and a faraway voice wakes me first but the landing on the hard floor is what makes my eyes open.

"Ow!" I cry out and look up at Murphy who is half sitting up, looking at the ceiling and breathing heavily. I look at Connor who is doing the same. I'm sitting on the ground between the both of them feeling a little pissed off. Being rained on through a crack in the ceiling isn't making my mood any brighter.

"Destroy all that which is evil." Connor says looking at Murphy

"So that which is good may flourish." Murphy replies looking back at Connor.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask

Both boys look down at my, now damp, half naked self and their eyes snap back to each other and say at the same time "For her"

"For who?" I pull myself off the floor and onto Murphy's cot "What are you two planning?"

"We are going to do what we said" Connor says mysteriously

"Destroy all which is evil so good can flourish?" I repeat confused. Then it comes to me, it all but smack me in the face and I let out a noise of realization "Ahh, evil as in people like those assholes that attacked us?" I feel giddy inside "People like daddy dearest?"

Both nod looking at my face carefully waiting for my reaction. I smile "I wanna help"

Both look shocked "No" They say together.

I glare at them "Nu huh? That wasn't a request. Too long have I been forced to sit by while my father and people like him destroy innocent people's lives, act like it's their right and get away with it! I'm with you two for a reason. It wasn't an accident, us meeting, that thing the priest said at the church, those two Russians. It was destiny or something like that! I can handle myself and I know these people, let me help!"

The brothers look at each other and nod. "Okay, but ya do everythin' we say" Connor states, pointing at me.

"Yes, dad" I say with a frown

He lowers his hand "Please" He says with a sigh.

"Fine, fine! But don't tell me to leave you behind if it ever comes down to it 'cause I won't" I tell them with a pout.

Murphy leans up and kisses me "We will never leave you behind, right Con?"

"Never" Connor confirms.

The sun rises and I pull on my leather trousers, the cropped top and my leather jacket. I pull on one of my boots and I turn when I hear a beep.

"What is that?" A tired Connor asks.

I pull on my other boot and walk over to the boys and grab the hair brush one of the female cops had given me. Murphy pulls a pager out of the pile of clothes next to him and tosses it to Connor.

"It's that fuckin' Russian's pager." Murphy says and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands.

I flip my hair forward to get the tug underneath the black mane I call hair. It's painful but beauty is pain. I give up as the beeping stops and throw my hair back into place and let it fall where it wants.

"I'm just gonna cut it off" I mutter to myself as I drop the brush onto the cot.

Murphy looks at me with a frown "Cut what off?"

I tug my hair "My hair"

Connor stands and wraps his finger around some of my hair "Don't ya dare. What will we have to grab on ta?" he gives it a gentle tug to prove his point and I shove him off me.

"One track mind, honestly" I say with a giggle and step over Murphy's legs and walk to the cell door

"Let's go" I say over my shoulder.

Both boys grab their jackets and follow me out to the main part of the police station. We are met with cheers that make me jump in surprise.

I look over my shoulder and Murphy has thrown his hands in the air. I giggle and turn back I'm met with a hand shoved at me. I take it and the cop shakes my hand. I can't help but smile. I've never been greeted like this before.

A guy in cuffs is brought past us and Connor says "Keep the faith, man" to the guy

"Fuckin' blow me" The guy replies.

I glare after him with a pout "That was rude"

"Have you got a pen?" Connor asks one of the detectives that were here yesterday

"Yeah. Here you go." I look at the guy, this one is a heavier set than the other two and I know greenly is the one with the long leather jacket. Then there is the third one, who is shorter than the other two. Plus the two cops from last night.

"Thanks. Be right back." Connor says with a pat to Murphy's stomach and a kiss to my hair

"Good morning, kids" The big cop says "How are ya?"

Murphy grins and slaps their hands before shaking them. Three coffees are all but shoved in our faces "We'd be honoured if you would join us."

I take a coffee with a smile and nod "Thank you"

The bigger one, who introduces himself as Dolly, grabs the paper and shows us the front page. The headline reads: 'The Saints of South Boston. Brothers' and mysterious female's case discovered to be self-defence'

I snort as Murphy throws the paper back on the desk "Saints?" He stick his fingertips in the coffee and flicks it at the cops saying "Body of Christ. Body of Christ"

I shake my head and lean over to look at the paper again "Mysterious female? That's awfully intriguing if I do say so myself" I say with a grin. "I'm glad my identity was kept under wraps that would really suck for me" Then I point towards Murphy "And especially for them"

The detectives nod "Yeah, Jock McAndrew doesn't mess around when it comes to his daughter" Greenly says

I shrug "I'm the baby of the family, youngest of 21 cousins so they do get awfully territorial"

Murphy chokes on his coffee "21 cousins?" He asks

I nod "Yeah, Catholics, what do you expect. Most live in Scotland though"

"You're Catholic?" Connor asks appearing at my shoulder

I tut and look at the cops "It's like they don't know me at all, how mean"

The officers laugh. "Well gentlemen, thanks for your hospitality but we're gonna go now" I say to the cops and grab a MacManus with each hand.

All the cops jump to their feet "You got somewhere to go?" Duffy asks

Connor wraps his arm around my shoulder and steers me towards the door "Aye, we got pals. See you later, boys"

"Bye" Murphy calls and follows Connor and I.


	23. Rope

Outside the boys stop at the steps to light cigarettes and one was popped into my mouth when I open my mouth to talk.

I pull it out and look up at a smirking Murphy with a frown "Where now?" I ask

"To Doc's for our stuff" Murphy says and takes my hand as we move down the street.

"Then what?" I ask

Connor hands me a ripped piece of paper. I read what Connor wrote "Copley Plaza Hotel. Room 701. 9PM." I look up at Connor "That's the presidential suite."

"How do you know that?" Connor asks

I look at the ground "My father had me there under lock down for a week. He doesn't know I know it was him though"

"What do ya mean?" Murphy asks

"You know me, I ran away a lot and as punishment once my dad pretended he was going to let me move back to Scotland and do what I want. He let me go as far as the airport when some of his men grabbed me, put me in a car and took me to the hotel, they took me through the back. So I know how to get in without the staff seeing ye. They took me to that damn room put on accents so I wouldn't know what nationality they belonged to. They tied me to a damn chair and threatened to torture and kill me if daddy didn't pay a ransom. One of the guys got a little too excited and I ended up unconscious on the floor. Daddy pretended to 'save' me. Took me home treated me like a paper doll from that day on. Then someone posted a folder under my bedroom door with my father's whole damn plan in detail. My father is meticulous with detailed planning. That's how I know that room"

Both boys tackle me into a hug. I gasp as my hands are held tightly to my sides "Hey, boys!" I gasp and wiggle out of their grasps.

I turn to face them and step back a few steps "What ye attackin' me in the street for?" I ask

Murphy and Connor both look upset. My eyes widen in surprise and I step forward and put a hand on each of their cheeks. Both snuggle into my hand and kiss my palms "Hey, what is this? Smile for me, lads. You got away with murder, why? Because it was right. Someone's watching over you two. Now I'm not a huge believer in God or religion in general but you boys have a guardian angel of some sort."

"We don't care about us. We care about you. What kind of father would put his child through that?" Murphy says, looking pissed. Connor's face is a mirror image.

I pull Murphy's face down to mine and kiss him. I turn and kiss Connor next. "My father is an evil man. I'm not a child to him. I'm a pawn. The world is just one giant chest board to my father and all the people are just the playing pieces. He's got to go"

Murphy and Connor both smirk at me "Ya might not want to admit it, love, but God has touched ya too"

I scoff and let go of their faces and turn away from them "Let's go, we've gotta make a plan"

The boys get the stuff that Murphy snagged from the Russians and we head to a known arms dealer. Irish of course. The guy looked like an Irish farmer with his little cap on and his vest. He also looking dead serious. Murphy and Connor show the guy the goods. Guns, money, watches.

The guy passes the boys and me a duffle bag each and says "Knock yourselves out"

He leans back and flicks a switch. A light goes on behind us. I turn in my seat and my eyes widen "That's one hell on an armoury"

We head over the gate and Murphy open it and looks around confounded "Fuckin' hell" Connor mutters.

Murphy hits Connor's chest with a grin. I head over to the hand guns and grab six. Two each should be fine for now.

"Murph can you grab .45's and .50's please." I ask over my shoulder.

"How on earth do you know that?" Murphy asks

"We have a gun range in our house. I familiarised myself. One thing my dad taught me that I'll listen to: never trust the mafia"

"Look at that Murph. We got ourselves our own William Wallace" Connor jokes while inspecting one of the bigger guns.

"They may take our lives but they will never take our freedom!" I say dramatically then I giggle as the boys laugh.

"Do you know what we need? Some rope." Connor says excitedly

"Absolutely." Murphy says sarcastically, playing with a big gun "What are ya, insane?"

"No, it ain't. Charlie Bronson's always got rope." Connor defends

"What?" Murphy asks shoving stuff in his duffle

"Yeah. He's got a lot of rope strapped around him in the movies, and they always end up using it." Connor explains and I shake my head as I pack ammunition.

"You've lost it, haven't ya?" Murphy asks

"No, I'm serious." Connor exclaims

"That's stupid. Name one thing you'd need a rope for" Murphy says and his eyes light up when he sees the big gun in the back.

"You don't fuckin' know what you're gonna need it for. They just always need it." Connor argues

"What's this "they" shit? This isn't a movie." Murphy says.

"Oh. Right." Connor says pulling a big knife out of Murphy's bag "Is that right, Rambo?"

Murphy points the big gun at Connor who smirks "All right. Get your stupid fuckin' rope." Murphy says

"I'll get my stupid rope. I'll get it." Connor says walking backwards. He grabs rope off the wall next to the door and holds it up to Murphy "There's rope right there."

Murphy shoots him a sardonic look as Connor exits the room. I let out a little laugh and follow.


	24. Lucky Charm and Charlie Bronson

Outside that arms dealers place Connor looks at me "What's the plan for getting in?"

"Just follow my lead and you guys can think of the rest." I tell him

"We'll go through the air vents. Surprise attack" Murphy says decisively

I shake my head and skip down the step "You two have watched one to many action movies but we'll do it your way"

"What time is it?" Connor asks

I shake my sleeve back "8ish. Plenty of time to get to the hotel and do this"

That's what we do. We walk through the centre of Boston with duffle bags full of weapons. My head automatically goes up, my shoulders hitch back and my back straightens as we approach the hotel. The boys follow silently as I head down the side steps of the hotel and into the staff entrance and straight to the service elevator.

"What was that about?" Connor asks

I shrug "I can't help it. It's an automatic thing when I'm around rich people. They don't tend to bother ye if ye walk like ye could squash their social existence like a bug"

Murphy is uncharacteristically quiet "You nervous?" Connor asks him

"A bit." Murphy answers with a nod

"Myself as well." Connor says "Rhi?"

"Nervous? I'm terrified." I let out a huff of breath and jog on the spot a little "Shake it off."

Connor stops the lift. Both boys take off their jackets and start pulling shit out of the duffle bag and then shrug their jackets back on and ropes around their shoulders. I lean down and pull the hand guns out of my bag and attach silencers before grabbing the flashlights, zipping up the bag and standing straight. Murphy leans over to me and zips down my jacket.

I move back a little "What are you doing?" I ask

Connor shushes me and zips up both his and Murphy's bags after pulling out three woollen ski masks. I open my mouth to snap at him but both boys are on their knees in front of me and say a prayer. I remain silent and just watch. They stretch out one hand each and touch one side of my hips before leaning forward and pressing their lips to my bare stomach gently and stay there for a good few seconds. I look down shocked. What are they doing? I smile and I reach my hands out and stroke their hair.

They stand. Connor grabs the masks off the floor and places one over my head gently and tucks my hair into it. "That was for luck" He says while handing another mask to Murphy.

Murphy nods in agreement. Murphy gets down on one knee and knits his fingers together. Connor steps onto Murphy's fingers and Murphy boosts Connor up into the elevator shaft.

"You next, Rhi" Murphy says.

I nod and walk over to him and place my foot into his hands and reach up to Connor's outstretched hand. Murphy boosts me up into Connor's arms who pulls me on top of the lift with ease. Then helps Murphy up.

"I told you there would be a shaft." Connor says

"Just like on television." Murphy says.

"Guys! This is not TV, this is real life" I snap at them.

"You go in first" Connor says to me.

"Why?" I ask

"'Cause we wanna watch your arse in those trousers" Murphy says and grabs my ass.

"Oh!" I gasp and jump forward.

"Alright, I'll go." I say, I turn on my flashlight and climb into the vent that Connor just freed "The things I do for you two"

"There it is" Connor says cheekily and slaps my ass

I propel forward a little "Oh!" I look back at Connor with a grin "I kind of liked that"

"You hear that Murph? Our girl is into all kinds of kinky shit" Connor says, nudging a grinning Murphy.

I giggle "You never know, those ropes might have a use after all." I say and start crawling through the vents.

I hear no movement behind me "Come on then" I whisper

Both boys clamber through the vent at the same time. "Which way?" I ask

"Left" Connor says.

I turn left and keep going. "Connor?" I whisper.

"Ah fuck" He mutters.

"What?" I hiss.

"Keep going" He says.

I sigh and keep crawling. "Wait, wait" Connor hiss at me

I look over my shoulder and see him turn back. "Where the fuck are you goin'?" Murphy whispers impatiently

"I fuckin' hear some shit out here." Connor whispers

"Fuck you. I'm sweatin' my ass off draggin' your fuckin' rope around. It must weigh 30 pounds." Murphy snaps.

"We are doin' some serious shit here. Now, get a fuckin' hold of yourself!" Connor snaps.

I sigh and turn to face their backs.

"Oh, fuck you! I'm not the rope-totin' Charlie Bronson wannabe that's gettin' us fuckin' lost." Murphy snaps back

"Would you fuckin' shut it!" Connor says and hits Murphy on the head with his flashlight.

I sigh and lower my head, oh for fuck sake. It's like travelling with children! Murphy hits Connor back and they start fighting and both get all tied up in the rope. The whole vent shakes dangerously.

"Both of you stop it!" I hiss as loudly as I dare.

The vent shows signs of breaking "Jesus fuckin' Christ" Connor says

"Oh, shit!" Murphy says and the vent collapses under them.

I gasp as they fall through the roof and get completely tangled up in the rope. I crawl to the gap and watch nervously as the boys pull out their guns while upside down and start shooting. I pull the mask off my head and I flatten myself on my stomach to watch. There are at least half a dozen guys in there from what I can see, there's probably more. Murphy pulls out his Rambo knife and cuts him and his brother down. They jump to their feet and pull the fat guy off the floor and hold a gun each to his head.

"And shepherds we shall be. For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. E nomini patri, et Fili e spiritu sancti." They both say at the exact same time then shoot.

They take out their rosaries and cross themselves. "Em, Hello! A little help!" I call down to them and shuffle to the edge of the broken duct.


	25. Surprise Rocco

Murphy chuckles and walks over to me and holds his arms in the air as Connor starts going around muttering prayers and placing coins over the dead men's eyes.

"Jump, love. I got ya" Murphy says.

I push myself off the edge and into Murphy's arms. I jump out of his arms "Ooft that was like some crazy trust exercise" I say and pat his chest.

I look around and sigh irritably "I didn't help at all"

Murphy joins Connor in saying prayers and putting coins on eyes. They finish and come back to me. Connor wraps an arm around my neck and kisses my cheek. "Aw, sorry love. Next time"

I look around "Nice one though"

The boys break into a little laughter. Connor lets go of me and tugs on the rope "Well, name one thing you're gonna need this stupid fuckin' rope for." Connor mocks Murphy

Murphy hits his arm "Awright. That was way easier than I thought."

"Aye." Connor agrees and looks around

"On TV, you've always got that guy that jumps over the sofa." Murphy says patting Connor's arm

"And then you've gotta shoot him for ten fuckin' minutes too." Connor says using his fingers to animate a shooting motion

"No, instead you fell out of an air duct, got tangled in yer own damn rope and then had to save yer girlfriend from said duct. Very James Bond" I say with a smirk

"Aye but Rhi love, we're good." Murphy say pointing around the room

"Yes, we are." Connor exclaims. He strides over to me and kisses me hard "Lucky charm"

I burst out laughing and have to hold my sides to prevent myself falling over then say in an Irish accent "Aye, I'm magically delicious"

Connors picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and smacks my ass "Quiet you" He scolds as my laughter starts to die down.

He places me on the ground and looks at something behind me "Now, what do you think is in that little case there?" He asks

Murphy grins and runs for it but Connor pulls him back and reaches it first. I follow with a shake of my head.

The boys let out identical chuckles and pull out wads of cash. Murphy hits Connor in the head with the money he's holding and says excitedly "The hits just keep on coming!"

Connor shoves the money he's holding under my nose "Give it a smell." I push his hand away with a playful glare.

"I love our new job." Murphy exclaims then the doorbell rings.

We all look at each other and Murphy nods to the mask in my hand. I shove it on and pull out my gun. I follow behind the boys. Murphy sticks his arm out and presses me tight against the wall.

Connor peaks through the peep hole then pulls his mask up and steps back with a look of surprise. He grabs the back of Murphy's neck and force him to look. When Murphy steps back I have a look. It's Rocco.

"Bastard." Murphy mutters

"This has got to be his big break." Connor says with a grin

"Yeah." Murphy replies

"We've got to fuck with him, right?" Connor says looking between his brother and I.

Murphy gasps dramatically then grins "Okay."

"Open the door. I'm gonna grab him by the fuckin' hair." Murphy says.

I open the door and press myself to the wall behind it and Murphy lets out a battle cry and I hear trays falling and Rocco protesting.

"Sit down! Get down! Shut up!" Murphy yells as he pulls Rocco into the room. I close the door and follow them into the main room and see Rocco lying on the ground with Murphy and Connor leaning over him with their guns in his face.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! We're on the same side. Please, don't shoot" Rocco pleads with his hands up "Boss must've sent me in as backup. I'm Rocco! I'm the funny man. That ain't my name." He blabbers. I bite my knuckle to contain my laughter

"Where's your gun?" Connor asks loudly when Rocco doesn't answer he asks again "Where's your gun?"

"I'm the fuckin' funny man! It's right here. Right here. That ain't my real name." Rocco says again.

Connor pulls a six shooter out of Rocco's pocket and I frown. Well the math is wrong there. Connor, realising the same thing I have, stands and says "Fuck!" Then hits Murphy's arm with it "It's a fuckin' six shooter!"

"There's nine bodies, genius!" Murphy snaps at Rocco

"What the fuck were you gonna do, laugh the last three to death, funny man?" Connor yells

Papa Joe said there was only two! In and out!" Rocco says then looks around "Boy, you guys sure did a good job. Ah, shit. You guys are good, huh? Cool masks. Where'd you get 'em?"

"We gotta do him right here!" Connor growls

Rocco starts bubbling like a baby "Don't, please! I'm the funny man! - Right. I'm the funny man!"

The boys start laughing at pull of their mask. I pull mine off too and walk over to the bar with a shake of my head and a grin.

The boys join me and Connor says "What a fuckin' idiot!"

The look on Rocco's face is priceless as he starts to stand up slowly and look around.

"Fuckin'... What the fuckin' fuck... Who the fuck...Fuck this fuckin'... How did you three fuckin' fucks... Fuck!" Rocco yells getting more and more animated.

"Well, that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word." Connor says with another laugh.

I hit both boys on the chest lightly "You are both so mean!"

Rocco looks so confused "What the fuck are you doing here? What, huh!? what? what? Answers! I want fucking answers!" He screams at us

Connor walks over and slaps Rocco across the face "Get a hold of yourself, man."

There is a moment of silence where Rocco looks surprised. Murphy lifts his hand and slap Rocco's other cheek "Yeah, get a hold of yourself."

Rocco is stunned again for a moment then throws himself on Murphy angrily and swings at him. Connor pulls him off and both boys laugh as they subdue the thrashing Rocco. Rocco relaxes with a few deep breaths. I lean down in front of him and smile.

"You okay?" I ask him and wipe some sweat off his forehead with the napkin in my pocket.

Rocco nods slowly. I stand again "Well that's good." I look at the brothers "Now what?"

"Now we get outta here. We'll take separate exits and meet at Rocco's" Connor says

Murphy runs over to the bar and shoves the small satchel into his duffle bag "I don't know where Rocco lives" I tell Connor.

"Well then you come with me" He says and grabs my wrist.

Suddenly Murphy's got my other wrist "Why you? She'll come with me!"

"No, me" Connor snaps.

I'm being pulled back and force a little. I shake them off and step back "Hold on a second!" I roll one my shoulders "You're gonna dislocate my arm at this rate! Why don't ye flip a damn coin?"

They do, Murphy wins. He laughs and takes the mask out of my hand and shoves it in my duffle and hands it to me. We head out the side exit, while Connor takes the back.


	26. Alone Time

Murphy takes my hand in his. I shoulder my bag and wrap my free arm around his arm holding my hand and place my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm, I should spend more time with you two individually. I like this." I say to him.

"How about when we're together at night? Wanna start having us alone then too?" Murphy asks quietly.

I think about it "Do you?"

"I would like to have you to meself for an hour or two" He says

I nod "I would like that too"

I lift my head and look up at him "How long do you think we have before Connor sends out a search party?" I ask with a smirk

He looks at me and grins "I think we have an hour or two"

The sun has set, it's dark. He grabs me and pulls me towards a park. "Are you serious?" I ask quietly

He ignores me and pulls me deeper into the park where there is no people and just trees and quiet. Murphy turns around and slams me into a tree. I gasp on impact. I can barely see his face through the darkness.

"Murph?" I whisper.

He chuckles and leans down to my ear "This excites you, doesn't it?" He asks me

I blush "Yeah"

He kisses my jaw slowly "That's good 'cause I'm still buzzing from earlier"

I turn my face and kiss his lips. I moan into the kiss. I like being with both of them but being with Murphy alone like this is wonderful. I wonder if it'll be the same with Connor. Murphy presses me further into the tree as he deepens the kiss. His actions become rougher as he pulls off my jacket. The cool Boston air sends shivers down my spine and makes goosebumps appear on my skin. My shirt is next followed by my white, lace bra. Murphy's hands run down my neck to my breasts and is a stark contrast to his rough attack on my mouth, his hands on my breasts are gentle, too gently. I arch my back and press my breasts further into his hands. I take my mouth away from his and kiss his jaw.

"Take me now, Murph." I whisper against his jaw and move my lips to his neck.

"As you wish" He growls at me and unbuttons my leather trousers and pushes them off my hips.

He grabs my hips and turns me around and presses my front into the tree. My nipples graze against the bark of the tree and I gasp in pain, but I kind of like it. Murphy pulls me back slightly and pushes my back down. He let's go of me. I hear him work on his belt and trousers and without warning he's inside me. I gasp and scratch my nails down the tree bark.

"Harder" I gasp.

His hand comes down on my ass harshly and I thrusts forward in surprise and scream quietly "Murphy!"

He chuckles through his pants of breath "You like it"

I nod "Again" I pant excitedly.

He smacks me again and I moan loudly "Oh! Murphy! More!"

Murphy chuckles and his finger digs deeper into my hips as he thrusts harder. I can feel my climax build "Murphy, I'm…" The rest of my words are lost in my own scream.

Murphy keeps going for a few more thrusts before he stills inside me. I sigh and collapse to my knees. He sinks down behind me "I love you, Rhi" Murphy says kissing my shoulder.

I lean back into his chest "I love you too, Murph" After a moment I stand and pull my trousers back up "We should get to Rocco's before Connor loses his shit"

Murphy snorts with laughter "Aye"

We straighten out our clothing before heading over off again hand in hand. I laugh a little "What?" Murphy asks

"We just did it in public" I say with a grin

Murphy laughs "Aye, we did."

The moment we walk into Rocco's, Murphy gets punched in the face. I stagger back in shock. "Connor! What the fuck are you doing?" I yell and grab his fist.

He turns to me and grabs my face "Are you alright?" He asks

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" I ask confused.

He looks at me for a moment then his hand is in my pants. I let out a noise of surprise and stagger back "Connor!" I snap

Murphy's fist comes down on Connor's face and they fight. I sigh and close the door. Then step over the boys. A hand grabs my ankle and I face plant the floor. I look back angrily. Both boys freeze and stare at me. Connor's hand slides off my ankle slowly.

"You boys are going down!" I yell and pounce on Connor first.

It takes both of them ten minutes to get me pinned. My chest is rising and falling quickly "Don't fucking mess with me darlins'"

Both boys grin down at me then lift me to my feet. "Well, you are tougher than ya look, my love" Connor says and kisses my neck.

"I'm plenty tough, sweetie. Have I not proven that to you yet?" I ask with a smirk

Connor turns to Murphy looking annoyed "You had sex with her!"

Murphy smirks "Aye, and?"

Connor frowns "I want time with her too then!" He says childishly

I roll my eyes and wiggle my way out of their grasps. I kiss Connor hard then pull back "And you will"

"Aye, I know I will" He says with a grin

I grab the collar of his turtle neck and pull him into me "Although, you ever stick your hand down my pants without permission again I will do more than play fight with you" I tell him dangerously

He looks shocked then smirks "Yes, Ma'am"

I let go slowly and look around "Where's Rocco?"

"Toilet" He says

I nod and stand "I am bloody starving, lets order a pizza or something

Connor staggers up after me "But what about…"

"Our alone time? You'll get it. Eventually. This is what you get for being a jealous pervert" I tell him pronouncing every word as it was intended to be pronounced according to the Oxford Dictionary, and sit down at Rocco's dining table that has seen better days.

Murphy laughs and sits beside me and throws his arm around my shoulder, Connor looks shocked "Rhi!"

I smirk at Connor and open my arms. He shakes his head and comes over. He sits at the seat on my other side and hugs me. He starts kissing my neck and that's when Rocco walks in.

"Hey, hey! You can do that later!" Rocco snaps as he storms over and throws himself in the seat at the other side of the table. "Right explain"


	27. Holly

Connor leans forward. His face is completely serious as he says "We are going to kill every piece of evil scum in this city." He sits back and his fingers tracing an invisible line up and down my thigh "It's our new job"

"Anybody _you_ think is evil?" Rocco asks. I nod and accept the cigarette Murphy offers me.

"Aye." Connor replies.

"Don't you think that's a little weird, a little psycho?" Rocco asks

"Do you know what I think is psycho, Roc?" Connor says as he lights a cigarette. "It's decent men with loving families. They go home every day after work, and they turn on the news You know what they see? They see rapists and murderers and child molesters. They're all gettin' out of prison."

"Mafiosos" Murphy says, pointing and empty gun at Rocco and pulling the trigger "gettin' caught with 20 kilos, gettin' out on bail the same fuckin' day."

"People who will happily destroy the lives of others for their own fucked up personal gain by supplying them with drugs, loaning them money and removing body parts if they are not paid in time. Now that is psychotic" I say lighting a cigarette of my own

"And everywhere, everyone thinks the same thing; that someone should just go kill those motherfuckers." Connor snaps

"Kill 'em all. Admit it. Even you've thought about it" Murphy says. I look between the twins and the looks on their faces is so divine I just want to do them right here, right now, in front of Rocco. I would not care.

"You guys should be in every major city." Rocco says "This is some heavy shit. This is like "Lone Ranger" heavy, man." He stands and slaps his hands on the table "Fuck it! There's so much shit that pisses me off! You guys should recruit, 'cause I'm sick and fuckin' tired of walkin' down the street waitin' for one of these crack-pipin', ass-wipin', motherless low lives to get me!"

"Hallelujah, Jaffar." Murphy says sarcastically

Rocco continues "So you're not just talkin' about mob guys, right? You're talkin' about pimps and drug dealers and all that shit, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Fuck. You guys could do this every goddamn day." Rocco says excitedly

"We're sort of like Seven-Eleven." Murphy says "We're not always doin' business, but we're always open."

"That is nicely put." Connor compliments

Murphy smirks back "Thank you very much."

A knock at the door gets all of our attention. I grin and stand and head to the door before anyone else could react "Oh, you did order"

My hand is already on the door handle when Murphy and Connor react and dive for me shouting "Rhi, No!"

I open the door and I'm confronted by a long, dark brown, curly haired girl with brown eyes and a face that is so beautiful even I would willingly turn for her if she asked. A girl who lives in Wales. A girl who I didn't even know was still breathing. Holly.

"Catriona!" She exclaims and tackles me to the ground. The bag on her shoulder falls to the floor with a thump.

"Oi! Get off her!" Murphy snaps as he pulls Holly off of me.

Connor pulls me to my feet and holds me closely. Holly looks pissed. I put my hands up "Murphy, Connor, relax! This is my best friend. She doesn't work for my father"

Holly shrugs Murphy off with a scoff "Yeah, like I would work for that prick"

I step forward and stare at the girl in shock. I reach out and touch her face gently "How are you alive? How is this even possible?"

Holly smiles and holds her arms open. I dive into them with and cry into her chest. The room is silent. I can picture Murphy and Connor's confused faces.

"Rhi?" Murphy says

Holly pushes me back "Rhi? I like that, it suits you"

I look at the boys then say "Sorry, Murph, Connor, this is my friend from Wales, Holly, this is Connor and Murphy they're my boyfriends" I say, my face flushing.

Holly's lips morph into a sly grin "You have never been known for doing things by halves, Catriona McAndrew"

I move to smile when Connor pulls me away from her "How did you know Rhi was with us?" He asks harshly.

Holly's eyes go to Connor's hands around my shoulders and glares dangerously "She is _my_ best friend. Don't you dare think you can keep her from me" She says angrily

My eyes widen a fraction "Holly, he's right. How did you know? In fact, how did you come back from the grave?"

Holly smiles "I never died. You're daddy had his goons take me out to the docks to kill me and dump my body in the water but I got away. I'm assuming they told your dad the job was done to keep him happy or your dad lied to you to stop you coming after me"

"What is she talking about, Rhi?" Murphy asks looking confused.

"When Catriona was 18 she escaped her daddy and managed to get to London and applied for a voluntary service that took young adults to far off countries to do aid work. Catriona and I were on the same team in the Philippines. We became friends very quickly" Holly grins "We were the only Celts on the project after all, we had to stick together." I smile back and she continues "Catriona told me all about her family, her dad specifically. I, like you two, promised to keep her safe from him." Holly looks down "Unlike you, I failed. After our three months were up we went back to Britain and I got her as far as Wales and she lived with me for two weeks when these men came barging into the house and took her. There was nothing I could do but watch."

I look down at Holly guiltily and say "Holly didn't give up. She was pissed. She got on the next plane and came straight to Boston. She was caught sneaking into the estate. I was called downstairs by my father who took me to the basement to see a tied up, beat up Holly. When I tried to untie her he put a gun to her head and said if I made one move, she was dead. He made me watch while she was beaten again."

Holly looks at me confused "You haven't told them have you?"

My eyes meet hers in fear. I didn't want them to know.


	28. Secret Revealed

"Told us what?" Connor asks.

Holly searches my face then answers "Her dad would beat her every time she ran away. I'm not talking a slap I mean he would try and break her to submit to his ways"

I close my eyes tightly as the silence becomes thick with the boys' emotion. Connor speaks first "Rhi, why didn't you say anything"

I exhale slowly, my breath shaking "Everyone is entitled to a secret right?"

"Not like that!" Murphy yells and aims for the door.

Connor runs passed me and grabs his brother "Calm down, Murph!" He says, holding Murphy in a tight grip.

"Con, let go of me! I'm gonna kill 'im!"

I move in front of Murphy and put my hands on his face and shush him gently "Murph, stop, please. The beatings stopped when I went to uni. Dad realised that, that wasn't the way to get through to me. It was head games he played after that." Murphy jerks against Connor harshly to try and get away. I tighten my grip on his face "Hey! Hey, relax. Do I look broken to you?"

Murphy relaxes completely "No" He says quietly.

"That's cause I'm not. He never would or could break me." I stroke Murphy's cheek gently with a smile "After they beat the shit out of Holly, dad took out his anger of Holly's lack of pleading on my face. After that he told his men to take Holly to the docks, kill her and dump her body. Until now, that's where I thought she was. Dad told me if I ever went to the police, he would kill off every person I ever said hello too. That's why I was so hesitant to go with you two in the beginning. I didn't want to be the cause of another death"

Murphy completely relaxes and Connor lets him go so he could fall against my body and envelop me in a tight embrace. I stroke the back on his neck slowly "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was worried you would react like this" I use my other hand to reach over and caress Connor's cheek.

I look over at Holly who is staring at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. She wipes the look of her face and I'm shocked at the looks of hate she is throwing Connor and Murphy.

She coughs the gain the attention of the twins. They look up at her and she smiles coldly "Thank you boys for looking after _my_ Catriona but I'll take it from here"

"Holly what are you talking about?" I ask

"I've been watching you for years. Tracking your every move and waiting for the opportune moment to take you back. I was gonna move us to the Philippines where we would live in peace. That night you met those two, I was so close but you walked into the first Irish bar you came across. What's so great about the fucking Irish anyway?" She snaps

I raise an eyebrow "Come on now, they are our Celtic neighbours, we stick together remember. Plus I'm a quarter Irish"

"You are?" Murphy asks excitedly

I nod "Yeah my mother's parents were Irish"

Both brothers grin "God brought you to us love, couldn't have been anything else but divine intervention" Connor says

Holly scoffs "It was Catriona's love of beer that brought her to you."

"What the hell is your problem with us, lass?" Connor snaps

"You two ruined everything! Climbing through her window like you were looking for fucking Rapunzel! I have had eyes and ears on her for years and you two…" She takes a deep breath.

"Holly how did you find me?" I ask suspiciously "I've never been here before"

Holly's eyes widen "Hol?" I warn

She sighs and points to my neck "That necklace you wear all the time. It's got a tracker on it"

My hand goes to the necklace and I remove it quickly "Are you fucking crazy?" I yell and drop the necklace to the ground and stomp on it until it breaks. "Why would you do that to me?"

Holly looks shocked "What?"

"You know my life has been nothing but people watching and tracking my every move! Why on earth would you do that?" I snap at her.

Her eyes widen "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think, I just wanted you to be safe and free! I'm sorry"

I smile and shake my head and walk over to her. I hug her to me tightly "That's okay. Don't do it again. Listen, Holly. You need to go away for a while. The boys and I are in the middle of something"

Holly looks at Rocco and the table for the first time "Why do you have guns" She frowns "You were at the Copley Plaza hotel earlier." Her eyes snap to mine "It was you guys. You killed those Russian mobsters."

I nod "Yeah"

"Why?" She asks

"They hurt people for no reason. Destroy lives. So yeah, we rid the world of a problem they're not going to miss anyway" I say with a shrug.

Holly nods and picks up her bag "Okay. I get it. People like that tried to kill me. Good riddance"

I smile and nod "If you promise not to hurt my boys, would you like to stay for a bit?"

Holly shakes her head "No, I'll go." She looks at Connor and Murphy "Look after my girl. She's special" She takes my hands "I'll go back to Britain. Look me up if you're ever back in the old world" She turns to leave but stops.

She shrugs the bag off her shoulder "You might need these. You can't wear those forever"

She pulls out some clothes and dumps them into my arms "Not exactly your style but they'll do"

I smile "Thanks doll"

She leans forward and kisses my cheek before running off.

"Holly!" I call after her.

I slam the door shut "Damn it!"

Rocco speaks for the first time "Where is she going? Shouldn't we stop her? What if she goes to the cops!"

I shake my head "She won't. Why would she go out of her way all these years to watch me just to turn me into the cops for a crusade she agrees with?"

Rocco settles then "Shame she didn't stay she was hot"

Murphy grins and wraps his arms around me "Not as hot as this one!"

"It's not a competition now would someone order me a damn pizza!" I say with a pout

Murphy shakes his head with a smirk "I'll do that. Why don't ya shower?"

I nod "Good idea." I look at Rocco who gets up

"I'll get you a towel" He says

My eyes widen and I nod "Thanks"


	29. Heaven

I take the towel and the clothes and head into the bathroom. It's dingy but clean. I drop my stuff on the toilet seat and a razor rolls out of the clothes pile. I grin, I love that girl. I run the hot water and strip. I climb in and close the curtain and start washing and shaving. I feel great. I'm about to finish when the curtain is pulled back. My mouth is covered as I scream. I come face to face with a grinning, naked, Connor.

I push his hand away and hit him "You scared the shit outta me, ass!"

Connor chuckles and steps into the water "It's my turn" He says quietly.

I frown "I don't think you deserve it after that"

He grins "I'm sorry, love"

I smirk "No, you're not"

He shrugs "No, I'm not"

He presses me into the cold tile of the bathroom wall and kisses me deeply and roughly. His hands caress my body gently and lovingly. He pulls away and looks at me.

"Rhi, I love you." Connor says gently

"I love you too, Connor" I tell him.

"Do ya still love Murphy more than me?" He asks

"I love you both the same. I don't think I could function without both of you, after all, true love cannot be denied." I tell him honestly

Connor grins and kisses me again. I can feel him harden against my stomach and I moan against his mouth. I brush my hand over his stiffened member. He pulls back with a hiss.

"Rhi, I need ya girl, right now" Connor says

I nod "Take me"

Connor lifts me up by my thighs and presses me harder against the wall. He brings me down on him gently. He kisses me as we both let out a moan. Connor is a little more gentle than Murphy. I believe Connor is the older of the two but I'm gonna keep that one to myself. Connor's arms are strong and so are his thrusts. I try hard to contain my moans so Rocco can't hear me.

Connor laughs breathlessly "Let it out, girl"

I shake my head and bite his shoulder as another moan racks my body. Connor stops moving. I make a noise of protests "Con, don't stop"

"Let it out or I will" He says with a smirk

He starts moving again and I moan as he hits my G-spot over and over again. "Louder" He groans.

I comply and grip on tightly to his neck. Connor chuckles "I love your voice" He says with a groan.

I laugh "Shut up"

Connor gets faster and faster and my stomach coils pleasurably. I scream into the back of my hand as I climax. Connor finishes at the same time my insides clench tightly around him. Connor's head rests on my chest as he catches his breath. I don't understand how he can keep me up like this but he is.

"Con, put me down" I tell him

Connor shakes his head against my chest "I don't want too, I just want ta hold ya."

After a while the water runs cold and Connor lets me wash up as he climbs out and gets dressed. I get out and wrap a towel around myself. Connor wraps his arms around my waist from behind and holds me to his chest. He kisses my neck.

"I'll let ya get dressed" He mutters in my ear.

I nod and turn my head to kiss him "Okay, I love you"

He grins "I love ya too" He leaves.

I look at the clothes Holly gave me I can't help but smile at our differences. I prefer darker colours and tighter fitting clothes. Holly prefers earthy colours and aims more for comfort but she rocks it, it's kind of bohemian but not at the same time. The clothes she gave me were a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a plain white vest top, an oversized, khaki, textured, woollen jumper and clean underwear and socks. Thank the lord we're the same size. I dress and look at myself in the mirror. She's right, it's not my style but I actually kind of like it. I look nice and I'm comfortable as hell! I see why she goes for clothes like this. I fold up my own clothes and pull on my ankle boots before heading out to the boys. I smell pizza immediately.

I head over and shove my clothes in my duffle before letting out a groan at the smell. "That's what I believe heaven smells like"

The boys laugh "Heaven smells like pizza?" Murphy asks with a grin

I grin "It'd better or I'm not goin'"

I lean over Rocco and grab a slice and bite into it and let out a moan "Damn this is good" I say and work my way around the table to my spot between my boys.

Connor pulls at the sleeve of my jumper "Not exactly yer style, is it love?"

"No but I kind of wish it was. This thing is extremely comfortable. I may never take it off" I reply

Murphy chuckles and leans into my ear "Oh, trust me, love. It'll be comin' off"

Rocco stands "Fuck sake, guys! I need a drink" He heads in to the kitchen and comes back with two six packs and a bottle of Jameson.

Rocco hands me a beer "Not that shit you drink at the bar but it'll do you"

I take it "I'm not fussy, beer is beer" I say with a laugh

Murphy and Connor break into identical grins and Rocco snorts with laughter as he sits back down "She's a female version of you two"

I grin "I'll take that as a compliment"

Rocco laughs "You do that"


	30. Crush and Kitty

As the night progresses we all get very drunk and very boisterous. Rocco starts playing with our equipment, Murphy does a very dramatic re-enactment of him and Connor falling through the roof, I correct little details such as 'it was on purpose'. Connor decides that my neck is now his new chew toy. I push his head away every couple of minutes when he gets a little too excited. I've noticed than when the boys are drunk, Murphy becomes playful whereas Connor becomes a massive pervert.

Murphy hand smack's Connor's off my thigh "Hands off Connor! She's my girl!"

Connor lifts his head from my neck and looks at his twin with annoyance "She's our girl!"

Rocco snaps "Would you two knock it off! She's not a toy!"

All three of us look at the Italian in shock. Murphy and Connor start laughing "Here, Murph, I think Rocco has a wee crush on Rhi!"

Rocco's eyes widen "No I don't!"

"Shame on you, Roc. You've got a girlfriend" Murphy scolds playfully.

Rocco bangs his hands on the table "I feel sorry for her 'cause she has to deal with you two pricks all the time"

It's my turn to giggle as Rocco's cheeks burn red "I like dealing with these two pricks all the time" The cat jumps up on the table and I reach for it "Oh, kitty!"

I didn't realise how drunk I was until I leaned over the table to pet the cat. I sit back immediately "Oh, dizzy" I say to myself and sink further into my chair.

Connor looks down at me and smirk "Your cheeks are all red, love. It's a lovely colour on ya"

I touch my face and it is indeed warm. In my embarrassment I slink further into my chair and fall off the edge with a gasp of surprise. I didn't realise how close to the edge I was. All three boys start laughing and I crawl under the table. Can't believe I just feel out of my chair!

Murphy's ducks down and looks at me "Come on out, Rhi" He asks with a grin.

I shake my head with a pout "no"

Connor's head joins Murphy and he grins "Come on, love"

Suddenly I hear Rocco sigh and say drunkenly "Oh, boy. You fuckin' guys. You ruined me. I'm fuckin' done. Permanent fuckin' package boy."

I crawl out from under the table and Murphy helps me climb back onto my seat.

"Who said that? You can take credit on that, ya know?" Murphy says with a mouthful of pizza.

"What, are you serious?" Rocco asks also with a mouthful of pizza. I drop my head onto Connor's shoulder.

"Yeah. Fuck it. If you think about it, it's all ya can do, really. I mean, ya can't go in there and tell him it was us." Murphy says

"Climb the corporate ladder, boy. Don Rocco." Connor says and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Fuck it. I'm doin' it. I deserve it. I've been workin' for those fat bastards since I've been in high school." Rocco says "Look at this fuckin' place. They're fuckin' me, man. They can suck my pathetic little dick! And I'll dip my nuts in marinara sauce just so the fat bastards can get a taste of home while they're at it." He stands as he makes his declaration and the boys start laughing "Fuck it! I'm doin' it. It is done!"

He slams his hands down on the table and a gun goes off loudly and Rocco goes flying backwards out of his seat. I scream and dive away from the table. Murphy grabs my shoulders and pushes me into Connor's chest and covers my back with his.

"Shit! Shit, shit!" Rocco screams running over to us and runs his hands over his body "I've been hit!" He calms when he realises he hasn't been.

I hold my chest as my heart rate slows down and stare at the splattered cat on the wall, I suddenly feel quite emotional.

"I can't believe that just fuckin' happened!" Murphy exclaims.

"Is it dead?" Rocco asks

"Of course it's fuckin' dead!" I snap. It's a fucking cat, Catriona, chill!

Murphy looks at me in concern "Are you alright, Rhi"

I point at the wall "Kitty" I mutter sadly.

"It's not your cat" Connor says while patting my shoulder.

I feel my bottom lip pop out "I don' like it when animals die. I always hate that in films. I couldn' watch the Godfather for a year after the horse head thing. What the hell did the poor horse do?"

All three boys look at me stunned then burst out laughing. I glare at them "Shut it!" I snap and plant myself back in my seat. I grab the Jameson and take a long drink. It burns like a bitch but fuck, I need it.

Murphy pulls the bottle off of me and presses his mouth to mine. He pulls away and says "Sorry, Rhi. Forget you're a girl sometimes"

I raise an eyebrow and grin "How? How could ye possibly forget that?" I push him away and stand. I put my hand on top of my breasts "These aren't exactly subtle." I run my hands down my waist to my hips "These are clearly feminine curves" I turn to my side. Lift the jumper a little and run my hand over my ass "And how many guys do ye know have an arse like this?"

Murphy's mouth is open as he watches me run my hands over my body. "Okay, I have a crush" Rocco says.

I look at him surprised "Oops, forgot ye were here, Roc"


	31. Arguements

I don't remember anything after that. I wake up to the sun burning my eyes, a piercing headache and a backache. My head is on a cushion, there is a pressure on my chest and leg. I peel my eyes open and look down at one of Connor's hands on my boob and one of his legs is draped over mine. His head is on the ground, facing me. How the hell did I end up down here? Where's Murphy. I see Murphy lying on the couch. One of his arms is dangling from it. Rocco is a few feet from Connor and I. I can only see his legs. I see Rocco move and Connor stirs. Connor's hand flexes on my breast, squeezing it hard. I slap his hand away.

"Ow, don' do that" I mutter.

Connor looks at me confused "Rhi?"

I glare at him "Yeah, who else's boob would ye be squeezin'?" The question is a challenge.

He grins "Roc's"

I laugh then wince "Ow, head. Water, I need water"

I crawl out from under Connor and realise my jumper had been removed at some point and my jeans are unbuttoned. I can feel that my bra isn't sitting right and my vest top is halfway up my stomach. I look at myself in confusion. Then at Connor who shrugs.

"Don't look at me, love. I don't remember shit" He says as he sits up.

I shrug and fix my clothes and stagger over to the kitchen and pour myself some water. The liquid is the best tasting thing in the world. Curing the dryness of my mouth and sating a little of my headache. I pull the empty glass away from my mouth with a gasp.

"God, that's good" I mutter.

"Let's get some air, darlin'" Connor says from the door.

I nod and head over to him and Rocco, grabbing my jumper as I go and shoving it over my head. Connor offers me a cigarette from the pack he's holding. My sore throat forces me to shake my head. He looks surprised but takes out two, one for him, one for Rocco.

We stop at the front gates to Rocco's apartment building and I breathe in the fresh air and lean against the wall.

"Donna's gonna be angry about her cat." Connor says

Rocco scoffs "Shit. She's on every drug known to man. She'd have sold the thing for a dime bag. Screw her." He laughs a little "I do kind of feel like an asshole, though."

Connor smirks "Yeah, Roc, you sound real remorseful there."

"She ain't been around in weeks anyhow." Rocco says and I smile at him sadly. This Donna lassie sounds like a cow.

"Listen, something's been botherin' me about last night." Connor says

"What?" Rocco asks

"What if your boss knew how many fellas were supposed to be there?" Connor replies.

Rocco frowns "What are you... What are you sayin'?"

Connor turns to him "Think about it. Nine men, six bullets."

Rocco scoffs and pushes himself off the wall "Think they sold me out? No way. No way."

Connor looks frustrated as he speaks "Listen, he probably knew you'd end up nailin' the fat guy, maybe one or two more, but he had to know ya weren't walkin' out of there. Figure it out. The shooter's dead at the scene. There's no in-depth investigation. They'll just slide right off his fuckin' back. 'Cause what the fuck? As much as I love ya, man, you're not exactly Don Corleone."

Rocco looks defiant as he shakes his head "No, no, that... That's just not the way things are done. Besides, how does he know I just don't get in there, see there's too many of 'em, serve 'em their fuckin' food..."

"Because he fuckin' knows ya, Roc!" Connor exclaims "A smooth hitter would have gone in there, seen it was a fuckin' wash and slipped out. But you, he knows this is your only shot. You've been waitin' 18 fuckin' years."

Rocco shakes his head "No. No, no. That...That just ain't the way... No, that's bullshit. You don't know what you're talkin' about. That's just not the way things happen. I mean, thanks for your concern and all, but that just ain't the thing of it.

I look over as I hear footsteps and see Murphy coming over "Do me a favour, all right? Just roll it around a bit on your way in." Connor says "Will you for me?"

No. No rollin'. Nothin' needs to be rolled. Fuck!" Rocco snaps

I speak up then "Um, Rocco. I hate to tell ye this but my da does this all the time. He decides someone is disposable and, well, he tends to dispose of them"

Rocco points at me "No offence, Princess, but your dad's the biggest dick of them all"

"They're all dicks Rocco. None of them are better than the other. You should just stay away" I tell him

"Where the fuck are you goin'?" Murphy snaps at Rocco then turns to Connor "Did you tell him?"

"Of course I fuckin' told him." Connor replies leaning against the wall next to me

"Then what the fuck?" Murphy snaps

"You guys don't know that shit for sure!" Rocco says

"You're such a fuckin' retard!" Murphy yells and pushes Rocco.

Rocco pushes him back "Hey, fuck you!"

I step away from the wall, worried as the two boys scrap "Oh, man, use your fuckin' brain for once! Is it so unbelievable that they don't fuckin' care about ya?"

"Murphy, Rocco. Stop it!" I snap and pull Murphy away from Rocco.

"Oh, yeah, you two fuckin' Micks know what's goin' on? Fuck you both!" Rocco snaps

Connor steps away from the wall, his face red and a vein pulses in his forehead "This is not a fuckin' thing you should gamble on, all right?" He yells

"I'm the fuck out of here." Rocco sighs angrily and storms off

"Fine! Fuck it!" Murphy yells and kicks the gate angrily "What kind of flowers you want at your funeral, you dumb wop? It's the last time I'm gonna see ya!"

"I'll be back at nine! Bury the fuckin' cat!" Rocco shouts back as he crosses the street

"Listen, you get in there and you start gettin' a bad vibe, you get the fuck out quick!" Connor shouts after him.

"Boys, stop it!" I snap and rub my temple with my fingers "He's made up his mind. No amount of yellin' is gonna stop him"

Murphy looks at me angrily "What happens when the people your da tried to dispose of come back?"

I look at him surprised "I… I don't know"

"Well think!" He yells in my face "How the fuck could ya not know what was goin' on in your own house!"

I slap him across the face angrily "Don't you fuckin' talk to me like that! You don't know what I did to stop my father and you heard what happened to me when I did!"

I pull aside my hair and push my ear forward. There lies a long scar that I'm not too surprised the boys never noticed before. My hair always covers it. "This is what he did to his own daughter, these people are capable of anything!"

I'm so angry at Murphy! Just last night he found out about the type of monster my father is and he expected me to go around saving every person my dad got tired of? I can't be around either of them right now. I push Murphy aside and storm towards the street.

He catches my elbow "Where the fuck do ya think your goin'?" He asks

"Get off of me, MacManus!" I snap angrily

He pulls me into his chest firmly and I pull my fist back to punch him but Connor catches my wrist "Rhi, stop it. Ya know ya can't risk leavin'" Connor says calmly.

I beat against Murphy's chest with my free arm angrily. Having Murphy stir up these old emotions I buried deep inside me for years physically hurts. Images flash through my mind and I collapse into Murphy's chest and cry loudly. They've never seen me cry. I never wanted them to see me cry.

Murphy wraps his arms around me tightly "I'm sorry, Rhi. I'm so sorry"

I feel Connor stroke my hair gently as he shushes me gently "We'll get that son of a bitch, love." Connor says quietly.

I force myself to calm down and pull my head away from Murphy's chest. I stare at the tear stain on his shirt and look up at his face guiltily "I'm sorry about your shirt"

He breaks into a smile "My shirt…" I'm lifted into the air and pressed against the wall. Murphy kisses me passionately before I can even register what happened. My anger turns into to lust. It's amazing how often the two coincide. My legs wrap securely around Murphy's waist as we kiss. It's hard, wet and passionate. Probably the hottest kiss we've ever had. I pull away first. My breathing is laboured, my mouth hurts. Murphy is looking at me with heavy eyes, his breathing is as heavy as mine and his grip on my ass is borderline painful.

"Put her down, Murph" Connor says, his voice sounds husky. He was turned on by that.

Murphy lowers me to the ground and kisses my forehead with surprising tenderness "I'm sorry" He says again

"Let's get inside" Connor says and offers me his hand.

I take it and he leads me back into the apartment, Murphy follows closely behind. All we can do is wait for Rocco to call or come back or for the worst to happen, whatever comes first.


	32. Love, Panic and A Nasty Break Up

I stare at the blood stain on the wall that someone tried to cover with a crudely drawn picture "That's not obvious" I mutter to myself.

Connor follows my gaze and stares at the wall with interest "Hm, I wonder who did that?"

"Rocco did" Murphy says

"Poor kitty" I say

Not long later the phone rings and Murphy grabs it quickly.

"Hello?" Murphy says into the phone anxiously.

I press myself closer to Murphy to hear what is being said "Murph."

"Hey, Roc. You okay?" Murphy says with relief

"Anybody call for me?" Rocco asks

"No, man. Are you sure you're okay?" Murphy asks with concern

"I'm fuckin' fine. I'll catch you on the flip side." Rocco replies and hangs up.

"He sounds okay" I say reassuringly and rub the back of Murphy's neck. Murphy's the more sensitive one out the two.

The door bursts open and giggles fill the room. I snap my head around to see two women fall into the flat. They look at us briefly but I'm not one hundred percent sure they can actually register that we're here. Both girls stumble through to the living room and are out in a matter of seconds.

"So, which one's Donna?" I ask

"The Brunette" Connor replies

"She okay?" I ask

"Who fuckin' cares" Murphy replies.

I look at him surprised, it's the first time I've seen him show no concern for a woman "I thought you two were all chivalrous and shit"

"She's a lost cause, Rhi" Murphy says

I stare at the girls and shake my head "Why do people do it?"

"Do what?" Murphy asks

"Drugs" I reply

I see Murphy and Connor exchange a look. Connor pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around my waist tightly "People are stupid, love."

I look at Connor and smile "Baby, I'm not retarded. What I mean is, people know what drugs do to them. They know that it could kill them, get them in trouble, but they still do it"

Connor raises his hand to my cheek and rubs his thumb in circles over it "What is it with you?"

I frown "What do you mean?" I ask feeling offended,

I jump as Murphy moves my hair to expose my ear and kisses the scar "He's right. After everything you've seen. You're still so innocent"

I scoff "I'm not innocent"

"Aye ya are" Both boys say

"What is it with you two? Honestly! One minute I want to slap ye silly and the next ye make me feel all mushy inside." I say with a shake of my head.

Connor kisses me gently "That's 'cause you're in love with us"

Murphy grips my chin and turns my head to face him and he kisses me "And we love you too"

I feel a lump in my throat and push Murphy away playfully then stand from Connor's lap "Stop it, you guys are gonna make me cry. I don't like crying! I get all puffy"

Murphy laughs and grabs a cigarette and a lighter. The lighter doesn't work. He sighs and heads over to the stove. I sit back onto Connor's lap as he opens the case of money.

"Fuck, we could live a good while on that" I whisper in his ear.

He nods "Aye, that we could"

The door bangs open loudly and I jump with a scream. Rocco flies through the door screaming "Pack your shit! Pack your shit! We gotta get out of here! We gotta get out!"

Rocco grabs a bag and starts trying, and failing, to shove his vinyl records into it.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Murphy asks him

I stand slowly and Connor mimics my movements.

"I killed them! Oh, Jesus, I killed them all!" Rocco yells

"Just calm down. Tell us what happened." Murphy says trying to stop Rocco running around

"No!" Rocco yells

"Rocco!" The girls shout from the other room

"Calm down, man." Connor says walking over to Murphy's side

"Fuck you!" Rocco yells at him, waving an iron in his face "You start gettin' excited, motherfucker!" He storms into the kitchen "We gotta go!"

"Rocco!" The girl's shout again.

"Well, how many were there?" Murphy asks

"Fuckin' hurry the fuck up!" Rocco yells and leaves the kitchen and comes over to the table I'm standing next to and starts shoving stuff into the bag.

"All right! I love this shit!" Murphy yells

I put my hand on Murphy's chest "Not helping, honey"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Roc?" Connor asks, the voice of reason

"The cocksucker sold me out!" Rocco screams

"Didn't I tell you, Roc? Did they pull on you first?" Connor asks loudly.

"What am I doin'? I'm in it at Lakeview!" Rocco says, regret all over his face

Connor looks frustrated and worried "Lakeview the deli, Roc?"

Murphy hits Connor's arm and shouts "Looks like we got us a new fuckin' recruit."

"Murphy!" I snap. He just grins at me.

"Rocco!" The girls scream

"What?" Rocco screams at them angrily.

They both sit back "Where's my cat" Donna asks

"Are you fuckin' serious?" I mutter.

Rocco drops the bag in his hand and advances into the room while my boys pack up behind me "I killed your cat, you druggie bitch." Rocco snaps

"God. Why?" Donna asks

Connor grabs my arm "Rhi, grab your bag!"

I wave him away "In a minute, shits getting good over there"

"What? I felt it would bring closure to our relationship." Rocco spits at Donna

"You killed my..." Donna trails off and looks confused

"Your what?" Rocco asks "Your fuckin' what?" He flips the coffee table "Your what, bitch?" Rocco pulls out his gun and holds it to his head screaming "I'll shoot myself in the head if you can tell me that cat's name! Go ahead! Your what? Your precious little..."

"Skippy. Skippy." Donna says quickly.

"Oh, Jesus. What colour was it, bitch?" Rocco snaps

"Rhi, bag!" Connor shouts.

I run over to the chair my bag is on as the blonde girl shouts "Don't you fuckin' yell at her like that, you prick!"

"Shut your fat ass, Rayvie!" Rocco shouts as I check my duffle for my clothes and guns "I can't buy a pack of smokes without runnin' into nine guys you fucked!"

I shoulder my bag and look into the living room to see Rocco holding his gun in the blonde girl's face. I run over and take the gun away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't wave your gun in her face like that!" I snap at him.

"What do you care, Cat! You don't know the bitch!" Rocco shouts.

"Don't call me Cat" I shove his gun into his chest and push him towards to door "Move it"

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Murphy says and holds onto my shoulder as we exit the apartment.

We head out of the apartment building quickly "Those rat fucks! All of them were all laughin' at me, man." Rocco says, still pissed

"Are you sure you killed them, Roc?" Murphy asks

"Fuckin'-A right I did. I had a goddamn turkey shoot over there." Rocco says

We get to a car I don't recognise and Rocco gives Connor the keys. I follow Connor to the boot with the bags as Rocco tells us how he went into the deli, some of the guys he knows told him it was a set up and they knew about it before he even went in. Then he killed the guys and the bartender.

"Listen, Roc, did anybody see ya?" Connor asks

"Fuck, man, I might as well have gone around postin' flyers. Right out in public, man." Rocco says, still panicking.

Connor all but shoves me into the back seat of the car and climbs into the driver's seat

"Liberating, isn't it?" Murphy asks

"Let's fucking go!" Connor yells

"You know, it is a bit." Rocco says climbing in beside me.


	33. West to East

We drive in silence for a bit until I break it "Well… that was dramatic" I look at Rocco and grin.

He leans in suddenly with his eyes closed and I pull away "Woah, what ya doing there, Rocco?"

Murphy's hand comes out of nowhere and slaps Rocco upside the head "Hey! Our girl, not yours!"

Rocco leans back and rubs his head "Sorry, princess. Adrenaline and shit. Thought I was getting a vibe"

I raise an eyebrow "Because I smiled at ye. Murphy can we swap places?"

"Conner, stop the car! Stop the fucking car, man!" Rocco yells suddenly.

I look up at the place we've stopped outside. The Sin Bin. "Is this a strip club?" I ask

"Not quite, Princess." Rocco says "Vincenzo, that fat motherfucker, Yakavetta's right hand! He's the one who set me up, then he went around telling everybody I was as good as dead. Goes there every Wednesday night, jerks off on the same titty dancer. Never misses."

"That's disgusting" I say with a grimace

Neither Connor nor Murphy look perturbed by what Rocco said "Yeah, so?" Murphy says

"So? So let's kill the motherfucker!" Rocco exclaims

The boys looks at me then each other as Rocco says "I mean, what are you guys? That's your new thing, right?"

"Yeah, well..." Murphy starts

"Ah, what the fuck! I mean, who makes the cut? Is there a raffle or something?" Rocco asks

"To tell ya the truth, those first ones, they just sort of fell on to our laps." Murphy says

"Well, what do you do?" Rocco asks

"We haven't really got a system of decidin' who, Roc." Connor says

"Me! Me!" Rocco exclaims "I'm the guy! I know everyone, their habits, who they hang out with, who they talk to! I got phone numbers, addresses! I know who they're fuckin'! I know where they live! We could kill everyone."

"So what do you think?" Murphy asks Connor

"I'm strangely comfortable with it." Connor replies

I lean forward "Woah, wait a minute. Are we doing this West to East or something. Russia, Italy then we invade on some Scottish territory?" I ask

Both Connor and Murphy grin slyly "We've already invaded Scottish territory" Connor says

I slap them both over the back of their heads "You know what I mean. This will draw my Da's attention. He's not a stupid man, my dad. Right now he probably just thinks the Italian's took out the Russians but when we take out the Italians he's gonna know somethings up and tighten his security"

"Aye, love but we've got something with the Scots that we don't have with the Italians" Murphy says

I look between them confused "What?"

"You" Connor says. "Getting' ya back is what your Da wants right?"

I nod "Yeah"

"We'll let him think he's gettin' you back, then we'll kill him" Murphy says.

I look between them "So, we are doing this West to East?"

They nod "Aye"

I sit back in my seat "Fine"

"Where can we go?" Rocco asks

"I know. Cameron has a crappy little apartment down here that he used in high school to take prostitutes. He never cancelled the lease and I used to go there when I got pissed with my dad. He doesn't know it exists." I tell them

"Ya sure about that, Rhi?" Connor asks

I nod "Positive. I don't even think Cameron still knows he's paying for it. It's coming out of the account that I stole the card too. He never cancelled it. More money than sense that dumbass"

"You're a bit of a rebel, ain't ya Princess?" Rocco says with a grin

I grin "I try"

I give Connor directions and he stops in front of the broken down looking building "This is a dive" Rocco says

"I didn't say it was the Ritz" I snap and climb out after Connor.

I lead them up to the second floor and feel across the edge of the door frame. I feel the crack and pull the busted old frame out and let the key fall into my hand.

"Nice hiding spot" Murphy says with a smirk.

I smile and unlock the door and let them in. The place is grimy but it's a roof and the electricity and gas work.

"Your brother used to bring hookers here?" Rocco asks

I nod "Yeah, money is the only way my brother knows how to get laid. Always has been"

"Ya sure you're not adopted, love?" Connor asks

I laugh "Unfortunately, I'm not"

Murphy and Connor head out to get dinner and come back with that and clothes. Murphy drops the clothes on my lap.

I pick up the coat that is identical to the boy's and ask "What's this for?"

"You can't go in there dressed like that. You're clearly a woman. We need ta masculine ya up a bit" Murphy explains.

I raise an eyebrow "Won't she be able to tell by my voice that I ain't a guy?"

"We'll knock her out" Rocco says

I sigh "Fine. Let me go change"

In the bedroom, I strip out of my clothes and pull on the baggy jeans. My vest top will be fine as long as I button the coat. I look at myself in the mirror in the corner of the room and flinch. I look ridiculous, like a little girl trying on her dad's clothes.

I head out and stare at the boys with a pout "I look ridiculous."

The boys look up and start laughing. I cross my arms over my chest "I'm serious! I can't wear this!"

"See if you lost everything but the coat… that would be sexy" Connor says staring at me with a look of wonder in his eyes

Murphy nods and elbows his brother "We should get her to do that later"

"I'm startin' to feel like a fourth wheel here" Rocco mutters as I sit at the table.


	34. The Sin Bin

Later that night we hit the Sin Bin. It's an awful fucking name. We wait in the ally beside the club until Rocco comes over saying "That's him."

"Okay, Roc." Connor says.

I throw my hair up into a ponytail as we walk through the building to a door that says 'Abandon all hope' on it. That's fitting. I put on my mask. I feel like a right tit every time I put this thing on. I make sure all my hair is tucked into it.

I pull out my gun and look to my left and cover my mouth as I start laughing. Murphy and Connor look back curiously and start laughing quietly. Rocco has completely destroyed the hat he used to make his mask, the eye holes and mouth hole are all too big and frayed. He even cut himself a little nose hole.

"What? You guys got masks." Rocco snaps quietly

"You look like Mush Mouth from Fat Albert." Murphy says through his laugh

Rocco pulls his mask off "Fine. Fuck it! When we're done, she can I.D. me. I don't care. Just trying to be professional, but no!"

"It looks fine." Murphy say, still laughing

"No, fuck it." Rocco says huffily

Connor puts his hand on Rocco's shoulder and says "No, shut the fuck up! You look good. Put it on. You look fucking scary, man."

Rocco puts his mask back on and Connor, who has turned back to face the door says while laughing "Now, Roc, are you sure that you're "O-B-kay-B"?"

With that they burst through the door. The room is empty except for one woman, scantily clothed. I'm not even sure what she is, a stripper or a hooker or something in between? The woman opens her mouth to scream but Rocco grabs her and puts his gun to her head "You scream, you're dead! Which one's he in? And don't make like you don't know who the fuck I'm talkin' about!"

There are three black doors, at least, that's what I think they are. The woman points to the middle one and Rocco knocks her out with the butt of his gun.

Connor and Murphy say their prayer as Connor opens the door by pressing a button. I cringe as the door opens and we literally catch the guy with his pants down. The boys start shooting, the glass breaks and the guy falls dead to the floor. Connor and Murphy climb into the booth to do their coin thing. I look at the tv in the room that's still playing and wince at what is happening to the poor girl on the screen.

"Oh good God, who would agree to do that?" I ask while lifting my mask off my face.

Connor and Murphy follow my gaze then look back at me with identical smirks. "Don't even think about it" I say to them.

Suddenly Connor yells "What the fuck are ya doin'?"

I turn sharply to see Rocco jump to his feet with his hands up "I'll tip her!"

I notice that one of the woman's breasts has popped out of her bra. I glare at Rocco and go over to the chaise the girl is lying on. I slap Rocco over the head then sort the girl's bra and cover her with the satin dressing gown on the floor.

"Hey, Rhi" Murphy says

I turn and look at him. He's got that cheeky grin on his face "Doesn't this place remind ya of your old bedroom?"

I cringe as I look around. The room is a bright sicking pink "Oh God. Murph! Come on!"

I see a hundred dollar note slip through one of the slots next to one of the other doors "There's people in there" I say, pointing at it.

Connor goes over to one door, Murphy to the other and they peer in through the peep holes "It's like a scumbag yard sale." Connor says as he steps away from the door

"We should come down here once a week and clean house." Murphy says walking away from the other door.

"Oh, man, you gotta let me do these guys." Rocco pleads "I'm such a moron. I gotta make up for that tit thing."

"There's no way. It's Rhi's turn anyway." Connor says

"Oh, come on." Rocco pleads

I shrug "He can take it. I've got you two to take my frustrations out on. This poor guy's got nothing"

Murphy smirks then hits Connor's arm gently "Come on, man. Give the guy his shot."

"It's the real deal, Roc. Evil men, dead men." Connor says and hands Rocco his gun. Murphy hands Rocco his too.

"Stand well back, Rhi" Connor says.

I walk backwards to the main door and the boys press the buttons on the two doors and Rocco just goes psycho on the two men in the booths. He crosses his arms and shoots more. I shake my head. Why do these three insist on acting like they're in a movie?

"Wyatt fuckin' Earp" Rocco shouts, his eyes wide with the adrenaline in his system.

"Who?" I ask

"Sheriff's deputy, O.K. Corral" Rocco says, looking disappointed as he lowers his gun.

I shake my head and shrug "Nope. American History was never my strong point"

The boys say their prayer again and do the coin thing. "Can we go now?" I ask and head out the door.


	35. Three Rings

"Hey, hey, man. You guys gotta teach me that prayer. That's some good shit, man!" Rocco exclaims as Connor closes the door behind himself

"Cool it, Roc. It's a family prayer. My father's father before him. So that's our shit." Connor says

"Oh, come on!" Rocco huffs.

"I've had that damn prayer stuck in my head for days" I say as we leave the club and casually head back to the apartment "It's been playing over and over and over in my head"

"You've only heard once before" Connor says sounding surprised.

I shrug "Yes and? I'm really good at memorizing stuff. If I hear something once it's in here forever" I say and tap my temple gently.

"No way" Rocco says "I can't even remember the first line"

I take a deep breath and say "And shepherds we shall be. For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. E nomini patri, et Fili e spiritu sancti. Nailed it!"

The boys stop walking and I turn to face them. All of them look a mixed between impressed and shocked.

I shrug "What? I've got a good memory!"

Murphy comes out of his shock first and wraps his arm around my shoulder "And why is it ya chose to remember that?"

I blush and break away from him and continue into the apartment building "Come on, let's order food or something"

In the apartment Rocco goes out to buy alcohol and food. Connor and Murphy corner me as I exit the bathroom. I jump and hold my chest shouting "Jesus Christ!"

"Lords name!" They both say in unison.

I sigh and push past them "Oh, give it a rest"

"My point exactly. You're not even the religious type and yet ya memorized our prayer, why is that?" Murphy asks as they follow me into the living room/kitchen

I shrug as I plant myself on the crappy old couch "I told you, it got stuck in my head"

"Now, Rhi, we know when you're lying to us" Connor says, sitting on one side of me as Murphy sits on the other.

"Boys, honestly, it's catchy and it got stuck in my head" I tell them

They share a look "Nope, still lying" Murphy says

I let out an aggravated sigh "Fine!" They both look at me with interest as I say "When I first heard you guys say it… it kind of turned me on a little bit."

They both looked shocked and I get defensive "Just because ye were both so serious and I've only even seen you two that serious when you're with me…" I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment and I jump up from the couch "Forget it"

I'm pulled back down roughly. I let out a gasp as I hit the couch. Murphy kisses me as Connor drops onto his knees in between my legs and unbuttons my jeans. Connor leans forward and lifts my vest top to reveal my stomach and places feather light kisses over my stomach and hips.

Murphy pulls away first and lifts my vest top over my bra and says "We were goin' to teach ya the prayer anyway" He trails kisses down my neck while massaging my breasts over my bra.

I look at them confused "It's a family thing. I'm not family"

Both boys stop what they are doing and look at me. I feel like a deer caught in the headlights as my eyes flick between the two of them.

Connor smirks "Murphy, I don't think Catriona fully understands our intentions for her"

"Intentions?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Did you think we were gonna let ya go at some point?" Murphy asks with a scoff.

"To be honest, I never thought that far ahead." I say feeling very curious "What are two planning?"

Murphy lifts my left hand to his mouth and kisses it "Legally, ya can't marry the both of us but that's our intention"

My whole body goes rigid and I push my vest top down "Marry?"

I trip over Conner in my attempt to get away from the two of them. Don't get me wrong, the thought had crossed my mind a lot lately but Murphy is right. I can't marry both of them and that's what always turned me off the idea. The laws of the land say I can't have both of them.

Connor and Murphy look hurt "Connor, Murphy. I would want nothing more than to marry you but we can't, legally we can't. I could only marry one of you and I can't make that decision"

"We're not asking ya too" Connor says then nods to Murphy.

Murphy gets up and goes over to his bag. Connor comes over to me and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me off the ground and holds me to his chest.

Murphy comes over and holds out a box "We took some of the money from the case and got ya this"

I turn myself so my back is against Connor's chest and take the box off Murphy. Connor places his head on my shoulder as I open it. It's a two tone gold crossover diamond ring.

"The two types of gold represent each of us" Connor explains, indicating to himself and Murphy with a finger.

"What we have could never go on paper but that doesn't matter. Nobody gets to tell us who we love and we both love you and you love both of us. So, what do you say?" Murphy says

I look between them, tears stinging my eyes "You two really love me, don't you?"

Connor kisses my neck as Murphy wipes away the tear that escapes from my eye "More than life itself, love." Connor says

"We would die for you Catriona" Murphy adds.

The tears that fall from my eyes are happy ones. The sobs that wrack my body are joyful. I've never felt this overwhelmed by an emotion in my life. I can barely comprehend the love I have for the brothers on either side of me but I know that being without them would kill me and that is not a figure of speech.

"I love you two so much." I sob loudly "I never want to be without either of you. I want to be with you both forever"

"Is that a yes?" Connor asks

I nod my head quickly "Yes, it's a yes"

I take the ring out the box and let the box fall to the floor in my haste to put the ring on. Two hands stop me, one with Aequitas on its finger, the other saying Veritas.

"It's only right we do it" Murphy says

I try and hold my hand steady as the boys both push the ring onto my left ring finger slowly. It's a perfect fit.

"I don't have one for you two" I say looking at the ring

"Oh, we've got that covered, love" Connor says and steps away from me.

He goes into the bag and pulls out two more little boxes "This got us a strange look from the jewellers" He says with a grin.

He hands a box to Murphy and they open a box each. One of the rings is a simple band of white gold and the other a simple band of yellow gold. Murphy is holding the white Gold, Connor the yellow Gold.

"Look inside them" Murphy says.

I pick up both rings and look inside them. Catriona is written in small cursive writing on each band. I grin.

"May I?" I ask

Both boys offer me their left hands. I slip their rings on then take their hands tightly in each of mine. "Do you know why it's the left hand?" I ask

They shake their heads.

"It's because the vein in the left ring finger connects directly to your heart. Isn't that nice?" I say

I step up on my tip toes and kiss Murphy first before turning to Connor and kissing him "I do" I say with a grin.

The boys grin back "Aye, I do too" Murphy says

"I do too" Connor says


	36. Overly Excited

I step back and rub my face from the tears and laugh "Mrs Catriona Mary MacManus. I like it"

"It certainly has a lovely ring to it" Murphy says with a grin.

"Now all we need to do is knock you up" Connor teases

My smile falls from my face "What now?"

Murphy places his hand over my stomach "Aye, get a little MacManus growing inside ya."

I scoff "Nope! You two are twins so the chances of me having twins is pretty bloody high and in yer mother's words, I'm no having two ungrateful little bastards growing inside me, ruining my girlish figure and sucking me dry" I say with an Irish accent

Connor and Murphy laugh loudly "Oh, Rhi, love. You're funny" Connor says.

Murphy straightens and says with a smirk "Besides, we've had a lot of unprotected sex, Rhi. You might already being growing a pair of ungrateful bastards"

My eyes widen "Don't say that!" I snap angrily

Connor and Murphy look at me surprised "we're just kiddin', darlin'" Connor says gently

I feel my face burn with embarrassment at my reaction "Well don't"

"Ya don't want kids?" Murphy asks

I shrug "Not right now" I grin up at them "Besides I already have two children that require constant attention, you two!"

The boys laugh and the atmosphere lightens. Rocco comes through the door with bags in his hands "I got Chinese, that okay?"

I run over to him and take the food from him "Aye! I'm starvin'!"

During dinner, Rocco kept looking between the three of us with an air of confusion about him, as if he is trying to work something out. His eyes fall to the rings on the boy's fingers before flicking to mine "Hey! Is that a team thing? I want one too!" He exclaims

I look at my ring as the boys laugh "Sorry, Roc. This is our thing" Murphy says

Rocco glowers "Do I get in on anything?"

"Roc, these are wedding rings" Connor says with a smirk.

Rocco looks between the three of us shocked before saying slowly "You three are married? How does that work?"

"Doesn't have to be on paper for it to be valid Roc" Murphy says.

"Are you shitting me?" Rocco asks with a grin

The three of us shake our heads. Rocco jumps up with an excited cry. He grabs the bottle of whiskey he bought and opens it "Here's to you three!" He exclaims and starts downing the alcohol.

"Roc? You alright?" I ask

He bangs the bottle of the table "Excited, Princess! I want nothing but happiness for these two" He kisses Murphy's head then Connor's. He moves round the table and kisses me on the lips.

He pulls away and I sit there frozen "Italians are weird" I say with a shake of my head.

Rocco goes into celebration mode and is passed out in a matter of hours. "What was that?" I ask, confounded.

"That was Rocco" Connor replies.

I laugh a little "When I was a little girl, I was watching the Godfather with my dad. This is back when we lived in Scotland. You know that scene when the girl gets married and the Don gives people favours on his daughter's wedding day?"

The boys nod.

"My da always said that he would do that on mine. When you're a little girl your daddy is your hero. I thought he meant he was going to hand out gifts." I say with a laugh.

"Rhi, are ya sure about taking out your da" Connor asks looking concerned.

"Evil men, dead men. Right?" I ask "It's rather Shakespearean don't you thing?"


	37. Consummation

I stand before either of them can reply "I'll be back in a second"

I head through to the bathroom where I left my jacket and shoes. I strip out the rest of my clothes and put on the coat and button it up. The coat just covers my ass but the sleeves are slightly too long and I leave the buttons open to just under my breasts. This is what they wanted, this is what they're getting. I hold back my grin and head out to the main room and lean against the door frame. The boys are talking to each other. I cough to gain their attention. They look up at me and their mouths drop open.

"Shit" They mutter.

I let the grin break "You just gonna sit there?" I ask and back into the bedroom.

The boys stagger up. Connor grabs the back of Murphy's shirt and pulls him back. He reaches me first and tackles me into the bedroom, kissing me hard as he does. I laugh against his mouth and lift his shirt up. He removes it impatiently and attacks my lips again. Connor is pushed off me and an already topless Murphy takes his place. Murphy's hands expertly remove the buttons of the coat as he kisses me. His hands grip my waist and he lifts me up and tosses me on the bed. I hit the old mattress with a gasp. The coat falls off my shoulders and pools at my elbows.

I smirk and look between the two of them and say "Strip"

Both comply, quickly. They both move towards me and I hold my hand up "Ah, wait."

They stop and stare at me with identical looks of confusion. I remove the rest of the coat slowly and fold it just as slowly before placing it on the floor neatly. When I look up they are looking at me with annoyance.

I giggle "I'm kidding, come on"

Both pounce on the bed and in perfect synchronisation, Connor attacks my lips as Murphy settles between my legs and trails kisses over my breasts and stomach, working his way down slowly. Connor's tongue enters my mouth and one of his hands tangle in my hair as the other replaces Murphy's mouth on my breasts. My mind is concentrating on Connor's mouth and hands. It takes Murphy biting my calf to get my attention. I scream into Connor's mouth. I pull my mouth away from him and look down at Murphy.

"Murph" I scold

He grins up at me "Don't ignore me, Rhi"

"I wasn't…" Murphy bites the inside of my thigh this time turning my words into another scream.

Connor chuckles and kisses my neck "She's our wife now, Murph. Be more gentle" He says between breathy kisses.

Murphy crawls up my body and kisses my lips overpoweringly. I moan into the kiss and grab his hair tightly in my hand. He pulls away suddenly and smirks "She doesn't like gentle"

Connor chuckles then bites down on my collar bone. I let out another scream "Stop biting me!" I gasp, even though I kind of like it.

Both boys simply laugh at me and continue marking my body by biting and sucking. Murphy's mouth closes around my clit and my hips buck uncontrollably. I let out a gasp as he adds a finger into the equation.

"Murph!" I pant and sink my fingers into his hair.

Connor grabs my chin and turns my head towards him firmly. I lift my other hand to Connor's face and kiss him. He takes all the passion that I give him as Murphy makes my body tremble with his ministrations. Murphy pulls away from me suddenly.

I pull away from Connor, ready to complain when he grips my hips and flips me onto my knees. I inhale a sharp breath and press my hands onto the mattress to steady myself. Murphy drops his head back down to my vagina and continues what he was doing.

I moan loudly and face forward. Connor is centimetres from me and his penis is rock solid and his eyes are trained on my face. I smile at him and grip his hip. Catching on to what I want he twists his body and I run my tongue over his cock. He gasps and grips my hair. I take him into my mouth and cry out as Murphy adds a second finger.

Connor lets out a shaky breath "Christ! Rhi!"

I try my hardest to concentrate in giving Connor as much pleasure as he gives me but Murphy's mouth and fingers are just too divine. The vibrations from my moans sends Connor over the edge and he grunts loudly before exploding inside my mouth. He collapses back on the bed. I grip the sheets tightly as Murphy pushes me over the edge. I cry out as my orgasm shoots through my whole body. My body convulses violently and I drop onto the mattress, sweaty and breathless. Murphy turns my weak body around and onto my back. I look up at his smirking face as he kisses me. My taste mixes with his brothers giving my mouth a salty sweet taste.

"My turn" He say and lines himself up to me.

Murphy enters me with one hard thrust. I cry out loudly. My walls are still extremely sensitive and that one movement nearly sent me over the edge again. Murphy has never been one for taking his time. His thrusts stay at the same hard and fast tempo making me scream his name more than once. It eggs him on, my name falling from his mouth like a desperate prayer. My body can't hold back anymore and my hips slam into his hard as my second orgasm crashes over me, harder than the last. The tightness of my walls send Murphy over the edge and he shouts my name loudly before collapsing on top of me. I'm hot, sweaty, tired and sated. If there is one thing my boys are really good at, it's making me feel spectacular.

Connor pulls me out from underneath Murphy gently. He pulls me up to lie on his chest as I regain my breathing. His fingers ghost up and down my arm sending tingles through my body. Such a simple thing.

His lips press against my ear "Why don't ya clean up"

I shake my head "Can't move yet"

Connor chuckles and climbs out of the bed. "Hey!" I complain at the loss if his warmth. He laughs and pulls on his boxers and jeans before leaning over and lifting me into his arms.

"If ya can't move then I'll carry ya, my lady" he says with a grin

I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck "such a gentleman"

"That's how my Ma raised me" He replies with a grin and carries me into the small bathroom.

He settles me on the toilet seat and instead of starting the shower he runs me a bath. I shake my head "Okay, Prince Charming, you can go now"

Connor shakes his head and looks at me with a fake seriousness "Me wife has been spent by the excursions her husbands put her through, 'tis only right I look after her"

"Your Ma will be proud Connor MacManus and what will my second husband be doin' while you're bein' such a gentlemen?" I ask with a grin.

"Makin' my always hungry wife something to eat" Murphy says from the door

I jump and hold my chest "Jesus Christ!"

"Lords fuckin' name!" They both snap.

"Shut up" I snap back.

I stare up at Murphy leaning against the door frame, jeans on but unbuttoned. Top off, looking fucking fine. I look over at Connor's equally topless but more tanned form and sigh.

"Now, how did I manage to hit the jackpot with two fine men such as yourselves? It's like all my Christmases and Birthdays all came at once the day I met you two" I say.

Connor lifts me from the toilet seat and lowers me into the warm water as the two of them laugh, "You know what lass?" Connor says

"What?"

"We were thinking the same thing the day we met you" Murphy says

I lean my head back against the tub and hum nostalgically "That feels so long ago now. A lifetime ago. You two hitting on me at the bar, surprising me at the party and then climbing through my bedroom window"

Connor trails his fingers in the water absentmindedly "It just felt right. We had to get ya."

"Aye, we didn't even talk about it. We decided the moment ya were pushed into that car that you were gonna be ours" Murphy adds.

"I'm glad you came for me" I tell them.


	38. Hit On The Hit Man

I wake up the next morning with my cheek against Connor's chest, one of his arms over his head and the other on my hand on his chest. Murphy's face is buried in my hair, his hand on my stomach, his front flush against my back. A MacManus sandwich. I untangle myself from the twins and crawl over the bed. A hand grabs my ankle and I'm pulled back. I squeal as I'm pulled back across the bed. I look over my shoulder at the ankle grabber.

"Murph!" I snap and pull my ankle back.

He laughs and sits up and puts his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap. "Dude! Don't go attacking your wife like that!"

My voice wakes Connor up "Who's attackin' ya" He mutters tiredly.

"Your brother" I reply

Murphy laughs and peppers kisses over my shoulder "Couldn't resist" He says

I swat him away and stand up and pull one of the boy's t-shirts over my head "Who wants coffee?" I ask

"We have coffee?" Murphy asks, looking confused.

I nod "Yeah, Rocco got that and milk yesterday" I head out into the main room and Rocco is still passed out on the floor.

I laugh to myself and make myself and all the boys some coffee. Murphy and Connor come out of the bedroom, both just wearing jeans. Murphy kicks Rocco and Rocco sits up with a yell.

I laugh and stare at my boys "I'm not gonna tell you two again. Ye need to stop walking around topless because I will not be responsible for my actions" I say with a grin as I hand them both a coffee cup each.

Both boys smirk as their eyes flick down to my bare legs then back up to my face "Right back at ya, love" Connor says

I grin and look at Rocco who is struggling into a chair. I place the coffee in front of him "Here you go, precious pie." I say patronizingly.

"Thanks" He mutters.

Rocco takes an hour and three cups of coffee later to string a sentence together. "Right guys, I've thought long and hard and I got you a good one"

"We're listening" I tell him

"All right. I know a sick fuck makes the ones we been doin' look like altar boys. Worst night of my life when I met this guy. The guy never says a fuckin' word to me. We're drivin' 25 minutes, never a sigh, no throat clearing, nothing. His face... blank, man. Just nothin' there. This guy takes out a whole family... wife, kids, everyone... like he's ordering a fucking pizza. I knew if I didn't keep it together, it was my ass. He has a poker game outback of his place with a bunch of wise guys every Saturday. Worst day of my life, man." Rocco states, looking down, he looks traumatized by the memory.

"Aw, he killed kids? That is sick as fuck" I say with a look of disgust.

"Well, I'm sold." Murphy states

"Don't worry, Roc. We'll do this guy right, and you'll feel a lot better." Connor says

"You know where this guy lives yeah?" I ask

Rocco nods.

"Any security? Gate, cameras?" I ask

"No cameras, though to get into the place where they play poker you need a code. I don't know it" Rocco says

"That's alright, he got a Mrs?" I ask. Rocco nods. I smile "She'll know it"

Connor and Murphy give me looks of astonishment "You're good at this, Rhi" Connor says

I grin sheepishly "Yeah, I get that need for meticulous planning off my Da. On the plus side I had excellently structured essays when I was at uni"

Rocco provides the information, I come up with the plan, step by step. I think I found my place in this little arrangement.

The boys managed to get a hold of a minivan. We head out and park up in front of the house. It's nice, very normal for such a freak. I can't believe this guy has a family. Rocco told us the kid leaves the garage open when he takes his bike out so we wait patiently for the kid to leave on his bike. I'd rather he not be in the house anyway.

"There he goes" Murphy says.

I stand and head for the door. Murphy grabs my wrist "Hey, wait"

I look at him confused then sigh as Connor and Murphy lift my shirt and place a kiss on my stomach. "Love you too, let's go" I say and pull the mask over my head and open the door.

We move quickly over to the house and enter through the garage. Rocco gets the wife from the kitchen and duct tapes her hands and mouth. She is panicking as we lead her out the back of the house and to a gated of section of the garden.

"Hit the numbers, lady. Hit the numbers." Rocco snaps at her. She clearly starts struggling with the tape around her wrists. "I will kill you! I will kill you!" I can't say anything out loud but I hit Murphy's arm and point to the woman's wrists.

"Don't! Her hands are tied." Murphy snaps and pulls out his Rambo knife and cuts the tape off the woman's wrists.

"Why do I always gotta be on bitch detail?" Rocco snaps as the wife puts in the code then Rocco takes her down with the stun gun.

"Sorry" I mutter to her as Connor pushes the gate open.

Rocco said that the door to this joint could only be opened from the inside without a key so we wait. The minute the door opens we barge in. Rocco severely underestimated the number of people that would be here. Everyone in this room is frozen, even us.

"All of them" Rocco says.

The boys start shooting first. I realise this will be the first time I will be shooting people. The thought temporally immobilises me that is until a bullet narrowly misses my head and I shoot, with brilliant precision if I do say so myself. When everyone in the room apart from us is dead. I lower my gun, take off my mask and let out a breath. Rocco goes around looking for our target as Connor and Murphy prepare to do their prayer and coin thing.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Rocco shouts loudly and jumps up and down frustrated "He ain't here!"

"Oh, what the fuck you mean, he isn't here?" Murphy snaps

"I mean he ain't here!" Rocco yells

"Look again, for fuck's sake!" Connor yells

"I know what the fuck he looks like!" Rocco yells.

The door opens behind him and I scream "Roc, look out!"

Rocco spins quickly "Son of a..." He shoves his gun through the door and fires one shot.

The guy manages to push Rocco back and manoeuvres his way out of the bathroom. The guy's face is a blank canvas that doesn't sit too well with me, especially since he just got shot.

"Oh, shit!" Rocco yells and runs away "Shoot this motherfucker!"

I lift my gun but Murphy jumps on the guy first.

Connor pulls at Murphy shouting "No! Fucking let the bloke go! Let him go!" Connor pulls Murphy back to stand next to me in front of the pool table.

Rocco is tackled "Fuck! Jesus!"

Connor fights to keep Murphy back "Now's your chance to earn your stripes, Roc!"

I look at Connor shocked.

"He'll fuckin' get killed!" Murphy yells

"It was your idea to bring him in!" Connor yells at him, keeping his hand firmly on his chest.

I lift my gun again and point it at the guy on top of Rocco. Connor pushes it down "Hey! Don't even think about it!" He growls at me.

I stare at him with my mouth open "Arsehole" I mutter

"Alright, Roc. Now's your chance!" Connor yells, still semi-holding Murphy back "You take that man!"

"McAndrew" A weak voice from my left says. I look and see a guy in a red velvet jacket lift his upper body off the ground.

"Ya know this guy?" Connor asks

I shake my head "Nope"

"Good" He steps forward and shoots the guy in the head.

Murphy rolls the white ball from the pool table over to Rocco. Rocco grabs it and smacks the guy across the face with it. I wince, that gotta hurt.

Rocco goes fucking psycho on the guy's skull with the ball "Sick fuck! Sick fuck! Sick fuck!"

Connor comes back over to Murphy and I. Both of us can't quite take our eyes off Rocco.

Rocco stands and runs for Connor yelling "Fuck you, fuckin'..."

Murphy pulls me out of the way as Connor easily grabs Rocco and flips him onto the pool tab and holds him down "Now take a fuckin' deep breath there, Roc. Ya did fine. It was nicely done." He covers Rocco's mouth with his hand and kisses it hard before pulling away from the heavily breathing Italian.


	39. Ambush

The boys do their thing and we leave through the front door. As we exit, I spot an old guy dressed all in leather, smoking a cigar, standing in front of a car not too far from us. I spot the guns on his vest. Connor and Murphy take their guns out quickly and Murphy pushes me hard towards the bushes as guns fire loudly in the street. My head collides with a rock hard. A sharp pain shoots through my head and the noises suddenly sound dull. My vision blurs and I can barely move. I'm completely disorientated. A body lands on top of mine and I panic thinking one of my boys have been taken out.

A hand presses on my cheeks and it's then I realize my eyes have closed "Rhi! Rhi!" Murphy's voice sounds so far away.

"Murph! Are you alright?" Connor yells.

The gun fire stops. Only a ringing and distressed voices reach my consciousness. "Something's wrong with Rhi!" Murphy yells.

"Get the blood!" Connor yells. Another pair of leather covered hands touch my cheeks "Rhi, open your eyes Darlin', come on!"

"He shot my fucking finger off!" I hear Rocco yell.

I'm coming out of it, the voices are louder, more panicked. I fight to open my eyes. "Get the fuck outta here!" Connor yells as he lifts me into his arms.

I'm aware of being put in the minivan and the van pulling away quickly "Was she shot?" Murphy yells.

I feel warm hands touch my body desperately. "Con!" Murphy screams.

The hands go to my hair "Oh shit, her head! Her head is bleeding!"

I finally regain motor function and I force my eyes open and groan as the sunlight hurts my head. "Catriona!" Connor cries in relief and lifts my upper body from the ground and pulls me into his chest.

He's crying. I can feel his tears on my face "Connor" I say quietly and pull away from him a little to look into his face "I'm fine, concussed but fine"

The pain on the side of my head becomes suddenly obvious. I touch the wound with a cry of pain. "What the hell was that?" I ask

I touch Connor's leg and he hisses in pain. I pull my hand back and look at the blood on it with wide eyes. "Oh God! Connor, you're hit!" I press my hand down on the bullet wound in his leg.

"My fucking finger was blown off!" Rocco screams from behind me.

"Where is it?" I ask, panicked.

"I don't fucking know!" Rocco yells.

"Shit! Murphy honey, are you okay?" I ask, really starting to freak out now.

"I'm fine" He says

"He was shot in the arm" Connor says.

I feel myself about to cry. I hold it in. "Connor, this is goin' to need to be cauterized. Rocco's and Murphy's too. We can't exactly go to a hospital"

Back at the flat Connor yells at Rocco "Who the fuck was he, Rocco? I know ya fucking know, so don't even start!"

"Fuck you! I told you I never saw him before!" Rocco yells

"Well, he sure as fuck knew you!" Murphy yells at him.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both!" Rocco screams

"Yeah? Don't start lying to us now!" Connor yells

This starts a huge, loud argument between the three men. The noise hits my head like a jackhammer. It feels like my brain is being bashed in. I hold my head tightly and start screaming.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I collapse to my knees, completely exhausted.

"Catriona!" Connor and Murphy call at the same time and two pairs of hands are on me in a second.

"Don't yell, my head" I say calmly and close my eyes tightly for a moment. I look between then and say "We need to cauterize your wounds, stop the blood flow and risk of infection"

"Using what?" Murphy asks

"I got that iron" Rocco says.

I wince "Oh God, that'll have to do. Starting with you Rocco" I pull myself to my feet and feel immediately dizzy and fall sideways into Murphy who catches me and holds me against him.

"You're not doin' it Rhi. Ya can barely stand." Connor says, stroking my hair gently

"We'll do it to each other" Murphy says. "Roc, put that iron on the gas"


	40. Cauterizing Wounds and Pain

Five minutes later Rocco is sitting on a dining chair with his hand on the table. Connor grabs a dish cloth and stands behind Rocco and puts it in his mouth and uses it as leverage to hold Rocco tightly against his back as Murphy removes the iron from heat and presses it firmly into the bloody space where Rocco's finger should be. Rocco screams loudly and tries to pull his arm away. I lean forward quickly and press down on his arm tightly to prevent further injury. Murphy pulls the iron away and I bandage Rocco's hand tightly.

"Okay Murph, your turn" Rocco says breathlessly.

Murphy nods sharply and lies with his chest pressed into the dining table. I sit in front of him and hold his face in my hand.

"Just look at me, baby. Just look at me" I say gently.

Murphy nods and stares into my eyes as Rocco gags him and half sits on his back to keep him down. Connor lifts the iron back off the gas and presses it to Murphy's arm. The scream that comes out of Murphy's mouth and the look of pure pain on his face send daggers into my heart. His free hand reaches out for my shoulder and desperately clutches onto the fabric of my shirt. My hands shake uncontrollably against his face. Tears streams down my cheeks and sobs escape my throat but I keep my eyes trained on Murphy's baby blues the entire time.

Connor pulls the iron away and Rocco gets off Murphy and remove the dish cloth. My mouth replaces the dish towel fiercely. I never want to see that again!

I pull away and rub my eyes "Let me bandage you up" I choke.

More tears build up when I remember Connor still has to go through his. I bandage Murphy up as tightly as I had Rocco. We turn our attention on Connor. Connor sits on the table with his bare leg sitting straight on top of it. Murphy moves directly behind him and puts the dishcloth in his mouth and holds Connor tightly against him. I move to Connor's side and grip his wrist tightly. He looks down at me and does what Murphy did and keeps his baby blue on my multi-coloured. Rocco presses the iron onto his leg and Connor screams. His wrist breaks from my grip and he digs his hands into my hair. It hurts but that's okay. He's in so much more pain. My heart hurts again and the tears keep flowing at the look of pain on Connor's face.

Rocco pulls the iron away and I bandage Connor up. Once it's over I drop my head into my hands and breathe deeply.

"Rhi, love" Connor starts gently, placing his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him questionably "Your head wound, it needs stitches"

My eyes widen and I shake my head, instantly regretting the movement "No I don't! No one is putting a fucking needle in my head!"

Connor grips my shoulder. The look on his face is guilt and a different kind of pain. The type of pain that comes from hurting someone you love. "Do you even know how to put in stiches?"

Connor holds my face in his hands "Trust me"

Those two words mean everything coming from Connor or Murphy. I nod and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Okay" I say quietly.

Murphy kneels down in front of me as Connor holds the hook needle over the gas fire. My body starts to shake in fear.

"Hey, hey" Murphy says gently and strokes my cheeks gently "It'll be okay. Like you said earlier, just look at me"

I nod and immediately tense as Connor approaches me. He places a lingering kiss on my cheek and whisper "I'm sorry, Rhi. Forgive me"

"Already forgiven" I say

I remember the pain I felt when I got my tattoo. The needle piercing my skin over and over again. The feeling of it hitting my hip bone. That was nothing compared to having a needle hooked through my scalp. I let out a scream and Murphy's hands tighten on my head. I open my watering eye and look into Murphy's. That pain is there. The one Connor had earlier. I don't want them looking at me like that.

"It's not your fault" I gasp through the pain.

Murphy's eyes widen. He kisses me hard and I cry in pain into his mouth. The pain stops and is replaced by a dull thumping in my head. Murphy pulls away from my mouth and places his forehead on mine as my tears continue to fall and my body trembles with my calming sobs that start turning into hiccups.

Connor's arms wrap around my shoulder "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He says repeatedly and guiltily

I lift my hand and grip his arm tightly. His muscles are tight under my hand "Connor, stop it" I tell him gently "Not your fault."

Connor turns my head away from Murphy and kisses me hard "Ya can't come out with us again" He says firmly

I sigh "Don't, Connor, just don't. You are not going out there without me. I am not gonna be one of those wives who sit at home, bakes cookies and prays, Con, and you know that!"

"Look what happened to ya! We don't want to see this again!" Murphy yells.

I let go of Connor's arm and grip Murphy's face between my hands and look straight into his eyes "Look what happened to you. Do you think _I_ want to see this again? You jump I jump. That's how this is going to work. The things I have learned about love is that it's not all rainbows and butterflies. It's hard work, commitment. Sticking by each other through the best times and the worst. We don't get to turn away when we get scared and it's a two way street. You two don't want me to get hurt and I don't want you two to get hurt but we knew this was goin' to be a possibility when we started." I look up at Connor "Do you get that?"

Connor nods. I look at Murphy you nods too. I smile "Good"

I hear a sniff and look over at Rocco. The boys copy. "Roc, are you crying?" Connor asks

Rocco wipes is nose with his sleeve "That was beautiful, man"

Neither Connor nor Murphy laugh at Rocco. Both turn back to me. "Aye, it was." Murphy says.

"And she's right" Connor says

I grin and throw my arms around Murphy's neck and hold onto him tightly, my face buried into his neck. He hugs me back tightly and stands up straight. I pull away from him and turn to Connor and throw my arms around him. He hugs me back, lifting me off the ground slightly as he holds me to him.

I pull away from Connor and rub my eyes "I need a drink" I say with a sigh.


	41. The News

I clean up the blood before settling down between Connor and Murphy at the dining table. I lean sideways, intending to lean against Murphy's and but suddenly push myself away, remembering his injury.

Murphy rubs my back as Connor shoves the bottle of Whiskey in front of my face. I take a long drink before placing it back on the table. Rocco turn on the little TV in the corner. The news is on, covering the hot topic of South Boston, us. That guy from the FBI, the organised crime unit guy that got the boys off the hook for the Russian thing and protected my identity from my Dad, is speaking.

"I'm confident that their investigation will end in the apprehension of the suspects." He says.

"Fuckin' hell." Connor groans

"What? What, that guy?" Rocco asks, pointing at the TV

"That's the guy that got us off the hook with the Checkov thing." Murphy says while lighting is cigarette.

"And he's one smart man." Connor adds as he plays with my hair.

"They got nothin'." Rocco scoffs

"Well, this guy is very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will." Connor says

"You bet your arse he will." Murphy says

"Well, I'd say that makes him a lia-fuckin'-bility." Rocco states

He's not to be touched." Connor states firmly

Murphy nods in agreement "He's a good man."

"Okay, whatever." Rocco scoffs

"Did ye find your finger Roc?" I ask

"Nope" He replies

I sigh "Well, let's hope the police don't"

"Why?" Rocco asks

"Are your fingerprints in the system?" I ask

Rocco shrugs "Yeah and?"

"Well if I was him and I found a finger with a perfectly good print, I'd run it" I reply

"You would?" Rocco asks

I raise an eyebrow "You wouldn't?"

"We can't stay in Boston for long" Connor says.

I frown "Your right, we can't"

"What about your dad?" Rocco asks

I shrug "Maybe it's time to move on. New York or something"

"Yer Da won't be able to find ya once we're out of Boston" Murphy says gently.

I smile at him. I wouldn't be so sure. No one should underestimate how many cities my dad has hooks in. Christ, the man found me in Wales.

"So we agree, Papa Joe will be our last hit in Boston?" Connor asks

I nod, as does Murphy and Rocco.

"Can you comment on your progress on the Catriona McAndrew case?" All of our eyes snap to the TV at the reporter's voice.

Smecker smiles patiently at the reporter "Miss McAndrew is not missing, she left home. She is a 22 year old woman capable of making her own decisions"

The reporter's not having "She has not been seen since January. How can such a high profile girl just fall off the face of the earth? Is her disappearance linked to the recent murders?"

Smecker remains calm as he speaks "I think you are looking for a story where there isn't one"

"Is the disinterest in the case because Catriona is the daughter of Mafia boss Jock McAndrew?" The reporter asks

"Catriona has nothing to do with the activities her father is involved in. If Catriona hasn't been found it's because she doesn't want to be found. Excuse me" With that Smecker walks away.

The camera swivels to the female reporter, my picture takes up the screen briefly before shrinking down next to the reporters head "Catriona McAndrew is the daughter of Mafia boss, James 'Jock' McAndrew. She was reported missing by her family in January of this year. The McAndrew family lawyer released a statement on behalf of the family stating Catriona is a smart, happy and respectful girl who would never leave home for this long. He stated that Catriona had recently graduated from college and was about to start a new job when she disappeared. The family is offering a reward for anyone who has information on Catriona's whereabouts."

"Turn that off" I say to Rocco.

He does so. I feel pissed. "First of all, new job my arse! And secondly, does anyone really believe that I was happy? And I know people know I wasn't respectful. The only thing that they got right is my name and the fact I'm smart! I fucking hate the media!" I snap angrily

"Relax, love" Connor says gently and rubs my back

"This isn't good, man. They're looking for her" Rocco exclaims

Murphy shrugs "So? They've been looking for her since we met her and we weren't tryin' to be discrete back then"

I nod in agreement "Yeah, you're right. We're fine"


	42. Bath Time Talk

I lift my hand to my hair and try and fluff it but it's all sticky. I pull my hand away "Ew. That's not what ye want"

I stand and head to the bathroom. Murphy catches my wrist "Where are ya goin'?"

"To wash my hair" I say and pull my wrist back gently.

I don't want the pressure of the shower on my scalp so I run a bath instead. Once I'm in I dunk my head under the water and my scalp stings. I kick my feet against the bath, close my eyes tightly and grit my teeth as I try and wash the blood out. I can't see to know if it's all out. I sit up and take a few breaths as the stinging subsided.

"Connor, Murph! Can one of you come in here please?" I shout.

I hear a short, muffled conversation before hearing footsteps. I draw my knees to my chest as the door opens revealing Murphy.

I smile at him as he looks at me in concern "You alright?" He asks

I shake my head a little "I can't see where the blood is to wash it out. Can you help me, please?"

Murphy closes the door behind him and smiles "Of course, Rhi"

He comes over and lifts the jug on the side of the bath and fills it with the bath water. I hold my knees to my chest tightly and close my eyes, braced for the stinging. Murphy lets the water run through my hair slowly, being very careful to avoid the wound. I feel myself loosening up as his fingers work through my hair to rid it of my blood.

"Damn, love, your hair is thick" Murphy mutters.

I laugh quietly and nod "Yeah, I know, that's why I said I wanted to cut it"

Murphy pauses for a moment to kiss my shoulder "Don't you dare"

"How would ye feel about me goin' blonde?" I ask

"Why?" Murphy asks.

I shrug "A disguise. May get some coloured contacts too"

"Don't do that" Murphy says quickly.

I look at him curiously "Why?"

"I love your eyes. Such a strange colour that change depending on your mood. Your hair too, I like the dark hair, pale skin thing ya have goin' on there" Murphy says with a grin.

I nod "Okay, no disguise"

"Will ya come to church tomorrow?" Murphy asks.

I scoff "Not bloody likely"

Murphy frowns "What is with you and religion?"

"I don't like being made to feel guilty for breathing" I tell him.

"It's not like that. Rhi, this is a big part of mine and Con's life. Come with us" he says

"I'll be smited down for being a harlot or something! Last time I checked the Catholic Church is pro-monogamy" I say

Murphy lifts my chin to look at him "Stop it Rhi. You're not a harlot or a slut or a whore. You're not even committing adultery! That ring on your finger means you belong to the two of us, and you're comin' tomorrow wither you like it or not"

I grin "I like it when you get all firm with me" Murphy smirks and I let out a sigh "Fine, I'll go but I want to be taken for ice cream afterwards!"

Murphy laughs "Why ice cream?"

"It's what my granny used to bribe me with when she dragged my arse to church" I tell him.

He shakes his head and presses a kiss to my lips "All done"

I stroke his cheek with my thumb "Thank you, that didn't hurt at all"


	43. Confessional Drama

For the rest of the night we make a plan to take out Papa Joe in his own home for tomorrow night. The next morning, Connor wakes me up stupid early. I dress into my green skirt, white vest top and my leather jacket. I step out of the room and pull on my boots. Connor is looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I point at him "You woke me up at a time of day I didn't know existed, you let me dress like a girl!"

"I'm not complaining, love. I forget out gorgeous those legs of yours are. They were the first thing I noticed about ya" Connor says with a smirk.

"Huh, I pegged ye for bein' more of an ass man" I say thoughtfully.

My ass is grabbed from behind and I jump forward with a cry. Murphy laughs "No, lass. That would be me. That arse of yours in that tight little leather skirt you were wearing… there are no words to describe how good it looked"

I shake my head as Rocco falls off the couch tiredly "Well thank God for my lower half or I may never have had you two" I joke and hit Murphy's chest.

"Oh no, love!" Connor says with smirk "That chest of yours woulda worked too"

I laugh loudly.

Rocco drives and I sit in the back with Murphy who sits with his hand on my knee. Every so often he tries to run his hand up, under my skirt and I push it back down again. We're about to go to church, horny bastard.

Rocco stops outside the church and Murphy climbs out first and offers me his hand. He helps me out the car. I kiss his cheek "Such a gentleman"

Connor takes my hand and leads me up the steps to the church. Murphy stopped to talk to Rocco but catches up quickly. The church is totally empty, I'm assuming the priest is around somewhere. We walk pass the confession booths. Probably in there. The boys lead me all the way to the back of the church. As the boys pray, I sit with my head against the pew in front of me and close my eye tiredly. If priest sees me he'll probably think I'm just being a good Catholic.

I must have fallen asleep because a bang jolts me awake. I look up to see someone run out of the confessional. Not seconds later Connor walks out of the other side looking pissed. Murphy takes my hand and pulls me out of the pew.

Rocco comes out of the bit of the confessional where the priest is meant to go. He's grinning as we approach.

"What did you do?" I ask suspiciously.

He drapes his arms over mine and Murphy's shoulders and leads us out and says "The Lord works in mysterious ways"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Murphy asks

The second we leave the church, Rocco gets knocked on his ass by Connor. "What the hell happened in there?" I ask shocked.

"Fucker threatened the priest" Connor snaps.

Murphy glares at Rocco "You what!"

"Dude, don't go threatening the clergy even I know that's bad juju you're fucking with" I say with a shake of my head

"Juju?" Murphy asks with a raised eyebrow

"Juju, karma, potato, po _tat_ o" I say with a shrug "Why were you threatening the priest?"

"Smecker, he thinks we're necessary. He wants to help us" Connor says.

I look at him shocked "Are you serious?" Murphy asks

Connor nods "Yeah, should we call him?"

I chew my lip "I don't know I was raised to never ever trust anyone with a badge. What do you think?"

Murphy kisses my temple "We should do it. If he wants to help us, let him help us"

Connor still has Smecker's card. We go to the nearest phone booth and Connor calls him. He tells him about everything we've done. The conversation falls to the guy who jumped us. Connor does his best to describe him.

"The light hit the side of his face. Looked like he had a gray beard. Maybe late '50s, early '60s." Connor says

After a pause he says "Yeah, and it's better if we find this man before he finds us again." Another pause "We'll hit Pappa Joe tonight, right in the comfort of his own home. We're gonna move on to New York. It's just... It's getting a bit hot for us here." Another pause "Catriona?" I look up curiously "A what? How much?" Connor's eyes widen "Jesus fuckin' Christ" another pause "All right. Call you tonight, afterwards." He hangs up.

"Feels like it still there" Rocco says waving his hand over where his finger was.

"Well it's not" Connor says.

"Hey, what about Rhi?" Murphy asks.

I point at Murphy "My question exactly."

"There's a half a mil dollar award on your head now. Your da wants ya back, love" Connor says "According to Smecker there has been a huge underground campaign about ya. Your Da doesn't even ask that you're in decent shape. Only alive"

I cover my mouth with my hand "Oh God"

"What do we do?" I ask

"Follow the plan." Murphy says

I nod. Something feels off. Something is not right.


	44. Torture and Death

I should've followed my instincts. Our plan is to go through Yakavetta's basement. We're hardly halfway through when we're jumped. There is too many of them and now we're tied to chairs in a room, similar to one my dad has. My insides turn horribly.

One of the guys grab my hair and pull my head back harshly "Look at this boys. We've got ourselves a winning lottery ticket!"

"Keep your fuckin' hands off her" Connor yells, earning himself a punch in the face.

"No! Leave them alone!" I scream loudly.

I'm back-handed across the face my head snaps to the side violently. "Rhi!" Murphy screams "You fuckers! You fuckers!"

The man laughs and grabs my face tightly and forces me to look at all three boys being beat to shit. Tears threaten to fall but I know these types of people. I can't show weakness.

"Which one was so special you left your cosy life for, huh, Princess?" The guy asks.

I don't answer. "Calm down!" Someone says in Italian calmly "Calm down"

I look to my left to see Papa Joe walk into the room. I've met this man a few times before in my life. He's all charm and personality but he is one sick son of a bitch.

The room goes silent as his eyes scan the boys before landing on me "Oh, look at this. I heard we had a beautiful female guest. Never would I have thought it would be Catriona McAndrew"

I look at the man steadily and keep my breathing calm but my heart is beating like a samba drum. Not getting the look of fear he was hoping for. Joe pulls out his gun from behind his back and holds it to my forehead. The boys freak out and fight wildly against their bonds. I keep staring at Joe calmly.

He smirks and pulls the gun away slowly. Suddenly the butt of the gun collides him my already throbbing cheek and my head snaps sideways again. I bite back my cry. I won't do it!

Joe turns my face to look at him again "Tough little Principessa. Having a father like Jock would probably do that to a little girl"

Nothing, I will give him nothing.

He frowns a little before looking over his shoulder at the boys who are breathing heavily, rage in their eyes. "Ah, these are the boys you left home for" He moves over to them and I panic. He waves his gun over Rocco then laughs cruelly "It's definitely not this one."

He moves over to Murphy and Connor and I can't stop myself "Don't!" I snap viciously.

Joe stops suddenly and looks back at me "Oh? Which one?" No answers and he laughs "Oh, Principessa! Both of them? Your father is going to love this!"

He turns back to me and shakes his finger "now, Catriona, these men have snuck into my home to try and kill me. Now I can't kill you but your father has encouraged we teach you a lesson in respetto" He points back at the boys "And I want them to suffer as much as possible" He gives a sick smile "what is the saying again? Oh yes! Two birds, one stone"

He steps aside and my eyes widen a fraction as the guy from before steps forward. Next thing I know my jaw is numb and I'm lying on the floor. I'm cut loose. The boys are screaming again as I'm lifted from the ground my shirt collar and punched back down to the ground. I gasp as a foot collides with my stomach, over and over and over. I'm lifted back up and hands enclose around my throat. I gasp for air and let out a strangled cry as I'm slammed against the concrete wall. The man presses harder on my throat until my vision blurs.

"Enough" Joe says.

I'm let go of and I crash to the floor coughing. Joe kneels down in front of me and turns my head to face him "Nothing can destroy such a beauty" He says to me in Italian

I spit my own blood in his face. He lets out a noise of disgust and slams my head into the concrete behind me and I cry out in pain. He stands and angrily heads over to Rocco.

"You have some answers for me, no?" Joe asks him

"Yeah. Fuck you." Rocco replies

Joe nods and one on his men holds Rocco's hand steady. Connor and Murphy start shouting again. A bang sounds through the room. Blood spurts across Connor's already bloody face as Rocco's finger is shot off. I scream quietly and cover my mouth as Rocco screams in pain.

All the men leave the room and close the door behind them tightly. I crawl over to Murphy, who is the closest, as quickly as I can. The pain is hindering my movements and I can't stop panting in pain.

"Rhi! Rhi!" Murphy cries

"Catriona, love! Stop moving!" Connor shouts.

I reach Murphy and get behind his chair and pull a bobby pin from my hair and start picking at the cuffs. My hands are shaking uncontrollably, I don't think I can do it. The door bangs open. Joe walks in and raises his gun. My eyes widen. No!

He shoots. The bullet penetrates Rocco's chest and exits through the chair. I can't stop the scream escaping my mouth as Rocco flies backwards and lands next to my knee. I'm frozen to the spot in complete shock as the boys go fucking crazy. Screaming at Joe, screaming for Rocco. Joe leaves the room and Murphy throws himself around so much he fall out of his chair and his head lands on my knees. I stroke his hair as he sobs.

"You can't stop! You get out of here. Don't ever stop." Rocco chokes out.

He dies, right there next to us. I cry and the boys go into business mode. "Rhi, can you help me up?"

I nod and push with all my might and get Murphy back on his feet. I pick up the discarded bobby pin and start on the cuffs again, my hands considerably calmer. The door opens again and I drop it again.

A guy comes bounding over to me and pulls me up by the bicep "Time for you to go home, princess"

He starts dragging me towards the door. "No! Get off me!" The boys start shouting for me.

"Connor! Murphy! Help me!" I scream

"We'll get ya back!" Is the last thing I hear as the door slams closed.


	45. House Arrest

I'm dragged out, kicking and screaming into the night. I'm shoved into the back of a car that takes off immediately. I'm crying hard now, tears are running down my cheeks and sobs wrack my body. The car slows and genuine fear shakes me to my very core. He's going to kill me.

The door is pulled open and I'm met by the burning fury in my father's eyes. My body starts shaking "Cameron! Take your sister to her room!" He snaps.

Cameron leans in and lifts me out the car. He looks down at me indifferently "Catriona" He mutters.

I struggle wildly as he carries me into the house and manages to get me up the stairs and into my room. I have not missed this. It's disgusting. My room looks like a strip club minus the pole!

"What the hell were ye playing at?" Cameron yells at me. "Da is furious! You deserved this beating! When are ye fuckin' gonna learn you ungrateful little bitch!"

I struggle to sit up. The adrenaline in my system is dissipating "Let me go! I don't want to be here! I don't belong here!"

Cameron adds another slap to the collection on my face "This is where ye belong! You are a McAndrew!"

"I'm a MacManus!" I scream at him

He looks shocked then his eyes darken "You're married?"

"Yes!" I snap, glaring daggers at my 'brother'

"You fucking retard!" He snaps and storms from the room.

It takes everything I have to get up from the bed and stagger over to the window and tug at it. It's locked, no, it's bolted. The door bursts open and my heart almost bursts from my chest with fear.

"Married?" My father hisses. "You got married!"

I try and stand tall but it's hard from the pain "Yes, I did!"

"You little brat!" dad yells and smack me so hard I slam against the wall and fall to the floor.

"Who too!" He asks

"I won't tell you! I won't let you hurt them!" I scream. I bite my lip at my slip of grammar.

"Them?" Dad says "It's those two Irish men! You little slut!"

"I'm not a slut! I love them and they love me! You wouldn't know the meaning of the word! If anyone is a slut here it's you! How many woman are you shagging behind mum's back?" I scream, I've lost all control.

A trait that I'm afraid to say is genetic. Fists collide with my body until I pass out from the pain. I wake up and the nurse who is standing bedside informs me I've been out for almost two weeks. My ring is gone from my left hand. The boys haven't come for me. Are they dead? I cry into my hands. Please don't be dead. It's tempting to just take my own life but I won't fuck this up by doing a Juliet. I'll wait. They'll come for me.

I lie in that bed for another week, only leaving to shower or use the toilet. I won't talk to anyone. Not even my mother who had the audacity to say that I deserved this. She said in a sickly sweet, kind voice. I can see right through her. She's as bad as the rest of them. On the Month mark of being back, I'm awoken to the sounds of gunfire. I sit up quickly. My wounds have almost healed. I'm still a little sore though. Shouting, Scottish accents mixed with Irish. I turn the light on and slip from the bed and slide on a pair of shoes. There is nothing I want from this house, I pack nothing. I edge towards the door slowly. It bursts open and Cameron comes flying in.

"You! They're here for you! You stupid cow! The Saints? Really?" He snaps and grabs me tightly.

I struggle against him "Let go of me, Cameron! Let go and you might live!"

"Shut up! You're my key outta here!" He snaps.

The door bangs open and two men fall in, guns pointed in my direction but not at me. I grin "Connor! Murphy!" I exclaim and try and run forward.

A sharp object is pressed to my neck. I freeze "Cam? You wouldn't" I say in shock.

My father is a monster but Cameron is my brother. We played together, grew up together, and learned everything together. How could he do this to me?

"Let us leave and I won't hurt her" Cameron says to the brothers

They falter just slightly "Let her go" Connor snaps

"She's your little sister, man. Ya don't want to hurt her" Murphy says calmly.

"I will if it means gettin' outta here" Cameron growls.

That hurt. That pissed me off. I slam my foot down on his hard. He cries out and the knife falls away from my throat. I lift my elbow up and smack it into his face. He cries and holds his nose. I run forward and throw myself into Murphy's waiting arms. Connor keeps his gun on Cameron.

"Rhi?" He asks

"Do it" I reply.

Cameron's eyes widen and he begins to protest. A bullet between the eyes shuts him up. Connor puts coins in Cameron's eyes and says the prayer. He stands and turns. I break away from Murphy and throw myself at Connor. Murphy comes over and I kiss Connor first, hard, like this will be the last kiss we'll ever share. I do the same to Murphy.

"I thought you two were dead" I sob

"No, love. We told ya we'd come for ya" Connor mutters as he strokes my hair.

"We would never leave ya in this horrible life" Murphy says and kisses my forehead.

I cling to Connor's shirt tightly when I hear a cough at the door. My eyes widen when I see it's that guy that shot at us. I scream and close my eyes.

"No, no, love. It's okay, he's okay" Connor says quickly

"This is our da, Noah" Murphy says.

I look up at the older man by the door "Your da? He tried to kill us!"

"He didn't know it was us" Connor says.

"He hasn't seen us since we were babies, he's been in prison for doing what we do" Murphy explains.

I loosen my grip on Connor. This whole time the man has been standing patiently by the door with the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

"This is the infamous, Catriona" He says, his accent thicker than the boy's.

"Aye, Da. This is our wife, Catriona" Connor says and pushes me forward a little.

I hold my hand out slowly "Nice to meet you, Mr MacManus"

He takes my hand but pulls me into a hug. I freeze in his grasp "You can call me Da, dear. You're a MacManus now"

I smile and relax in his hold. He's nice. "Okay, da"

I pull away and look back at the boys who are smiling, looking relieved "Speaking of dads, where is mine"

"Ah, yes." Noah says looking over his shoulder "This way, my dear" He leaves the room.

We follow Noah down to the 'cage' as my dad calls it.

I walk in to see my dad tied to the chair. The same chair he tied Holly. A wave of anger flows through me. My father is gagged but still trying to shout. Noah pulls the gag down "What's that, mate?" Noah asks

"Catriona Mary McAndrew, untie me now!" He demand.

I shake my head "No. I won't let you hurt me anymore. I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore! You're evil, dad. Evil men don't deserve to live"

Dad glares at me "You ungrateful little shit! I have given you everything and how do you repay me? By becoming the whore of two Irish men!"

Murphy dives for my father but Connor holds him back. Connor the rock, Murphy the emotional. Noah punches my dad in the face.

"That's my sons' wife yer taking about ya prick!" He snaps.

Noah holds the gun in his hand out to me "Want to do the honours, dear?"

I step forward and take the gun "Yeah, I will"

I hold the gun to my father's head. "Say the prayer, Rhi" Connor says.

I look over at him "What?"

"Yer a MacManus, Catriona, say the prayer" Noah says

I look around the MacManus men one more time before concentrating on my father. I'm so similar to him. Not showing an ounce of fear in the face of death. Except, I'm not evil. I would never hurt an innocent person.

"And shepherds we shall be. For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. E nomini patri, et Fili e spiritu sancti." I pull the trigger.

I step away from my father's lifeless body feeling lighter than I have ever been in my life. Noah takes the gun from my hand. I stagger backwards into a strong chest. "He's gone" I say quietly.

"Aye, Rhi. He's gone" Murphy says and slips my ring back onto my left finger.


	46. The Price of Freedom

During the last two months, the news of father's and brother's deaths had become yet another story on the news. The Saints were blamed. My mother said nothing about my involvement, although, I don't know if she knows I was involved. She didn't report me missing again but it turns out I wasn't declared found to begin with. As far as the media is concerned, I'm still missing and my mother is a childless widow. Knowing her, she's enjoying the attention. She's never off the TV. More importantly, the boys and their dad decide that we need to end this once and for all. Papa Joe needs to go, revenge for Rocco.

In the month I was in captivity, Smecker had recruited Greenly, Dolly and Duffy to help us. That's how they managed to get through my father's security, my dad would always humour the police, knowing they would never get him. Or so he thought. The plan will take place in the courthouse where Yakavetta will stand trial and would have got off but in comes us, well the boys will. It will be public and the boys want to keep my identity secret from the press. I've to wait in the motel room. I don't want to but I can't risk being seen.

Connor and Murphy kiss me before leaving the room after Noah. I sit on the bed and chew my nail nervously and wait. Smecker will get them in through the back, Dolly will pull the fire alarm to evacuate the building. The boys will use Yakavetta as an example to all criminals, do not commit acts of evil and you will never see us. A couple of hours later the door opens and the three men walk in. Connor and Murphy draw the curtains, plunging the room into darkness.

"You guys okay?" I ask

They're awfully quiet "Aye, lass. We're fine. It's done now" Noah replies

I nod "Now what?" I ask

"We need to lay low, lass, for now." Noah says.

Later that night, I sit on one of the beds next to Murphy and stare at the window where blue lights flash every so often, every time my heart jumps into my throat. We can't stay here.

"How far are we gonna take this, Da?" Connor asks.

I look at him briefly before my eyes flick to Noah on the chair in front of the window. The lamp next to him is the only form of light we risk in the room.

Noah leans forward and looks between his sons "The question is not how far. The question is: do you possess the constitution, the depth of faith, to go as far as needed?"

Connor looks at me, his eyes linger a long time on my face. Noah notices "Ya don't want ta risk her anymore"

I look at Noah surprised then look between the brothers. "No, we don't." Murphy says

"People are still lookin' for her. Now for us." Connor says

Noah nods "The find her, they find us. They find us, they find her"

The brother's nod.

"We need to leave" I say quietly.

Noah nods "Aye"

"Where, New York?" Connor asks

Noah shakes his head "Naw son, we need to leave the country. Back to Ireland"

I raise an eyebrow "How?"

"A ship, m'dear." Noah replies "We'll get a ship to Ireland. Start new lives"

I smile a little "A new start?"

Connor and Murphy smile at me gently "A new life, love" Murphy says and holds my hand

Connor leans over and takes my other hand "No more looking over your shoulder. You'll be completely free, Rhi"

I nod "We have to pay a price for freedom and I think we've paid in full"


End file.
